Hello Again
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Sequel to Final Goodbye. The last Battle. And in the in,Kagome didn't make it. 500 years later, Sesshomaru finds her, in the arms of his friend, and wants her back. Includes: A child of Naraku, blood, denial, fights, and love. Can S and K truly prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Quote: ⌠May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future■- Unknown

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance, glaring over at his pups, his 500 year old pups. He looked down at his watch. "Look, you compromise and decide where we go shopping next. I will be waiting in the car." He walked away from the troublesome trio and left the store.

Eyes rising to the sky above, he sighed heavily. 'They look so much like her it is hard to look at them sometimes.' His lips trembled as he smiled a little as he turned and found his pups running toward him.

"Father, we've decided." Takako said with a small small. She had matured a great deal more than her brother and sister, having become a replacement for Kagome. "We're going to Aqua City."

Sesshomaru was about to answer, when he heard that sweet voice yell his name, "Sesshomaru!"

His head twisted instantly toward the opposite side of the street where he saw his younger self and 'Kagome.' His pups hadn't heard, for they were still talking about the shopping center. "Go wait for me in the car."

Takako and her siblings gave her father an odd look, before nodding and walking off toward the car. "Don't take forever, father."

He nodded, then turned to lock eyes with his former self. "How arrogant I was." 'Sweet Kagome has yet to notice me.' He thought, sure that his past self would hear him.

Past Sesshomaru elevated a brow. 'I can hear you.'

He smirked to himself. 'Hai. I learned that we can connect a few hundred years ago.'

'The future Kagome...where is she?'

Sesshomaru's smirk progressed into a full grown grin, a scary one at that. 'Kagome, my Kagome, OUR Kagome...Self, Kagome is...' But the connection was cut off when Kagome walked out of the house and sat a hand on Past Sesshomaru's forehead.

He heard her speak, "Sesshomaru, you're just standing there, frozen. Have the smells goten to you? I should have known that someone stubborn like you wouldn't have listened to me. Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Past Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement, planted a soft kiss upon her lips, and walked past her into the house, forgetting his future self for the time being.

Sesshomaru felt himself smile calmly. He felt a tear slide down his perfect face, but he didn't care. His eyes locked on Kagome as she blushed and walked behind Past Sesshomaru in a daze. 'Kagome is away from home, self. And I miss her greatly.' He knew he would not be heard, but he thought it anyway, turned on his heels, and got into the car.

"Father, what's wrong?" Takara asked, watching as her father wiped his face.

"Do you see that house?" He nodded toward it.

"Yeah. What about it? I mean, it's only a shrine, right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her through the rearview mirror, smiled, and said, "No. It was your mother's. She lived there." He put the car in drive and pulled off.

Takara silenced, stared at the house until it disappeared, and sighed. "Mom." She had grown more quiet after her mother's death, only really speaking when necessary.

Takehiko blinked back the tears. He had changed the most drastically...Or, truthfully, hadn't changed at all. His mind remained in the phase of a five year olds, despite the fact that he was 500 and appeared to be 15. "Daddy, when do you go back to work?" His voice was soft, as always, and low.

"Tomorrow morning, from five until four in the afternoon." Sesshomaru was a doctor. He'd decided upon the occupation long ago. Kagome's father had been one. She was a healer herself. He felt that he owed it to her. "But then, there will be no more overtime for a while."

"Oh. That's a long time to be working."

"I know." Sesshomaru sighed. "But then I won't work as much. We will be getting another doctor at the hospital in a few days."

Takako looked to her father from her place in the passenger's seat. "Grandfather is coming today, right?" No one really knew how Inutaisho had been ressurected. All that they knew, was that he had been.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. Tonight."

As soon as her father pulled up to the mall, Takako took her sister's hand and led her inside, leaving the men together. Takehiko followed his dad, silent for moment as he tried to recall what he'd forgotten. "Oh, dad, I just remembered. Your friend, Tsubasa, called this mornin'. He said we should come to his house tomorrow. Wants to introduce you to his fee-lon-day. Something like that."

Sesshomaru nodded. "His fiance. Alright. I will call him later. Come." He led his son into a store and flipped through the shirts before holding up one. It was a form fitting, black shirt, one red stripe running down each side. "Do you like this one, Hiko?"

"No. I want this one." He held up a shirt that, though his side, looked like it was made for a child.

"You can't have that one."

"Why not?" He asked, angry.

Sesshomaru remained calm. "It is not what some one your age should wear."

Takehiko pouted. "But I want it." His voice raised a little as he glared at his father, clutching the shirt in hsi fists.

"You are not getting it so calm down." Sesshomaru put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Takehiko, if you find shirts more suitable...I will stop for ice cream and take out before we go home."

"And I get a new video game?" He asked with a large smile.

"Of course." Sesshomaru agreed with a nod. "Now, I'm going to leave you to find a few things. Here's the card. I'll be sitting in the coffee shop over there." He handed over his platinum card and then walked over to the coffee shop. Ordering a cup of black coffee, he went to sit and pulled out his schedule. "Late nights almost over. Only two more days before we recieve the new doctor."

"So you're a doctor?" A sultry, annoying voice came from behind him. Turning, he found a young woman, looking to be perhaps 26. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

He turned back to his schedule. "Yes."

She nodded. "Mind if I sit?" Not waiting for an answer, she sat in the seat directly across from him. "My name is Eri by the way." When he didnt reply, she asked, "And yours is?"

Irritated, he answered, "Sesshomaru." 'Now, leave.' It wasn't the first time he had been hit on. In fact, it seemed that women were coming from left and right.

"What a peculiar name. Sesshomaru. Sessh-omaru. Sesshooomaru." She giggled, but ceased when she realized that she was doing so alone. "Ahem. Um, perhaps we could get together sometime."

"Perhaps." He lied, hoping it would get her off his back.

She grinned and began to pen her number on the top of his schedule. "Call me the nect time you're free."

"He won't be calling you." The deep voice cause Sesshomaru to turn around. His eyes widened. Takehiko had never sounded so...adult before. "I don't think mom would like that."

"Takehiko, you do not understand." Sesshomaru told him.

But Takehiko was too angry to listen. "I think I do. Mom's going to come back and she'll be mad when she realizes she came back from the grave to find you with some woman. You're with someone, remember? Kagome. Does that ring a bell?"

Eri breathed. "Kagome. Y-you mean you know Kagome?"

"She's my mom." He glared at her. "How do you knwo her?"

"We were like best friends until she stops coming to school. And then we find out that she died somehow. Worst year of my life."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Even worse for me. Dad, let's go."

Sesshomaru growled at his son. "You do not command your alpha, Takehiko."

"Fine, then. Stay with her. See if I care." Voice soft again, tears filled his eyes as he stormed off in search of his sisters.

"Takehiko." Sesshomaru, completely ignoring Eri and leaving his schedule on the table, left to find his son. But instead, he ran into Takara and Takako. "Have you seen your brother?"

Takara frowned. "No."f

Takako shook her head lightly. "We thought he was with you."

Sesshomaru growled. His son was going to be lost. He didn't need that. "Split up and look for him." Nose to the air, he sniffed until he caught the scent, more like Kagome's than his. He pushed open the men's room door found his son on the floor, sobbing. "Hiko."

"Go away. Go back to that woman."

"Hiko, I hardly spoke to the woman. When she walked away, I planned to rip up the number. I could never love anyone after your mother. You know that." He kneeled to embrace his son, stroking his head. "Calm down."

Takehiko fisted his father's shirt in his hands, taking deep breaths to cease his crying. He could almost feel his father's glares as men entered the restroom and stared at the pair. "I want mom back, daddy."

Sesshomaru smiled sadly. "As do I, Hiko. As do I." He stood and wet a paper towel then handed it to his son so that he could wipe his face. "Shall we find that video game now?"

Handing his bags to Sesshomaru, the boy nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Let's go, dad!"

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

_**A demon stood over a bath tub, a grin on his face, a sparkle in his eyes. 'She's ready. At last, she's ready. I preserved her body, and at last, she is ready.' He touched the cheek of the woman affectionately. "I can't wait until you get here. Satoru, get to work."**_

_**The human looked up, then ran his fingers through his hair. He read a passage from the book he'd been reading, "Gates of Heaven, we ask you to awaken. To release this soul. To give this lifeless body life again. That this person be resurrected now, and granted a heartbeart...Breath into her, master."**_

_**The demon's eyes twinkled more. He lowered his lips to hers and breathed deeply into her. Upon feeling her move, he stepped back. "Awaken, woman." When she did not move, he ordered, "Get up, woman."**_

_**The woman's eyes shot open, and she rose to a sitting position, the water lapping around her. She looked around her, eyes a dull hazel. "What am I doing here?" her voice was soft, serene.**_

_**"I've brought you back to life. I need you to do something for me."**_

_**"Where did this room come from?"**_

_**He smirked. "So you did not gain your memories? Oh, then that wound came from your male. When the time comes, I will tell you to kill him."**_

_**She stared at the blood on her hands as she pulled them away from the wound. "He betrayed me?" Her heart ached. "How dare that dog betray me?!" She cried in rage.**_

_**"Forget that for now." He placed a hand on her head, sending her brand new memories away. "For now, you live a normal life. You are engaged. You are going to be a doctor. Do you understand?" He questioned, all the while filling her mind with false memories and all the knowledge she would need.**_

_**"Yes, I do."**_

_**He smiled at her. "One last thing, your name, it's Hiyashi Kagome."**_

Sesshomaru shot up and gasped for air. "K-K-K-Kagome." His chest rose and fell. He looked over at his son, who slept beside him, to make sure that he hadn't awakened him. "Damn reoccuring nightmare." His eyes swept to the clock. "4:00. I should get ready for work." He massaged his mating mark for a second before getting up to prepare for work. It was going to be a long day, and he still had to go to dinner at Tsubasa's. Damnit.

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

"Sesshomaru."

"No."

Dr. Akane sighed. "Sesshomaru, we need you to train the new doctor. Show 'em the ropes. Onegai shimasu."

He glared down at her as he took off his white jacket. "No. I have somewhere very important to be. It can not wait." His mind drifted to the flowers and kimono in his car.

She rested a hand on his chest. "For me?"

"Woman, I suggest you not touch me." He pushed her hand off. "My mate would be furious."

"Your wench of a mate is dead." She gulped when Sesshomaru glared angrily and took a step toward her. "Um, that was taking it a little too far. You know what, you can go. I'll just tell her that you'll train her when she comes in tomorrow. Good evening, Sesshoamru-sama." Akane vamped from teh area, unable to stand his glare any longer. 'Don't need him choking me again. He cares too much about that damn dead wench.'

Sesshomaru glided out of the hospital, clenching his fists repeatedly. Clutching the steering wheel tightly, he let tears of pain and rage, and blood, streak down his face. Pulling his car to a stop, he climbed out and ran to the empty grave he'd made for her. Unable to find her body, he'd settled for a headstone, a huge one at that. He'd cut it himself. It was a lifesize model of her, of his Kagome. "What right did she have to speak of you that way, my Kagome? Does she not know that you could kill her, hands tied behind your back? If you were here. If only you were here. I have to defend your name often. Wenches arriving this way and that to dishonor you so that they may have me. Fools, they do not understand that I love only you, that you are everything I've ever wanted, ever will want. And even though you are not coming back, I will be glad to meet you in the after life." Sinking to his knees, he laid down the Sakura blossoms and kimono on the ground, his fingers trailing over the engraving. It read:

Higurashi Kagome

Mother, Mate, Daughter, Sister

1991-2009

He had wanted so badly to put the dates of the past, where she had died, but he hadn't. It was so confusing. She'd been born in the future, and had died in the past. Remarkle. But that was just what she was, 'Remarkable, my dear.' He leaned to place a light kiss on the statue (Not in a psycotic, She'll come back to life and be a prince instead of a frog, way), but stopped short when his phone rang. "What?" He snapped.

"Jeez. Hello to you too." Inuyasha shot back. "Anyway, look, I found something you're going to love."

'Kagome?' he thought, but asked, "Oh really?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I love the enthusiasm. Look, where are you?"

Sesshomaru paused a moment. He hadn't told anyone about this. Changed the subject. "What is it?"

"Oh, you'll find out when you get here."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, closed his phone, and gave the statue one last look. "Same time tomorrow, Kagome."

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

Sesshomaru walked into his house and was going to pass the living room until he heard someone call out to him. Entering, his eyes swept across the room, taking note of everyone there. "Pups, Inuyasha, Father. What was it that you had, Inuyasha?"

"This." The younger brother held something up.

"A..._cam_-_corder_?"

"Not just any camcorder. The camcorder that Kagome took back to the feudal era."

Sesshomaru frowned a little. "And your point being?"

Inutaisho grinned. "The memory is full. So that means she recorded you two, and obviously you didn't know."

Sesshomaru glanced at his father, snatching the camcorder from Inuyasha. "And you all wish to watch?"

"Oh, can we daddy?!" Takehiko asked, jumping up and down. "Can we, dad?! Huh?! Can we?!"

"You are your mother's child." He sais with a small child. "Energetic and easily excited."

"So, can we watch it, father?" Takara asked.

He blinked at her. Those were the most words she'd said in a while. Looking down at the camcorder, Sesshoamru found that he was grasping it so tightly that his nuckles were white and the plastic was cracking. He knew he wasn't ready. "I can't look at her. Not yet."

Inuyasha sympathized for once. "You sure, Sesshomaru? I mean, it might make you feel-"

"I can't see her yet!" He snapped at his brother, then looked back at the camera. "I can not. But you may."

"Not without you." Takako told her father. "We'll wait until it's a better time. We should be getting to Tsubasa's anyway."

Sesshomaru nodded at her. "Yes."

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

"Don't see what I'm doing here." Inuyasha mumbled. "I don't like him."

Inutaisho nodded. "And I hardly know him."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "He invited you. You will both go. Father, grow up." Hand raised, he knocked at the door three times.

Tsubasa smirked as he opened the door. "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. Inutaisho. Hello. Pups, welcome."

"Hi." Takehiko smiled and waved, entering the house.

"Hello." The others greeted, following suit to the dining room.

Tsubasa sat down with a smile. "So, Sesshomaru, how you doing?"

Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly. "Fine, I suppose. Where is your fiance?"

"I don't know. I told her to be home by four. She's over two hours late." He flipped out his cellphone and dialed a number, waiting for the woman on the other end to answer. "Hello...Babe, it's Tsu. I asked you to be here hours ago...What the hell they holdin' ya up for if he ain't there...No. We have company. They're here to meet you...No...I'm angry with you." He pouted like a child. "Still angry."

Seemingly out of thin air, feminine hands landed on his shoulder. "Still angry?" A soft whisper.

Tsubasa smirked. "I love it when you pop in on me like that."

"Mmmm, I know you do. So, you still angry with me?" Rising, the woman kissed his neck, then turned to the others at the table with a smile. Brushing her raven hair from her face, she batted her lashes. "Hi."

"Kagome/mom." Breathed. Whispered. Mouthed. Didn't matter how. They all said it, and were in shock over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (pt 1)

**_Quote: "The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy." - Richard Bach quotes_**

_Recap-_

_"Mmmm, I know you do. So, you still angry with me?" Rising, the woman kissed his neck, then turned to the others at the table with a smile. Brushing her raven hair from her face, she batted her lashes. "Hi."_

_"Kagome/mom." Breathed. Whispered. Mouthed. Didn't matter how. They all said it, and were in shock over it._

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome's grin grew. "Tsubasa, you've told them about me?"

Tsubasa frowned at her, then crossed his arms, huffing like a child. "Yup. Told them all about my dearest fiance who is always too busy to be with me."

"Aw, Basa-bear, Basa-kuma." Pouting, she sat in his lap, snuggling against him. "Don't be angry with me, Basa-kuma." She giggled when the kumayoukai, bear demon, sighed and hugged her.

Sesshomaru fumed as he watched the exchange, claws digging deep into the table, eyebrow twitching, and hsi eyes tinted red. With a soft snarl, he rose, jerking roughly against his father and Inuyasha who restrained him.

"Kagome, what the heck are you doing?! Sesshomaru's about to kill you two!"

"Sessh-o-ma-ru?" Kagome sighed contently. "And why would he do that?"

With a frown on his handsomely tanned face, Tsubasa eased Kagome off his lap, stood, and interrupted. "Friends, this is my fiance, Hiyashi Kagome. Kag, this is my friend, Tashio Sesshomaru, his brother Inuyasha, their father Inutaisho, and his pups, Takako, Takara, and Takehiko.

Takehiko was itching to hug Kagoem, but his sisters held him back. "Let go." He whined. 'I mean, it is mommy, right?'

"Hi." Kagome smiled and waved.

"Hi?" Inutaisho chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, my girl. Come out from behind him. Let me have a look."

She looked to her fiance for assurance, then walked toward Inutaisho. Her ruffle hemmed dress shirt hugged her form, the tight, knee length pencil skirt like a second skin.

The youkai smirked as he turned her around. "Oh, my dear Kagome, you are simply beautiful."

"Arigato." SHe whipped around so fast that the hand he'd had in her hair cut through the ponytail holder. As her hair cascaded down ehr back, she cursed softly. "That's the third one today. You demons and your claws. Jeez."

Tsubasa chuckled at her. "You have slaws too, sweetheart." He laughed harder when Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Inutaisho lokked to his sons with a sad twinkle in his eyes. He whispered, "Are you sure it's her?"

"There's only two ways to find out. I'll go ahead and test the most painful one now." Inuyasah gulped. "Hey, Kagome."

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" She asked as she looked up from ehr PDA.

He blushed and stroked the back of his head. "Could you repeat after me?"

Smirking, she leaned on the table. "Shoot."

"Can."

"Can."

"Love."

Kagome's brow lifted. "Love?"

Inuyasha shuddered. "Sit."

"Really, Inuyasha? What's the point of this?"

"Just say it!"

"Why?!"

"Ugh! Just say sit! It's so simple."

Kagome growled at him and bared her fangs. "Fine! Sit, then!"

Inuyasha smirked at her triumphantly, but almost instantly found himself thrown to the ground. "Gah!"

Gasping, she covered her mouth. "Oh my kami! Inuyasha, I am so sorry! Did I harm you?!"

"Ugh." Inuyasha pushed himself up off the ground and ran to embrace her. "Kagome! It's you! You're back!"

"Back?" Kagome mouthed to Tsubasa, who shrugged. "What do you mean...back, Inuyasha?"

Holding her at arms length, he grinned, canines flashing. "Long story short? You're my ex in a way. You mated my bro Sesshomaru, had these three pups, and then got killed."

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh? And when was this?"

"Five hundred years or so ago."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, then laughed, amused. "You're lying right? Jokin gwith me? Yanking my chain."

He frowned. "Iie. You've been brought back by God. I just know it. You couldn't have possibly forgotten, Kagome."

Kagome stepped out of his grip. "Tsu, is your friend on some type of meds?"

"No." Tsubasa grimaced. "Sesshomaru had a mate a while back. I guess you look like her."

"No. It's her. No mistakes about it. It has to be her because only she can sit me. Kagome, look at the pups. Don't you feel anything?"

"Uh...they're cute, beautiful even," She offered.

"But you can't feel yourself in them?"

Kagome was going to reply when Takehiko broke free and leapt at her, knocking them both to the ground "Mommy, you're back! I'm so glad." He hugged her tightly.

She squirmed, uncomfortable. "Uh, Sesshomaru, a little help with your son."

Sesshomaru took one step. "Takehiko."

"No! She's back, and I'm never letting her go again!"

"Takehiko!" Sesshomaru barked.

The younger youkai whimpered, tears streaming down his face. He stood and ran into his grandfather's arms, seeking comfort.

"Arigato godzaimasu." Kagome took Sesshomaru's offered hand and stood.

He reached out to grab her chin, eyes sweeping to the growling Tsubasa. "As your alpha, Tsubasa, I have every right to inspect her." Taking in Kagome's features, he smirked. 'They have not changed in the least.' Drawing her to him, he inhaled against her neck. 'Same sweet scent also.'

"S-Sesshomaru? What are you doing?"

"Inhaling your delicious scent." Upon feeling her attempt to free herself, Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome growled back. "I am not your Kagome."

Sesshomaru moved back and stared into her eyes. "You require proof?" Without so much as a second of hesitation, he cut down the middle of her blouse.

"Augh!"

Tsubasa snarled. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru froze. There was no scar. He squated. 'I was almost sure there would be one.' A hand on her stomach, he mumbled, "Where is it?"

Fuming, Kagome glowered silently. Fists clenched. Fangs and teeth gritting. "You damned perverted bastard!" She fiercly back handed him.

All was quiet. Sesshomaru rose a trembling hand to his cheek. She'd hit him. She had never hit im before. "Kagome." The hurt in his voice seemed misplaced. "You've never struck me before."

"Because I don't know you!" Concentration broken by anger, a jagged scar formed on her lowed abdomen, as well as on ehr back.

"It is there." Sesshomar said with a small smile.

Kagome looked down and her eyes filled with tears. SHe struggled to cover herself. "How the hell did you know about that?" She took a step away in fear.

Sesshomaru touched the scar again. "That was how you died."

"I never died! I'm not her!" Kagome sprinted out of the room.

Tsubasa clapped his hands. "Bravo, Sesshomaru. Look, that scar? A bad car accident. Real bad." He rose his shirt and pointed to the scars on his chest. "Even I have marks. I wanted you to meet my fiance, Sess. Thanks alot for the pain you brought her. I know you miss your mate, but that is mine. You can go." He left to console Kagome.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's broken scrunchy and sniffed it. He sighed. "There is not mistake that that is my Kagome. And fate returned her to me this way."

"Son, I know you loved Kaogme bu-"

"I still love Kagome."

"Is there a poss-"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "None whatsoever."

Inutaisho rubbed the back of his neck. "So what do you-"

"I plan to take her back." Arrogance returned.

Takara smiled and hugged her father. "Mom is back. And you're going to bring her back to us, right, dad?"

"Hai."

Takako squealed, acting more childish than normal. "Oh really, dad?! This is perfect! Come on! Let's go home! We have planning to do if you're going to win her back!" Giggling, she and her sister dragged their father out, Inuyasha and Inutaisho just behind.

Takehiko slowly walked behind. He stopped at Kagome and Tsubasa's bedroom door. 'Mommy's still crying.' He moved back when the door opened. "H-hey."

Kagome wiped her face. "Hay."

"We're jsut leaving now. I thought it would be nice to say bye."

"Oh, hold on. Let me walk you out. Tsu, I'll be back.." Grasping Takehiko's hand, she led him outside and stopped on the porch.

He stood there for a moment, inable to take hsi eyes off of her. "Utsukushii."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

He kicked at the ground, hands in his pockets. Though he tried to hold back, he couldn't keep himself from embracing her lovingly. "I want you to be her so badly."

She sighed and stroked his head as it rested against her chest. "And if I were, I'd be the happiest woman alive to have such a handsome, loving son. If you ever wanna talk-"

"Tomorrow? At 4:00. Aqua city?"

Kagome giggled. "Alrigt. I'll see you then." Kissing his forehead, she sent him off. "Bye, Hiko! Keep it a secret." She waved.

A big, goofy smile on his face, he nodded then rushed to the car.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on Kagome until she re-entered the house. "Hiko, what did you two talk about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. She just calmed me down, dad."

"But what did she say?" Inuyasha pressed.

"My mommy said to keep it a secret so there!"

"Kid! What the hell did she say?!" Inuyasha demanded, wincing when his father slapped the back of his head. "What?!"

Takehiko sighed. "Mommy said it's a secret, so I'm keeping it a secret. But she still doesn't remember us."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Soon enough, she will."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome reached for Sesshomaru with a seductive smirk plastered on her face. "Have you missed me, dearest Sesshomar?" She licked his nose affectionately.

Groaning, he replied, "Of course, my vixen. And I take it you've longed for me as well."

"Oh, baby, you know it." The oversized t-shirt was pulled over her head and tossed aside. "Kiss me."

"And what is the magic word, miko?"

Kagome growled, pouncing roguishly on him. "Now, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Lying back on the plush, ivory satin sheeted bad, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Hn. I do not think you deserve a kiss."

A devious smirk crossed her face, and she heaved a remorseful sigh. "Oh, its just too bad you're afraid. How dishonorable, afraid of a ning-" She found herself flipped onto her back.

"Dearest," His lip lifted into a snarl, "it would serve you well to not remark on my honor."

"Oh my. This ningen didn't harm your ego did she? What kind of punishment could possibly be good enough to teach this lowly ningen a lesson."

Sesshomaru blinked at her, then tossed his head back and roared with laughter. "Fiesty little onna." Ducking his head with a chuckle, he pressed his lips to hers firmly then drew back, hair on his tongue. "What the h-"

*X*X*X

Sesshoamru's eyes snapped open and lowered to where he had a mouthful of his son's hair. Exhaling softly, he stroked the boys hair down.

The young demon curled closer to his father, whimpering as he slept. "Mommy...stop hurting her...you're killing her...wake up, mommy...please wake up...don't leave me!"

"Take. Hiko." Sesshomaru shook him. "Awaken, pup."

"Daddy, it was horrible. SHe killed mom. Killed her again."

"It is alright, pup. You're mother is alive now. And she'll join us. Things will be fine." He cradled his son to his muscular bosom.

Takehiko yawned and nuzzled further into his father's chest. "Are you going to work now?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the digital clock beside his bed. 7:00 flashed in thick, red numbers. "I should shower soon."

"Oh. Can I-" The ringing doorbell caught his attention. Tossing the covers back, he stumbled after his father. 'Who's he?'

The male standing in the doorway was strangely tall for a human. Eyes piercing hazel, hair raven and down his neck. He appeared to be perhaps 30. "Um, hello."

Sesshoamru observed him with a stoic face. "Hn."

"I-I'm Ken. I'm looking for this woman." He held up a pitcture. "She was seven then. I haven't seen ehr in a while, but I caught a glimpse of her the other day."

"Kagome/mom." Takehiko and Sesshoamru whispered, then glared, "Why?"

Ken scratched at his head. "I'm her father. I'm almost sure she lives in this area."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai. She does...Return tomorrow. I will ask her if I may tell you more."

"Sure. Sure. Okay. Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow. Oh, son, what's your name, and how do you know my daughter?"

"Sesshomaru. I am her mate, and this is one of out three pups."

Ken's face fell. "She-she mated without me, and had children? I suppose I shouldn't have expected her to put her life on hold." With a watery smile, he turned to go, until Takehiko caught his shoulder. "Yes?"

"So," he attempted to deepen his voice, "you are my grandfather?"

Ken nodded. "If you are Kagome's child, then yes."

Takehiko grinned and hugged him. "Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite." he waved, settled into his car, and drove off.

"Daddy, it's time for you to get ready for work. So get ready." He ordered.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kagome sat, studying the charts on teh clipboard that Dr. Akane had given her. 'Mr. Seikei needs a spongebath. Mrs. Yasumi needs her meds, all ten of them. My. Nan needs a bedpan...Why all these simple tasks? I'm a certified surgeon, and they're treating me like a nurse!'

"Hiyashi-san." Dr. Akane called unto the new doctor.

'Hmph.' Kagome stood and followed out of the office.

"Okay. I'm going to introduce you to your mentor. You'll be working with him for a few months or so, intil you've proven yourself capable. Ah, there he is now, Dr. Tashio-"

Kagome's upper lip curled in disgust. "Sesshomaru."

He seemingly froze. "Kagome. Hn, have you realized yet?"

"More than I wish to." She mumbled, all the while glaring at Sesshomaru as he sized her up. "Done yet, Sesshomaru?" Kagome stiffened when he cupped her cheek.

He smirked. "No." lips pursed, eyes laughing.

growled, turning to walk away. She sent over her shoulder, "Oh, and Hiyashi-san, the next time you decide to where a belt in place of a skirt, think about those whose sight will suffer."

Kagome's jaw went slack. "Th-that wench. SHe didn't." Sneering, she shook her head, and tilted her head upward to look at Sesshomaru. "First is Seikei-san. Needs a sponge bath. Let's go, Tashio-san."

"Sesshomaru." He corected. 'Why would she call me that?" Mentally frowning at ehr tense body, he decided upon, :Sesshomaru-san?"

"Heh. Good enough." She grinned at him. "Now, can you help me find room 814, Sesshomaru-san?"

"Of course." The youkai sat his hand on her lower back, directing her toward the elevator. Clawed hands reached for the floor buttons at the same time and collided.

Though Kagome didn't quite understand the spark that ignited at the touch, she understood that she was blushing and wanted to feel it again. And the mere thought angered her. 'I don't know this pervert! I should just ignore the psycho.'

Sesshomaru trained his eyes on Kagome and held them there. She was blushing, obviously because of his touch. He grabbed a lock of her hair and pushed it behind her ear, staring into her eyes when she grasped his wrist. "Do I tempt you?" It was a strictly honest, innocent questions/

Eyes narrowed, Kagome lied, "No. This elevator is just taking forever."

Sesshomaru stepped toward her, smirking arrogantly as she stepped back and kept doing so until she was flesh against the door. But before he could even touch her.

*DING*

'Oh, thank kami.' Kagome scrambled out, earching the halls for the room.

"This way."

Heat rising to her cheeks, Kagome bowed her head, mumbled nearly incoherent, "Arigato godzaimasu," and entered the room with a grin. "Hello, Seikei-san. I must say, when I read about a sponge bath, I expected someone older.'

The male looked over at her, his violet eyes growing wide with shock. "K-K, can I have a hug?"

Kagome cocked a brow. "Mm, I suppose." She ignored the angry look in Sesshomaru's eyes and leaned to hug the man. "Um, Mr. Seikei."

"Call me Miroku."

"Okay, then, Miroku, hands to ourselves please." Swatting his hand from her bottom, she looked up to find a brown haired woman in the doorway.

She shook her head. "Married all these years and you still can't control your-self...K-Kagome?"

Kagome frowned. "Gomennasai. Do I know you?"

"Watarimasen." Sango turned to Sesshomaru."That's Kagome, right, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Though his eyes yelled 'Yes', he forced himself to say, "No. I myself made the same mistake."

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted. "As if, Sesshomaru-san. You haven't learned from your mistake yet. I'll probably have to smack you again."

Miroku shook his head. "If you've done that and lived, you are none other than Lady Kagome."

"It's not like I wouldn't like to be to be the mother of those wonderful pps. I mean, when Tsubasa and I mate and have cubs, I want them to be just like-" She choked as she was lifted off the ground by her neck. Opening her eyes, she screamed silently as she stared into the most terrifying red eyes she'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 2 78

Recap- Miroku shook his head. "If you've done that and lived, you are none other than Lady Kagome."

"It's not like I wouldn't like to be to be the mother of those wonderful pps. I mean, when Tsubasa and I mate and have cubs, I want them to be just like-" She choked as she was lifted off the ground by her neck. Opening her eyes, she screamed silently as she stared into the most terrifying red eyes she'd ever seen.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"You will not mate him. Let alone have his pups." Sesshomaru snarled at her, voice a low deathly tone.

Sango noticed Kagome's defiant look. 'She's going to say something to make him want to kill her.' Acting quickly, she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "You're going to kill her again!"

Sobering up, Sesshoamru released her, watching with regret as she slid to the ground, a hand on her throat. "Kagome, I-"

"Damn you." She hissed, tears prickign painfully at the back of her eyes. "Damn you to hell, Tashio Sesshomaru."

He sighed a squated. "It was not my intention to harm you. I foolishly lost control." He stroked her cheek gently.

Kagome eyed him, searching for signs of lies or deception. When she spotted none, she smirked, "Tashio-san, you need help."

Sesshomaru glared as Sango and Miroku laughed at his expense. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Hm." She chuckled, placing a hand absently on his chest. "Nothing, Sessho-kun. Now, we have somewhere to be." Glanced at her watch. "And are running late. Meet you at the elevator."

"My sponge bath?" Miroku whined, reaching for her.

Kagome placed a hand on her head. "Oh, silly me. How could I forget." She took the bucket of warm water and poured it over his head. "Your aura shows no sign of pain, so I'll be going, Miroku-kun. Later." Victorious, she turned with a giggle and left the room.

Miroku sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, cocking a brow at the smirking daiyoukai. "What?"

"She called me Sessho-kun." He followed after her, a love sick puppy on an invisible leash.

Miroku smiled and clapped. "And once again, she has him hooked."

Sango nodded. "Oh, yeah. Not to mention lined and sunk."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Images of Kagome swam through Takehiko's mind as he floated through the hospital on a small cloud. 'Now, to ask father to take me to aqua city.' But as he rounded a corner, something caught his eye. 'Dad? Momma?'

Sesshomaru extended the flowers toward Kagome. "Accept them."

Kagome blinked, her cheeks flaming. "I couldn't. Basa would be angry. And I just can't."

"Why not?" he demanded to know.

"Sesshomaru-san, I'm happily engaged. And besides, you only think I'm your mate. I can't accept them."

"Then recieve tham as a welcome to the hospital." Once again, he handed them out.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. 'Despite that blank mask of his, I see the need and want in his eyes.' A small sigh passed through her lips, and she hesitantly took them from him. "Arigato." She hugged the flowers to her chest and inhaled. "They smell lovely."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in a slight nod. "They smell of you. White water lilies and stream water." Pulling a lock of her hair to his nose, he took a deep breath and gave a ghost of a smile.

She gulped and took a step away, slipping on a discarded glove. Her eyes clenched shut as she waited for the impact which never came. Hazel orbs opened to Sesshomaru's face far too close for comfort. 'Engaged to Tsubasa. Engaged to Tsubasa.' She chanted the mantra repeatedly. "U-uh Sesshomaru." Kami how she hated that the hall was empty.

Sesshomaru's eyelids lowered as he moved hsi face closer to hers, but before his lips could make contact, she slipped out of his grasp. "Grrrrr."

"Um, he he. I, uh, got somewhere to be. See ya tomorrow Shomaru-kun!" Eager to get away, she tripped again and broke her heel. "Shit." Snatching off the shoe, she kept running, anything to get away.

'Hmph.' Sesshomaru looked to where his son was hiding. "You may come out now."

Blushing because he was caught, Takehiko stepped out. "Hey, daddy. Ready to go to Aqua city?"

"Why do you wish to go? We've only just been shopping." Sesshomaru answered, glancing down at his hand for a moment when his son grasped it. 'He is planning to lie.'

"I just wanted to buy some more clothes."

Sesshomaru glanced at him, but remained silent the whole ride to the mall. He handed over his credit card. "I will return for you in an hour and a half."

Takehiko didn't even speak. He snatched the card, hugged his father, and ran. "Later!" 'Now, to find mommy.' 


	4. Chapter 3

Recap- Sesshomaru glanced at him, but remained silent the whole ride to the mall. He handed over his credit card. "I will return for you in an hour and a half."

Takehiko didn't even speak. He snatched the card, hugged his father, and ran. "Later!" 'Now, to find mommy.'

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_**Poem:**_

_**You make the sun shine on a cloudy day**_

_**When I'm sick you kiss the pain away**_

_**Your tender voice took away my fears**_

_**Your hand that wiped away my tears**_

_**The love you give so honest and pure**_

_**Keeping me forever safe and secure**_

_**You make flowers bloom in the spring**_

_**It was you who fixed my broken wing**_

_**Mom because of you I now know love**_

_**My guardian angel from above**_

_**- Christopher G. Parham.**_

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome sighed for the third time since she'd arrived near the fountain. Smelling the flowers again, she grimaced in annoyance and growled. "Stupid Sesshomaru."

Takehiko smiled and approached her. "What did dad do this time?"

Her eyes snapped up and looked into golden ones. "Takehiko, hey. Oh, um, your father...I just have to work with him. That's stressful. But forget that. Sit." She smiled warmly, patting the bench beside her. "Or we could sit on the fountain."

"On." His face lit with delight. He took her hand and nearly dragged her to the fountain. "Pretty flowers. Who gave them to you?"

"Hm?" She blushed. "Oh, these. No one important really. Um, so let's talk. Any questions for me?"

Takehiko rocked slowly, back and forth. "Um, what's your favorite color?"

Kagome waved a hand through his hair. 'He has such a cute purr.' "Silver, actually." Grinning, she held up a finger, "And emerald of course. They're espevially wonderful together."

"What do you think about daddy?"

"Your father? I think he's annoying, arrogant, hard headed, and cold." Her eyes softened and drifted away from a him, a smile she never realized she'd had on her face. "But he has his compassionate moments, I suppose. And his eyes are so warm when he looks...He's hurt because your mommy is gone. And he misses and loves her very much."

"Daddy likes you."

Kagome nodded grimly. "Because I resemble her."

Takehiko looked at her curiously. "Why are you marrying Tsubasa?"

"Well, that was spontaneous."

"Spon-tane-ee-us?"

"It's when something is sudden, random."

"Oh."

She crossed her arms and inhaled. "I like him very much."

"But you don't love Tsubasa-oji, do you?" No answer. "Do you love me?"

Kagome gulped. "Uhhhh, I, um, I do."

Takehiko embraced her, face nuzzling against her neck. "I love you too, mommy."

Kagome whimpered. "Kagome. Please, call me Kagome."

"That is disrespectful, mommy. Daddy said so." He laughed a bit.

"I am not her, Hiko."

"You always used to call me, Hiko." He whispered, holding her tighter.

Kagome sighed. "She called you that. I'm not her. You shouldn't call me 'mommy'."

Takehiko glared at her. "But you are my mommy. So that's just what I'll call you!" He growled loudly at the staring passerbys. "What are you looking at?!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." She cooed soothingly; Then she slid closer and held him. "Calm down, pup. Just relax."

"Why?" He sniffed. "Why can't you see that you're my mom. Everyone else knows it. I even think Tsubasa knows it."

"I jsut don't see any possibility." Taking a deep breath, she growled lowly to sooth him.

Takehiko sighed against her neck. "Daddy's the reason you can growl and stuff. Before, you were a human miko, then a kind of demon miko."

Kagome stiffend. She had wondered aout that. 'But my reasons are different. He didn't change me. I was simply born this way.'

He yawned. "Daddy wants you to love him again." He wondered if he would hurt her if he nibbled on ear like in the past. 'Probably.'

"Takehiko...why do you act as though you are five? Especially when you look 15." She released him from her hug.

"Why?" He shrugged, waving his fingers through the water. "When you died, I was only five. And I saw it. It hurt so much mommy. And I dreamt about it for fays. I decided that I wanted you to see me grow up. I wanted you to be there for all of my moments. So I had to stay the same, at least until you came back. I love you more than anyone, mom, even more that dad."

Kagome blnked back the tears that threatened to spill over. "I-I think it's time for me to go, Takehiko."

He frowned, confused. "Why, mommy?"

"I'm not her." She told him, her voice teary.

"Mommy."

Kagome rose quickly. "I am my own person. I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm not your mother. Forgive me, I just can't be."

Takehiko grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave me again." A few tears rolled down his face. "I'm begging you, mommy. Pease don't."

"I'm so, so sorry, Takehiko-kun." Kissing his forehead, she snatched up her purse and ran off, not realizing that she'd dropped her PDA.

Tearful, the boy reached down and pocked it up. "Mom." Pocketing it, he scented the air and began to follow the aroma to the parking lot. Eyes closed, he concentrated. 'Where are you?' He turned suddenly when he heard a horn and saw a car coming at him. Frozen by fear, he looked away.

Sesshomaru felt panic come to him as he saw that hsi son was about to be hit. Leaping out of the car, he raced to him, snatching to boy into his arms, then heading back to the car. "Takehiko! What the hell were you thinking?!"

He didn't answer his father. Instead, he stared at the ground.

Sesshomaru was going to yell again, when he saw his son shedding tears. "Were you that afraid, son?"

"No." He wiped his eyes.

"Then what happened? Why the tears? Did someone inside harm you?"

Takehiko shrugged and took his father's hand in his. "Mom. I was thinking about her. She must have been there, but I didn't see her. I found this." He handed the PDA to his father.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'Two lies in one day.' He looked at the PDA. "Shall we give it to her tomorrow? You will be joining me for lunch, won't you?"

"Uh-huh."

Sesshomaru petted his head. "Do you wish to see her, my pup?"

The child/pup nodded vigorously. "Hai, obou." Smiling, he thought, 'I can find out what to do to make her remember.'

"Your sisters will join us. So do not tell them that Kagome will as well. I wish to surprise them. Now come, we will be late."

"Late for what, papa?" He slid into the passenger's seat.

"Rin and Shippo's baby shower." Sesshomaru offered a small smile despite the fact that he did not wish for his little girl to grow up and have pups.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

**_Poem:_**

**_I remember the day we met_**

**_I remember it all too well_**

**_I remember how we started_**

**_And I remember how we ended_**

**_I remember how it feels with_**

**_Your lips touching mine_**

**_I remember what it's like in your arms_**

**_I remember what you told me_**

**_I remember what I promised_**

**_I remember that day we spent together_**

**_I remember all my tears_**

**_-Section by Amber Arnold_**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Rin glared at ehr father, obviously annoyed. "Tell me already. What's the surprise, dad?!"

Shippo nodded in agreement. "Spill it."

Inutaisho began, "Well, your father things-"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Her father knows-"

"That mom is back!" The three pups yelled jubilantly.

The couple of the hour's faces fell. "That's not funny, guys."

Takako frowned in return. "Why would we lie about mom?"

"It's true. I saw dearest Lady Kagome with my own eyes. Miroku grinned. "And I felt her firm as ever- Ow! Inuyasha you wound me!" The lecherous monk stroked his abused head.

"YOU stupid lech! YOU felt her up?! The first thing you do when you realize she's alive is grope her! You're lucky that stupid jewel made you live so long!"

Sango sighed, shook her head, and looked over at the two. "Shut up." Such a deathly cold voice frightened the pair.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered. "You finally got her pregnant?"

"Hm. I hope so. That jewel affected us terribly. I thought we were cursed."

"So," Rin's voice shook, "m-mom is really alive? How?"

Takara shrugged. "We don't know. I'm starting to wonder if it's really her."

Takehiko stretched and yawned. "It is. Somewhere deep down, she remembers us. She even told me she loved me."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "And when was this?"

'Umm....I shouldn't have said anything.' Blushing, he scratched his head.

"On the porch that day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm, well...."

"Out with it!"

"No! It's my alone time with my mom! YOu're going to ruin it, Inu-baka!"

Rin snarled, hormones raging. "She's our mom too! And if you don't tell us, I'll kill you!"

He snorted. "Whatever! You won't touch me, or mom will be angry with you! So there!"

She lunged at him and growled when he moved. "Get back here, you prick!"

"No!"

"Takehiko! Come ba-" She skidded to a stop when she heard a ring. "Where is that coming from?"

Sesshomaru pulled the device out of his pocket. "Kagome's PDA."

"Oooh, where is she supposed to be?!"

'Dinner at Saigon.' He read aloud.

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Rin snatched up her coat and left the house for the restaurant, everyone else in tow.

Shippo grinned, emerald eyes shining as he spotted Kagome. "She is alive." He was going to stand to go to her, when Tsubasa approached her table. "Tsubasa? What is he doing here?"

Kagome looked over at her fiance as he sat down. "Hey."

Tsubasa smiled. "Hey. You look like something's on your mind."

"Oh, just Sesshomaru and the pups."

"Oh, Kagome. Forget it."

"I can't. I mean, I work with him. And...ugh." Shaking her head, she took a sip of wine.

"Where were you? Today, after work?"

"Oh, then, with Takehiko. I think I may have hurt him." Tears filled her eyes, a few trickling down. Urgently, she wiped them.

Tsubasa sighed. "Stop worrying." Brushing her tears away with his finger tips, he pulled her to him and kissed her firmly. 'I could almost swear I just heard a few growls.' "He's a strong boy."

Kagome smiled a little. "He sure is." Wiping her eyes again, she rose, giving Sesshomaru's party a view of the strapless, emerald dress she was wearing. Grabbing her forest green shawl, she pecked his forehead. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Be back by the time the food is here."

Sesshomaru's party filed out after her, watching her lean tiredly against the wall. Sesshomaru took a silent step toward her, and Kagome's head shot up.

"You really are stalking me, aren't you, Sesshomaru." She teased.

"Hn."

"And you got your whole family in on it."

A male who had been walking up the sidewalk stopped when he spotted Kagome. "My, my dear, you are simply delectable." He traced a finger along her jaw, yelping when Kagome forced him against the wall, his arm pent behind his back. "Jeez, wench, let go!"

Kagome bared her fangs at him. "You reak of wenches. Tell your poor wife," she spat, tapping his ring, "that I send my sincerest apologies. Get out of my sight," Sneering as he ran, she remarked, "Coward."

"Some one is not in the best of moods." Sesshomaru stated with a cocked brow, amusement in his eyes.

"I'm stressed, and I lost my PDA." She muttered.

"This PDA?" Sesshomaru showed her, then snatched back when she reached for it.

Kagome giggled in disbelief. "You found it!" She reached again, but to no avail. "Sesshomaru-san?"

"I expect," he drawled, "something in return." He smirked at her. When Kagome glared defiantly, he chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, dear." he cupped her cheek in his left hand.

And though she leaned into his touch unknowingly, she snapped, "You can not say that. You have not known be for long."

Rin interrupted. "He's known you forever, mom."

"How many children did you to have?" Kaogme asked Sesshomaru.

"YOU and I had these three. Rin and her kitsune mate, Shippo, are adopted."

Wearily, Kagome shied away from him, sluping against the wall. "How did you get my PDA?"

Sesshomaru handed it to her. "Takehiko."

"Takehiko?"

"I found it in the mall, mom." He pointedly gave her a look that said not to tell.

"Mom?" She groaned. "I'm going to die of stress. This joke is getting tired, Sesshomaru."

"There is no joke, miko."

Kagome tensed. "How do you know I'm a miko?"

Haughty, he pulled her against him. "Because you are mine. I know everything about you."

"For example?" She bit. "And let me go. I have to get back."

"Once I have you, you will never go back." Sesshomaru held her close, his face buried in her hair.

"Comfy, Kag?"

Kagome jumped and whipped around. "Tsubasa, I was just coming back." She hugged his waist.

Tsubasa nodded, glaring over her head at Sesshomaru. "You're taking things too far, Sesshomaru. I told ya. This is mine, to love, to mate, to be with. Yours died ages ago."

"Mutt, you are mistaken." Sesshomaru growled back.

Tsubasa's upper lip curled. "Fine then. Let's battle. Right here, right now, for her."

"Tsu, we're in the middle of the city. Just let it go."

"No. It's a youkai custom, Kagome. Now, step aside. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Pushing her away, he stared ahead. "We lesser," he used air quotes, "demons go first."

'I can't let him hurt Sesshomaru, or vice versa.' Kagome thought. So when she saw him knick Sesshomaru's chin, something inside her snapped and she whimpered. Before he could strike again, she tossed a barrier around Sesshomaru, clutching her abdomen.

Tsubasa frowned. "What's wrong, Kag? Don't want your 'mate' to get hurt?"

Kagome took a deep breath and released her stomach, only to see her blood seeping through her dress.

"Y-you're bleeding."

Head pounding, Kagome clutched at it, whimpering. "I know." She whined.

"Oh man." he wrapped his arms around her to keep ehr from collapsing. "Kag, are you okay?"

"It hurts." She whined lounder.

Panicked, he hugged her to him, glaring and growling when Sesshomaru reached for her. "I han handle it!" He lifted Kagome into his arms, bridle style and carried her to the car.

Kagome glanced over his shoulder and whispered, "Sesshomaru." She felt her brain working as she remembered. 'My mate. My pups. SESSHOMARUUUUU!' But before she could call him aloud, seh was out.

Takako found herself chuckling, then giggling, then laughing.

Takehiko glared. "What are you laughing at?! SHe's hurt!"

"She remembers! I jsut read her thoughts, and she remember!"

"R-really?"

"I swear! She rememebed us! She said, 'my mate, my pups!' And she called for you, dad. Do you think it was because she protected you?"

"Perhaps." There was a smile of disbelief on his face as Tsubasa drove away. "Hopefully."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Tsubasa snarled as the phone rang for the fifteenth time. 'Pick up!' Five rings later, as he planned to hang up, he heard the phone be answered. "Hello?"

A sigh, "What is it, Tsubasa?"

"It's Kagome. She put up a barrier around Sesshomaru to protect him. Then that wound started to bleed. And I swear she remembers, master. She is resting now."

"Repeat the other part."

"She remembers!"

"That's what I thought you said." Calm as jsut before the storm. Then furious as the storm itself. "You idiot! How could you let this happen?!"

Tsubasa shook his head. 'I don't know. It was an accident. I foolishly stood up to Sesshomaru when he tried to claim her."

An annoyed, exasperated sigh, "I told you not to get attached. This is a charade. I'd never let someone so important to me mate the likes of you."

"Yeah, master, I know."

"Good, now do as I say. Touch her head."

Tsubasa reentered the bedroom and ran his hand from Kagome's waist to her head. "Alright."

"Okay. Now, concentrate and summon the memories away."

"Hai, master." He closed his eyes and imagined himself dismissing her memories. His hand glowed a soft blue and did son. "Done."

Another sigh, "God. Now, hang up the phone and wake her up. If she still remembers...knock her out and bring her to me. But I swear to Kami, I love her and if you hurt her..."

"I won't. Promise. De wa mata, master." Hanging up, Tsubasa shook Kaogme awake. "Kag, baby, are you feeling better?"

Kagome looked up at him ans smiled tiredly. "Hay, sweetheart. What happened?"

Tsubasa brushed hsi nose to hers. "Fainted. I was worried."

She blushed. "No need to be." Kagome arched her back in pain. "Ugh."

"You need anything? Water? Ice?"

"You. Lay with me." She pulled him down and snuggle dcloser. "Why do we have to wait so long to marry and mate? Why not now?"

"Why not now?" God knew he wanted to. Just to take her and have her forever. But no, he couldn't. "Be patient. It will be well worth the wait." he lied instead.

Kagome kissed him passionately. "I bet it will."

Tsubasa shuddered. 'Gods help me. Help me! Stop her from tempting me!' He felt his pants tighten. 'Shit!' "Um, I'm gonna, um, get you something to eat. Excuse me." He darted out.

She laughed loudly, pressing her nose to his pillow. "Sweet, Tsu." She frowned upon spotting her PDA. "Oh yeh, Sesshomaru gave it back to me. I should invite him to lunch, as a thank you." Smiling to herself, she sank back beneath the covers and slept.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"So," Ken started, eager for an answer, "what did Kagome say?"

Sesshomaru observed the man across from him. "She did not give me permission. Nor did she deny it." When he'd asked, she'd been angry with him and had ignored him.

Ken nodded. 'So there is hope.' "Oh."

"Tell me, Kagome seems upset with you. She says that you are dead."

Ken swallowed. "I was. But then I woke up and began searching for her."

"She says you were killed by the family of the woman you killed."

"How does she know? I made sure that...I planned..."

Sesshomaru cut him off. "Why did you murder her? How do I not know that you will not kill my Kagome?"

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I murdered noone."

"Kagome seems confused."

"That woman died on the operation table. I told them she did not need the surgery. They pled despite the consequences. And then killed me when she did the inevitable and died!"

"Lower your voice, Higurashi-san. The pups are sleeping. I was only repeating what Kaogme stated. SHe did not get the full knowledge. She believes you killed someone purposely."

"How could she? She loved me. She knew me."

"She was seven." Sesshomaru answered.

Ken exhaled. "How long have you known my baby?"

"Closely or simply known?"

"Both."

"Simply known, since she was 15. Closely known, since she was 16 1/2."

The father nodded. "C-could you tell me everything you know about her? Tell me how much she has grown, her personality, her intelligence. I want to know all you know of my daughter."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "When there is time, I will. But there is on thing you must know."

"Oh? What?"

"Kagome was killed."

"Y-you strung me along?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You missunderstand. She, as you and my own father were, was ressurrected. She does nto recall much, but I am working towards that. I will take a picture of her as often as I can. But in return, i require a favor."

"Yes. Of course."

"Tell me. Why are you alive?"

"I woke up. A man mumbled something about perfection and kicked me out. But I don't care. I'm here, and Kagome will allow me to be in her life eventually. Anything else?"

Sesshomaru looked off. "No. You may go."So, a male ressurected her and set her free. "Why?" He didn't know...and that was a terrible thing. 'Who could want to bring so many people back. What is the connection? Father, Ken, Kagome. Does it have anything to do with me." He snarled. "Damnit!"


	5. Assistance

Pardon me for being so spaced out with my chapters. Things are a little busy for me now so I would like to have an assistant. I will tell said person what I want the chapter to be about, then he/she will email me their chapter. I'd like at least 3,000 words and at least one poem/quote/song. Tell me if you are interested.

THANK YOU. 


	6. Chapter 4

Recap:

"Tell me. Why are you alive?"

"I woke up. A man mumbled something about perfection and kicked me out. But I don't care. I'm here, and Kagome will allow me to be in her life eventually. Anything else?"

Sesshomaru looked off. "No. You may go."So, a male ressurected her and set her free. "Why?" He didn't know...and that was a terrible thing. 'Who could want to bring so many people back. What is the connection? Father, Ken, Kagome. Does it have anything to do with me." He snarled. "Damnit!"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

**_'Cause along with all the fear_**

**_The worry and the wait_**

**_I have to admit I'm excited_**

**_For new chances and for this long awaited date_**

**_- Medalladark (Quizzila)_**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Hiyashi-san, I was wondering if you could-"

Kagome held up a finger when her phone rang. "Gomennasai. Moshi moshi."

Tsubasa growled sensually into the phone. "Hey, baby. What are you doing?"

"Missing you." Giggling nervously, Kagome blushed and looked away from Dr. Akane. "And getting ready for lunch."

"Hm, wanna join me for lunch. There won't be any food, but I'll be happy to allow you to feast on me."

Cheeks painted a pretty red, she studdered, "U-um, actually, I planned to take a friend out for lunch, sweetheart.

"Oh." Disappointment dripped from his voice.

She frowned sympathetically. "So sorry, babe. But, uh, let me make it up to you. Besides, you'll have me all to yourself during the honey moon."

He smirked to himself. 'No, actually.' "Ah, ofcourse. The honeymoon. Well, be safe. I will see you later, baby."

"Bye." Placing the phone into her coat pocket, she gave Akane an apologetic smile. "Sorry. What was it?"

"I need you to..."

"Accompany this Sesshomaru to lunch." Sesshomaru slyly wrapped an arm around Kagome's hip.

Kagome inclined her head to look at him. 'Gosh, I hope I'm not blushing because of that stupid daydream I had on the ride here.' But she knew that she was. "Hey, you. I was meaning to invite you to lunch, a thank you for giving me my PDA back."

Dr. Akane smiled to herself in triumph. "Actually, Hiyashi-san, you're needed here during lunch."

"For what? Anything serious?"

"Well, no, but..."

Sesshomaru gave her a hard look. "Then she and I will leave now. Kagome, here are my keys. Wait in the car. I will be there in a second."

Dr. Akane glowered as she watched Kagome take the keys and walk out cockily. "Don't give me that look, Sesshomaru."

"You will not continue to disrespect her, Akane. You words may sound polite, but you look down at her as though she is beneath you. But get something straight, wench, MY mate is beneath no one, especially not a low rate demoness like yourself."

"Oh, but she can be beneath her fiance, right?" She flinched and turned to run as she scented Sesshomaru beast coming forth. When his hand clasped her collar, she whined piteously, "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama. I went to far. I was beyond out of line, my lord."

"I am still the Lord of the Western Lands as you know." He whispered venomously into her ears. "And though she does not remember, that means that she is still the Lady of the Western Lands. If she ever wishes for your head, I will personally see to it that she obtains it, as well as making sure that no one even notices that your pitiful being is missing." Shoving her away from him roughly, he glared daggers of ice and walked out to his car.

Kagome looked out of Sesshomaru's window when she felt someone staring at her. "Oh, hi, Sesshomaru. What?"

"You are in my seat." He said obviously.

"I wanted to drive. I love this Ferrari."

Sesshomaru pulled on the handle and growled. "Unlock my door, woman." Frustrated at being ignored, the Taiyoukai yanked at the handle again, careful not to tear his door off the hinges. "Now, Kagome!"

Reluctantly, she reached up and unlocked the door, opening it. "Gosh, I just wanted to drive you, you mean, evil youkai." She glared at him.

He bent his knees and hunched over to look her in the eyes, Exhaling, he uttered in defeat, "As you wish."

"Really?!" She squealed, leaning closer to him, their breaths mingling.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. She was so close. And Kami, she smelled so goddamn wonderful. He thrust his face at her, sealing her lips with his own and holding her face.

Kagome blinked a few times, shocked, then became annoyed with herself for not doing anything to stop him. Hissing, she snatched back and stared ahead. "Well, don't just stand there. Get in or we'll waste our lunch hour sitting here."

With pride, Sesshomaru noticed that her breathing was ragged and her cheeks flushed. 'And I hardly kissed her for more than a second.' Smig, he buckled up and rested a hand on her thigh. "Let us go then."

She swallowed audibly and whipped out of the lot. 'He is trying to make this hard, the haughty bastard.'

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome elevated a brow as they entered the restaurant Sesshomaru had chosen. "Total setup."

Sesshomaru looked at her innocently. "Oh? Hwo so?"

"You knew thay'd be here. Don't act like you didn't . I just knew I should have purified you the instant I met you."

"You wished to be here alone with me, then?" He smirked at her and pulled her chair out.

Kagome cast him a glare and sat. "Bo one likes cocky punks, Sesshomaru. Hi, pups. Rin. Shippo."

They all smiled at her. "Hi, mom."

Sighing, Kagome kicked Sesshomaru under the table. "Bakayaro."

Sesshoamru cocked a brow. "Tell me, did you not wish to see your children?"

"HER children. And they're only a reminder of who you think I am, Shomaru-kun."

"Mommy, look what we got you." Takehiko moved closer to her and held up the flowers.

"Oh, arigato. Anata no hana wa utsukushii desu ne/ Your flowers are lovely." Kagome leaned against his shoulder, then glared at Sesshomaru. "And curse you for raising such perfect kids."

He pushed her bangs away from her face. "I will take that as a compliment."

Kagome stared down at the flowers, running her fingertips the petals. Bringing the bunch to her nose, she took a deep breath and smiled, nuzzling them. "Gosh, these are so beautiful. And they smell so nice."

"They were always mom's favorite." Shippo spoke up with a smile.

"You know, I really want to be your mother. But I don't think I am. So, let's make a deal. You can call me your mother, and in return, I can have my very own children. How 'bout it?"

"Okay." Eager nods followed.

"Good."

A waitress bobbed over to the table. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've finally arrived. A-and with L-Lady Kagome!"

Kagome arched a thin brow. "Lady?" She asked, confused.

The waitress rejoiced. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome, you're alive! Oh, how I've missed you!"

Kagome groaned, slamming her head with each word, "Kami-must-really-hate-me."

Sesshomaru sighed and caught her head to stop her. "Akemi, calm yourself. Kagome remembers nothing."

"Because it isn't me." Kagome pouted, slumping against him.

"Of course it isn't." He rolled his eyes and stroked her back.

Akemi smiled softly, happy to see her lord happy again. "And what will everyone have?" Taking the orders quickly, she rushed to get them.

Kagome frowned at the grinning faces that surrounded her. 'What are they all dreamy looking about?' "What?" She asked, annoyed at her own confusion.

"We were staring?" Rin blushed. "Well, it's just, you and dad, mom."

She hadn't noticed how close they were. Heck, she was practically in his lap. Withdrawing rapidly, she observed the mahogany table, murmuring to herself as she traced the swirls in the wood, "Should I have ordered the spaghetti? No, the chicken parmesan was fine."

"Hm." Sesshomaru sat his hand over her, causing her to look up at him, startled. "It is not healthy for one to talk to themself, dear."

"It's not healthy for one to be so close to me." She shot back.

Sesshomaru responded by intertwining their hands and pulling hers to his lips, kissing the palm lightly.

"Se-Sesshomaru? Cut it out." She giggled, trying to pull away. "That tickles."

"Shall we dance?" He nodded towards the small dance floor with a band nearby.

Kagome stiffened, her eyes hard and untrusting. "No funny business?"

A simple smile. "No 'funny business.' Come." he led her out, holding her close and rocking from side to side. Heaving a sigh of comfort, he pulled her closer and mumbled in her ear, "We've done this before, this dancing."

"You and she-"

"YOU and I." He corrected. "Ofcourse, then, we were alone, and it led to MUCH more." He smirked and churned his hips. "Do not be so sure that the same will not occur here."

"Stop that." She reprimanded him as though he were a child, grasping his narrow hips to hold him still. "You said no funny business."

Sesshomaru peered at her through half lidded eyes. "Trust This Sesshomaru, Miko. I am being one hundred percent serious. This is a part of my plan. I am doing what I can to ensure that I drag you home afterwards so that we may mate, and you will remember."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look, you, I-"

"And then we'll need to add another few pups to the ever-growing collection."

She gawked at him. "You can't be serious. I mean, say I got pregnant with Tsubasa's cub first? What would you-"

"Kill him."

"No killing." She scolded playfully, pressing her cheek to his chest and closing her eyes.

"Okay, he's in the good for now." Takako said as she watched.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a second. 'Castrate him." Pride swelled in his chest when Kagome laughed at him.

Eyes shimmering with amusement, seh questioned, "And the cub?"

"Leave the thing with it's castrated father." He answered hal jokingly.

"I should have known." She whispered after a pause, turning away from him and preparing to head back to the table.

Rin smacked her hand to her forehead. "He screwed it up. To be quote, unquote perfect, father sure is missing a few things."

Sesshomaru caught Kagome's wrist, then pushed her chin to tilt her head back. "If you were pregnant, which you are not, I would adopt the cub as my own."

"Good answer." Rotating, she embraced him warmly.

"So, you will leave Tsubasa?"

"'Iie."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I want you. I must have you."

Kagome huffed in responce. "I know, I know. Because I resemble-"

"No. Because you ARE my love. I wish for my mate bacj."

"Sessho-kun, why not friends?"

"Eventualy mates?"

Kagome stiffled a giggle with her hand upon seeing the childish twinkle in his eyes. "Best friends?"

Sesshomaru growled sensually. "With the benefits of a mate?"

"Ugh, you perverted old dog. We'll discuss this later. For now, let's just seal the deal."

"With a kiss." Sesshomaru added, swooping down to steal her lips before she could deny. "So sweet." He groaned.

Kagome blinked a few times, her lids lowering each time until they were closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss when he liccked and nibbled her bottom lip. When her phone rang suddenly, she jumped and knicked her tongue on Sesshomaru's fang. "Shit." She stepped back. "What do you want?" She hissed into her phone, not caring much about manners right then.

"You okay, Kagome? You sound angry."

"I'm fine. What is it?"

"I just got this feeling that something was wrong."

"Oh, well, I'm okay."

"I want to see for myself."

Kagome bit her lower lip and swatted Sesshomaru away as he led her back to their table, suckling her neck all the while. "Um, meet me at the hospital in about thirty minutes." Elbowing Sesshomaru to get him off, she stuck her tongue out at him, the small incision his fang had made stinging. "Damn fangs!"

"Fangs? You should calm down if you're biting your tongue. Well, I love you. See you later."

"Bye." Kagome slammed her phone down on the table. "Sesshomaru, I was on the phone."

"With that kuma." He told her as though it were obvious that Tsubasa didn't matter.

"With my fiance." She snapped.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "Whom you so easily cheat on?"

"I am not cheating. I don't."

"We kissed, on more than one occasion."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry. It's not like it'll EVER happen again."

He sighed, sat his elbow on the table, and leaned, his chin on his fist. "You don't love him."

"Says who? I mean, how do you-"

"Know?"

"Stop interrupting me when I'm asking questions!"

"To answer you previous question, it's written all over your beautiful face. And though he told you that he did, you did not return it."

"So."

"Hence, your lack of love for him."

"And how often did your mate telled you that she loved you?" She volleyed.

Sesshomaru took her face into his hands. "You only spoke it once, on your death bed."

The children lowered their forks from their mouths, eyes darting back and forth from their father to their mother.

"And even before you spoke it, I felt the very essence of your love radiating off of you petite little form. You loved me with everything in you, just as you do now."

"I..." Kagome fought back tears. Anger to the highest extent because of the truth in his words, she noticed her eyes bleeding red. Before she realized, seh hand caught Sesshomaru by the hair and jerked him closer to her. "You damn, know it all, holier than thou demon. If you knew two bits about me, you'd know that I hate being referred to as someone else. You'll also know, that I was born in Tokyo only twenty short years ago. So take your thoughts about me being your Kagome, and shove them where ever you wish. Let's go." She pushed him away and stood.

"You haven't eaten yet."

She shrugged. "Don' care. Not hungry. Sayonara, kids." Tossing a few thousand yen on the table, she rushed out.

Takara looked to her father. "Well, dad, at least we know she's considering the possibilty. She wouldn't have cried if she weren't."

Sesshomaru rubbed his scalp. "She has gotten stronger."

"I said, let's go." Kagome hissed, seemingly appearing out of no where. Grabbing his hair again, she dragged him with her. 'Stupid.'

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Ken quickly snatched out a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay, so her personality."

Sesshomaru smirked in his mind. "Strong willed, loud, easily emotionally influenced."

"How so?" He asked, jotting things down.

"Her mood jumps randomly. One word may cause happiness to become sadness, anger to become amusement, seduction to become embarrasment. And she is very fragile, caring, willing to give her life for her family."

"I am sorry if I brought back painful memories. Well, um, how smart is she?"

Sesshomaru's shoulders shook lightly as he laughed silently. "Highly, so much so that my foolsih little miko lacks commonsense."

Ken swallows. "Miko? So, she inherited my spiritual powers."

"Yes. In fact, we met in the feudal era. She leapt into the bone eaters well, and instantly, through my little brother, the fates decided to place us together.'

"So she can go through as well. You see, I, myself, am from the feudal era. When I was 15, the well swallowed me whole, and I found myself here. I fell in love the second I saw Kagome's mother, Ayumi. And the rest, is history." Kan sighed. "Her miko powers led her to that accursed era to be killed."

"And to have a mate and pups. And thankfully, she is allive now."

Ken nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's what matters...matters of love for my precious daughter?"

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Before this Sesshomaru? There was my idiot of a halfbreed half brother who broke her heart repeatedly. Then there were her many suitors. Youkai, hanyou, and humans alike simply adore her." He nearly huffed.

"Really, now? My dearest daughter always had been amazingly beautiful. Ah, when she had the pups, how did she act?"

Sesshomaru thought back. "She was afraid. Afraid of the pain and the fact that we were of different races which were sworn enemies. Then, during birth, she was furious, screaming at the top of her lungs her hatred for me for pupping her."

Ken laughed. "Just like that mother of hers. What about strengths and weaknesses?"

"Her main strength is her pure heart, but I assume that is almost her weakness. She will give anything to heal those who are ill, wounded, or even ressurect the dead."

"The mating ceremony?"

"We did not have time for a proper mating ceremony. We left for battle, and I was forced to return without her." His knuckled turned white as he clenched his hands into fists.

Ken closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. A loud pound at the front door made him jump, surprised by the sudden noise.

Sleepy eyed, the pups crept out of their rooms, Takehiko out of hisfather's, and looked toward the door. "It's nine in the morning on a Sunday. What's going on?" Takako questioned.

Sesshomaru opened the door and narrowed his eyes. "Tsubasa? What is it?"

"Your disgusting scent covered her when she came home last night from work! Even her lips! You kissed her, didn't you?!"

"Yes."

Tsubasa growled lowly. "You bastard! You got some nerve to say it like that! I'll kill you!" His claws longened and fused together. He swiped angrily at Sesshomaru, who dodged each swipe and counterattacked. "I thought you were my bestfriend!"

"She matters much more than your friendship." Sesshomaru lashed out his whip.

"Dad." Takehiko tried to intervene, but his grandfather held him back.

Sesshomaru and Tsubasa continued to fight, moving to the living room. They met each other hit for hit, Sesshomaru wounding Tsubasa more than the reciprocal. Kagome pulled into the driveway with an angry snarl, parking behind Tsubasa's car. 'I will kill him.' She walked into the house, eased past the pups, and stood before the fight. "Stop it." Their eyes glanced her way, then returned to each other.

Huffing, Kagome formed her miko energy into two swords and slipped slickly into the battle until she was in the middle, pushing them both off as best she could. "You idiots should really calm yourselves."

"He kissed you." Tsubasa raged, pushing against her.

"I'm fully aware." She remarked. "Now, weapons down or else."

Reluctantly, the two males did so.

Kagome ever so calmly stood before Tsubasa and slapped him. "You idiot, I told you to leave it be!" Punching him repeatedly, she held her fists at her side, staring at him through narrowed eyes. "And don't you ever, and I mean ever, lock me in a closet so you can come to attempt to kill someone!"

Tsubasa nodded, stroking his cheek with one hand, and holding his gut with the other. "I'm sorry, baby."

"And you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru caught her wrists. "You will not strike me, Kagome." Lips curled in a smirk, he held her tighter as she jerked in vain. "So sorry, dear."

Kagome growled and narrowed her hazel in eyes. "Cocky baka." Her wrists ignited in miko energy, and she stared at Sesshomaru haughtily as his palms sizzled.

He held tighter until the pain was unbearable. Snatching his hands back, he glared at the ground. "Hn."

"Now, apologize to each other."

"No way in h- *THUNK*," Tsubasa dropped to the ground and grabbed at his aching head. "That hurt, Kagome! What the f-" He fell to the ground unconcious when seh punched him again.

"Never curse at a woman, you moron." She hissed in annoyance and kicked him in the side. "Baka kumayoukai."

The three pups ran to their mother, hugging her as tight as possible. "You're finally at our house, mom!"

Kagome smiled. "Hi." Her eyes rolled to Sesshomaru when she noticed him observing his burns. "Um, Sesshomaru," She untangled herself from the pups and moved toward him, "did I hurt you?"

"Hn." He did not look up. That is, until Kagome grabbed his hands. He grimaced up at her in pain.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed his hands soothingly with healing energy. "I thought you'd let go earlier."

"Do not apologize. It was my own fault." Sesshomaru arched a brow at her shocked face. "What is it?"

"You jsut admitted that is was your fault. Oh, my wittle Sesshy is growing up finally." Narrowed eyes turned to her and she gulped. "Uh, haha, I meant- would you look at the time? Dr. Akane needs me at the hospital." She was quickly snatched to him by waist.

"She is making you work on a Saturday?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeh. I think she doesn't like me much. But, hey, I get paid overtime."

Sesshomaru made a mental not to kill Akane. "You are not going." When Kagome opened her mouth to complain, he added, "You and I will take a day of relaxation."

"Ooh! We're playing hooky!" Slowly, her face fell. "I can't, Sesshomaru. I'll get-"

"You will, now come." Sesshomaru took her hand.

"No. You'll get me fired."

He smirked. "You won't be." Looking up, he saw a hopeful look in Ken's eyes. "Ah, Kagome, dear, this is my friend, Higurashi Ken."

Kagome's eyes sudden;y became clouded, only going unnoticed by Ken. "You're supposed to be dead."

Grinning, he embraced her. "I know. But I'm here, baby."

Kagome felt herself transforming, and willed it to come faster. She wanted to drive her claws right through his heart. Her hand raised, but was halted by Sesshomaru's hand. She blinked, bemused.

"Calm down, love." Sesshomaru mouthed, stroking her cheek.

"Hm." She gradually converted back. "Sesshomaru, I'll be waiting in the car. Later, Ken." Pulling free, she walked out after snatching his keys.

"Oh, bye, sweetie." He waved, then turned to Sesshomaru. "I had her! My baby, in my arms! She's grown so much, my Kagome! Arigato, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Think nothing of it. Pups, we are leaving now." Sesshomaru grabbed Tsubasa by the foot and dragged him out to the porch, then smirked when a wicked thought came. He tossed the sleeping youkai into the backseat as Kagome rested in the front seat, seemingly asleep even though her head followed Ken's movements as he practically skipped to his care.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as Sesshomaru pulled out. "That man, who was he?"

Sesshomaru cast her a glance. "A friend."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Sesshomaru-kun."

A tired sigh was heaved. "He is your father."

Kagome blinked at him. "Mine? Or your Kagome's."

"They are one in the same."

"Hn." Kagome crossed her arms and stared out of the window, taking in the scenery.

"She is beginning to imitate me again, just as before.' He smiled fondly at the memory of Kagome acting as he did. His heart skipped a beat literally when Kagome sat a hand on his inner thigh. He looked at her slumped and exhausted body. 'She does not even realize.' "You are stroking me."

"I am, aren't I? And how does it feel?" She stroked, tired, delusional.

"Wonderrrrful." He purred.

Kagome yawned. "Shomaru, why do I feel so tired suddenly?"

"Perhaps your conversion. When was the last time you fully converted that way, Kagome?...Kagome?" Sesshomaru smiled when he saw that she was asleep. "My Kagome."

She sighed in her sleep. "My Sesshomaru."


	7. Chapter 5

**_Putting my feelings into words -_**

**_Impossible._**

**_For my feelings for you are_**

**_Incomprehensible._**

**_If I could let you see the effect you have on me,_**

**_You would be blinded._**

**_For if you did the darkness would fade,_**

**_Shadows were no longer._**

**_For I am in love,_**

**_More in love then I have been for a long time._**

**_I love you is all I can say,_**

**_But my heart says more,_**

**_There is much more to my love,_**

**_Dreams, Hopes, Fantasies,_**

**_That all can become realities._**

**_For with you I am a new me,_**

**_A me that shouldn't leave._**

**_In these few words I hope you see,_**

**_How much you mean to me._**

**_In Life, Love and Spirit,_**

**_I want you to hear it,_**

**_I Love You!_**

**_- By Tera Nickell_**

************XXXXXXXXXXXXXX*****************

Kagome yawned as her eyes followed Sesshomaru as he practiced his swordsmaship, boredom thick in her voice, "You brought me out here so that you could practice working with a sword?"

He said nothing, instead opting for slicing straight through the tree she was sitting in. Watching her every graceful movements, he approved of the way she'd leapt out of the tree and landing behind him. "Your landing was a tad off," he critiqued without turning around, "Try to be more silent next time."

"Next time?!" Snorted, "Like hell there will even be a next time!"

Sesshomaru gave her a thoughtful look. "You seem bored."

"As interesting as it is to watch you move so fluidly with a sword, I wanna do something. I want to run. I mean, we're in this big forest. Let's have fun with it."

"You wish to run, do you?" Fangs shimmered in an open mouthed smirk. "Very well, then. Run, you shall." he plled his shirt over his head. "I suggest you begin."

Kagome looked at him, uncertain. 'Hm. This is what I wanted.' Sparing him a glance, she hightailed (no pun intended) it away from him. She sprinted as fast as she could, nearly falling when the ground shook. "What the-" Her eyes grew five sizes wider as she took in the sight of Sesshomaru. "By the gods, you're huge."

He tilted his large, canine head to teh size as he eyed her. Bending his front paws to punce, he lowered his snout to the ground and growled softly.

Kagome took a step back. "Oh. Em. Gee." She whipped around and ran for her life. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Sesshomaru! This wasn't what I meant!' Swiveling in and out of the trees, she paused near a brook to breathe. "Baka male." She could sense him, only a few tens of yards away. 'If he can transform, then perhaps...so can I."

Sesshomaru lifted his nose and scented the air. 'She is not flare.' He felt the flare of energy and froze. 'Is she in danger?' He darted off in her direction and stopped, his paws rooted in place. *Oh my.*

*Indeed.* Mentally smirking, Kagome strolled toward him seductively, brushing her tail angainst hsnose. *I'm tall, dark, and beautiful.* She giggled as best a dog could. Licking his nose, she bounded off with a cackle.

*Hm? The miko wishes to play, then.* He rushed after her, nearly pounding the ground in with the force of his running.

Kagome stepped out of the forest and stared ahead of her. 'A cliff eh? And we ran as far as the ocean?'

Sesshomaru crept up behind her, peering over ehr shoulder. He nearly grinned as a horribly wicked thought crossed his mind. Edging closer slowly, he snuck up on Kagome and pushed her directly over the cliff.

Kagome howled in shock, latching onto his ear with her mouth and dragging him into the water with her.

Drenched, he swam to shore with her on his tail (once again, no pun intended). As he climbed back, he noticed Kagome grudgingly doing the same. *You are ethereally beautiful, Kagome. Even while you are soaked to the bone.*

*Shut up before I purify your evil butt.* She snarled back, shaking her fur dry as Sesshomaru circled her. *What?*

*I've never seen you in this form before. It is quite-* Positioning his noce near her butt, her inhaled deeply. *Enticing.*

Kagome jumped and backed away from him. *What did you just do?!*

He nuzzled her neck. *I AM a dog demon. I am simply getting acquainted with your inuyoukai form.* His tail swished happily when she sniffed him back.

*Hm.* She smiled at Sesshomaru. Rubbing her body against his, she snuggled under him, tilting her head back to look him in the eyes. *I'm a little over half your size.* 'I can't help but think I forgot something.'

*Somewhere on a downtown sidestreet*

Tsubasa groaned and scratched the back of his head as he came to. "Ugh. Where am I?"

A smiling man popped into his line of vision. Triangular markings hung from his eyes, upside downs. "Oh, Renkotsu, look at this little number!"

A bald man appeared beside him, blinking slowly. "Eh, he's alright, Jakotsu."

"What the-" His eyes lowered to his clothes. 'That lowsy fuck!' On his form was a black and pink women's kimono and a pair of geta. Touching his long, brown hair, he found that ir was in a high ponytail, clips strewn anywhere. 'I can only imagine my face.' Snarling, he yelled, "Sessh-o-ma-ru!!!!"

***********XXXXXXXXXXXXX************

"Howwwwl!" Kagome howled the instant she felt Sesshomaru's member pressed against her opened. *Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!!*

*Seducing you.* He caressed her back with his snout. *and succeeding.*

Kagome cursed herself for her body's moist reaction. *This isn't seduction! It's frikkin' foreplay!* She shuddered as Sesshomaru's nose trailed up her spine to her collar bone. Suddenly, she felt herself forced to the ground, Sesshomaru's entire weight crushing her. *Ow, Sesshomaru! What is your problem?!*

*Silence.* He snarled at her, sniffing her shoulder blade harder. *You sport his mark! Why do you sport that bastard's mark?!*

She whimpered in pain. *I-*

Furious, Sesshomaru tried to push himself harder upon her, his paws slipping on the wet grass and his sex pushing into her. Her yell of surprise and slight pain only egged him on. *I want no excuses.*

*W-we were...you know, and he lost control. But it's only a courting mark. Calm down, Shomaru.* Though she didn't know what had possessed her, she pushed back against Sesshomaru's member, pulled away, then repeated the action again.

*It's been so long.* He growled softly in her ear, pushing further into her.

*Don't. Don't mention her.* Kagome looked back at him. *Right now. It's jsut me and you, you and I.*

************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*************

"I got it!" Takara announced, walking to answer the door. "Grandpa Tai. Uncle Inu. Hi."

"Wassup, squirt?" Inuyasha petted her head and moved past her, yelling out as he got tackled by Takehiko. "What the-"

Takehiko grinned. "Hi, Uncle Inu! Papa said he'd teach me hand to hand combat tonight, so I can practice on you!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Fantastic."

Inutaishoshook his head in amusement and hugged his granddaughter. "We need to speak with your father."

Takara popped out of her room. "Dad left about... 7 or 8 ours ago with mom."

"With Kagome?" He and Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! Isn't that wonderful?!" Takehiko inquired. "They're going to be together again! And I'm going to have more brothers and sisters and-"

"Dont' get your hopes up, kid. I mean, Kagome' s engaged."

"But deep down she loves daddy. I know it!"

Inutaisho sighed. "We won't know how things are between them until they get back. So let's just sit here and wait."

The pups plopped onto the couch with their grandfather and uncle. Everything was quiet until Inuyasha spoke, "So, uh, what do you think they're doing?"

It took no more than a second for everyone to answer, "Arguing."

***********XXXXXXXXXXX************

Kagome stretched as she woke and looked at Sesshomaru. 'Oh, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I l- Whoa! What am I thinking?! I'm engaged to Tsubasa. And I just, I cheated on him.'

She rose carefully and trekked into the woods, searching for the brook she'd undressed at. Converting to her human form, she dressed, then sat, her legs wading in the water as she contemplated. 'I didn't. It was merely a dream. I did no wrong. And I don't l- I don't l-...I don't care about that, that-' Her eyes snapped to the hand on her waist, then to the other, then to the legs that sat on each side of her. "Don't touch me." She looked at her watched. 'Hm, we slept for about 4 hours.'

"I do not understand." He admitted, sitting behind her.

"Then allow me to spell it out for you. Hands. Off. The. Merchandise." Pushing his hands off, she stood. "We should get going anyway." She took off running.

Sesshomaru followed her closely. "We've made love. Why am I not to touch you, woman?" His jaw was set in anger.

"Because...you ruin everything." And after that, the fight was all downhill. The argument continued even as they got to his home. She snatched the keys from Sesshomaru and opened the door. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?! There is nothing to be at fault for!"

Kagome flashed her fangs at him. "You know just what you did, Mr. I-claim-to-be-seducing-when-its-really-foreplay!!!"

Sesshomaru hissed. "Do not blame this Sesshomaru for your wild lack of control!" He trailed her into the kitchen and leaned over her to open the fridge, snatching out two cokes and handing her one. "And you initiated it."

"You baka liar! Your anger forced me! I needed you to calm down!"

"So you opted for making love?" He asked with a cocked brow.

Kagome swallowed a gulp of coke. "It wasn't making love! This isn't love!"

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"Then what is it?!"

She paused. "Don't try to try me! This is about your Kagome! Well, think again, bastard! Your idiot of a mate died! Ignorantly leaving behind her family even when they needed her! I am not her, nor will I ever be!" Tears sprang to her eyes. "Sesshomaru, if you love me...then love me for me, not for who I resemble. Get to know me."

"I do know you. And that is the very reason I love you."

"Good answer, Mr. Taisho. Very good." Kissing him softly, she pushed her forehead against his.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the mark on her shoulder. "And Tsubasa?"

Kagome shivered against him. "I'll tell him I find the right words. Don't worry. So, when taking me on my first date"

"Tomorrow." He gave her an Eskimo kiss, "after work. And as for where...I will surprise you."

"Humph." She glared. "And why should I wait?"

"Because you love me." He pressed his thin lips to her forehead.

"I knew it!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned at the pup's outburst. "Takehiko?"

He jumped up and down. "I knew you'd be together again!"

"Father, why are you hear?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It wasn't that important. What is, is my future daughter-in-law. Kagome!" His deep voice rang. He wrapped his arms around her torso when she turned to run away from him. "Why do you attempt to get away from me, dearest? I'm offended."

She whined, "Because you're holding me too tight!"

"Anything to feel that lovely frame of yours, dear."

"Ugh, you pervert! Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha quickly took her in his arms when his father released her. "Oh, Kagome." He blushed and let go when Sesshomaru growled at him. "Nice to have you in the family. Heh heh."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. Kami, I need a shower."

"Sure do. Your usual scent is muddled with sweat, sex, and Sesshomaru." He yelped and grabbed his foot when Kagome stepped on it. "Jeez, Kag! It's the truth."

Kagome huffed at him, waved at the pups, then left for Sesshomaru bathroom. "Sesshy, ya joining me?"

Sesshomaru floated after her on the smallest of youki clouds, once again, head over heels in love. Stripping quickly, he stepped into the shower behind as she lathered her hair. His clawed hands reached out to take over, scratching her gently at her scalp.

Sighing contently, she hummed to herself and rubbed her body with soap. "Scratch harder."

"You'll bleed."

"I won't." She countered, then sighed, turning to face him and scrubbing his body and hair. 'I am not nearly as fragile as I may seem."

"You are." Sesshomaru inhaled the air around them, growling contently at theirmixed scents. He smirked at the musky scent that lay beneath. "And you wish for me again."

Kagome pouted. "Shut up." A yawn. "I'm too tired for that. I need to get home." She moved under the water to rinse off.

Sesshomaru worriedly cradled her to him. "No. You can not leave."

"Sesshomaru." She sighed and turned the faucet. "Got anything for me to wear home?" Tousling through his drawers, Kagome searched.

"Clothing for you to sleep over in." He handed her a tank, a t-shirt, and a pair of his boxers.

"Fine. I'll stay the night." Fed up and exhausted, she caved and slipped into the clothes before following the scent of melted cheese, chopped sausage, and heated tomato sauce to the dining room. "Mm, pizza."

Inuyasha grinned at her, feeling his heart clench at the sight of her in Sesshomaru's clothes, as well as his arms. 'All these years, and I still ain't over her.' "Yeah. We ordered it while yall were in the shower."

Kagome took the slice he offered and sat between Inutaisho and Sesshomaru on the couch. As she ate intently, she watched the family communicate, warmness inside her. 'They love each other so much. Even Sesshomaru, despite that stupid blank mask of his.'

"Hey, mom, I-" Takako paused when she saw that her mother's eyes were closed. "Mom?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Kagome, mate."

"No." She hissed, hugging Inutaisho's arm. "I want to hug my doggy daddy, my Tai."

He growled. "Woman, release my father."

Inutaisho snorted. "You've always been stingy. Never learned how to be kind and share."

"This Sesshomaru will not share his ma-" He quirked a brow at the finger Kagome laid sleepily on his lips. "Hn."

"Don't be so jealous, Fluffbutt."

Everyone laughed, save Sesshomaru, who narrowed his eyes.

Kagome sighed. "You're such a lost cause. Gosh, you're lucky you were born so beautiful...and smart...and talented...and perfect! Gah, I hate you!"

"I have a delusional, sleep-speaking mate."

"You're a lord, right, Sesshomaru?"

"Hai, little one." He stroked her hair when she climbed into his lap.

"That's like a king. And I will treat you like a king...as long as you treat me like the queen I am."

Sesshomaru smirked. "That I will do." He glanced at her phone when it vibrated.

Growling, Kagome answered, "Hello?"

Tsubasa smiled. "Hey, Kagome."

"Oh, hello, Tsubasa." She greeted tiredly, oblivious to the growls that sounded.

"Where are you? I was waiting up."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "I'm at Sesshomaru's." She answered, much to everyone's surprise.

Tsubasa laughed. "Good one."

"I'm being one hundred percent serious."

"Right. Well, tell whoever it is that I said hello. Love you. Night." He hung up the phone with a chuckled. 'She's hilarious.'

Kagome shrugged. "I tried." She sighed and tossed the phone onto the floor. "Hey, Sesshy, can I tell you a secret?"

He looked at her in question. "Yes."

"Sometimes, I find myself wishing I would her, your Kagome, so that you would love me wholly, truthfully. And sometimes, I think that the possibility that I am her is high. And then, those other times, the thought of being her absolutely repulses me, because that means that I could have been the one who abandoned you." She cringed. "I don't even want the thought in my head."

He cupped a hand over the hand she hand on her stomach. "You did not abandon us. You died."

"And the difference is?"

"Kagome, your death is far from dishonorable. You did what you did to protect myself against my wishes. Quite foolish indeed, but not dishonorable."

"How was her dying for you foolish?"

"I am youkai."

She smiled tiredly. "Strong, yes. Invincible, I think not. If she had not done whatever she had, you'd be in her place."

His eyes hardened. "And I would have gladly traded places."

"For such a brilliant man, Sesshomaru, you are an utter idiot." Kagome shook her head, stood, and kissed his lips gently. "Because then you would be damning her to a lengthy life without you, a life of pain and remorse. She could not have raised the pups well in such a condition. Goodnight, everyone." Turning on her heels, she sashayed off to Sesshomaru's bedroom, adding, "And she probably knew that you were stronger, that you could handle a life without her. She knew you were strong enough to heal." She touched the doorknob.

Sesshomaru spoke lowly, his voice rough with pain. "I did not heal. I saw my mate die. I saw you die before my eyes in an attempt to save my life. I will never heal from such a deafening blow."

Kagome froze, then glared at him. "And you're a damned fool for that! I'm sure her soul will never be saved if she knows you're still holding on to her!"

Sesshomaru stormed up to her. "Do you think that she is fine now?! Because from where I stand, my mate is in pain because she can not remember! You can't even remember me, Kagome! Your true mind, my mate, is locked in a cage! And your pain, will forever cause me pain, as I wish it to be!"

"Y-you..." She looked elsewhere. "Thanks for the clothes. I'll see ya in the morning." Pushing him away, she ran into the room and threw herself on the bed, trying in vain to keep her tears in.

Sesshomaru pushed the wall behind him, staring at the hole he'd made and allowing his anger to vent out. "Damnit."

Takako picked up the phone. "I'll call the company to come fix it." She whispered, leaving the room.

"Damnit." Sesshomaru repeated, leaning his head against the wall.

***************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**********

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise as he rounded a corner and got attacked by a black blob that clung to him. "Kagome? You've been upset with me for days. Are you fine now?"

"Oh, yeah! Way past that! You'll never believe it! Akane told me I could do some surgeries! I'm going to be the second lead surgeon! Isn't that great?!"

"Yes. Wonderful." 'So, Akane got my message.' He smirked to himself, hugging Kagome tightly, frowning when she quickly snatched away.

"And I have a surgery in thirty minutes! Gotta get going!" Kissing him on the cheek, she speed walked away.

He growled at himself. 'What have I done?'

*************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*************

Takara arched a brow as she walked into the room and sat on the floor with her brother's and sisters. "What's with mom and dad?"

Takehiko smiled at her. "They're having a staring contest. Mom has actually won more times than dad, but he managed to get in a few."

"Why are they doing this in the first place?"

"Battle of the sexes. You know, for a youkai, father blinks alot." Takakosmiled at her father's growl. "Oh, and if he loses this one, he can't digest anything chocolate for a month."

"Wow."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'I will not lose again.' Slyly, his hand snaked into her shirt. He kissed her forehead arrogantly when he noticed her beginning to struggle. When he sat the cool pad of his thumb against her nipple, he chuckled victoriously because Kaogme had jumped and blinked. "I win, my little miko."

Kagome glared viciously. "You baka, you cheated."

"You are too easily distracted."

"We-well...you're more of a lech than Miroku!"

"I beg to differ."

She huffed irritably. "Cocky son of a b-" She glared at Sesshomaru when he covered her mouth with his.

He backed away and flashed her a brief smile. "There are pups in the room. We surely must do something with that filthy mouth of your, priestess."

Kagomesnarled. "I got it from mouth to mouth contact with you."

"Ooooooh." The pups looked to their father for a reaction.

Sesshomaru tsked. "My fiery darling, that will cost you. I suggest you make good use of your ten second head start."

"Sesshomaru." She giggled nervously.

"Eight."

"Sweetheart." She reasoned. "It was a joke. You understand, right, dear?"

"Two."

"Shomaru?" Squealing, at the wild look in his eyes, Kagome shot up, only taking three steps before she was tackled to the ground. "No! Let go! It was a joke!"

Sesshomaru wrestled with her. "You were being spunky again, my mate. I must tame you one way or another."

She gasped. "Tame me?! If anyone needs taming here, it's the full blooded dog on top of me!"

"Do I now?"

"Yeah. In fact, I should tame you."

"I would like to see you try." He straddled her waist and pinned her to the floor.

"Flatten mommy!" Takehiko yelled, launching himself.

"No! Don't flatten mommy!" Kagome cried. But it was too late. Already, she was beneath a pile of dog demons. "Gee, thanks for the assistance pups."

"Well, well, well." Miroku smirked. "A dog pile on Kagome? Count me in!" He leapt, but was snatched back by the collar. "Sango dearest." he whined.

"Pervert. And you, Sesshomaru, you're going to suffocate my best friend!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, only to find her missing.

"Looking for me?" Kagome asked from the kitchen as she fished through the fridge. "Being a mikohas it's advantages." Winking at him, she turned back to the fridge with a laugh.

********XXXXXXXXXXXX**********

Ayumi Higurashi wiped her eyes and got out of bed to answer the door. 'My Kagome, my baby, dead? How is this even possible? I mean, she was always the strongest girl. And Inuyasha protected her wonderfully."

She narrowed her usually kind eyes. 'It's because of that Sesshomaru! How dare he?! Take her from me and get her killed! That youkai! I knew demons were not to be trusted!' She opened the door, her blood running cold in ehr veins. "You."

"Hello, Higurashi-san."

"Damn, you!" She shrieked at him, causing her father and son to run down. "DAMN YOU!!!!!!!"

*********XXXXXXXXXXXX********

Oh, BTW, I read in a book written by Rumiko Takahashi. It's been proven. Kagome's powers are stronger than Kikyo's, and Kagome would win the 1-on-1. Just had to include that. YAY KAGOME!


	8. Chapter 6

**_Quote: "Trust is very fragile, and the less you know of the person you are to trust, the more fragile it is." -Unknown._**

********XXXXXXXXXXX***********

"How dare you?" Ayumi trembled with rage and hurt. "How dare you come to my home after what you did?"

Takehiko frowned and looked at his father. "What did you do to her? Who is she? She looks familiar."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Aumi. 'How does she even know?' "She is a relative, pups." He replied softly, hoping to satisfy them for now.

"Oh." The three pups nodded at the gained information.

Ayumi glared, fingers curling into fists. "I asked you a question that I suggest you answer!" When no answer came, her hand acted of it's own accord and slapped the Taiyoukai across the face. "Answer me!"

Takako growled. "How dare you hit my father?! Just who do you think you are?!" Her hand snapped out to catch that of her grandmother's.

The woman's eyes softened as they turned to the pup. "I slap him because he's deserving of it." Her voice was firm. "He is the reason that my only daughter, my baby, Kagome is dead." She dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

The siblings stared down at her in shock. "M-mom's mom?"

Sota was at his mother's side instantly, comforting her as best he could, with his grandfather just behind hi,. "It'll be okay, mom. I miss sis too, but if you keep this up...you'll only hurt yourself. Calm down, please."

"Kagome always was to trusting with you demons." Grandpa Higurashi pointed a trembling finger at Sesshomaru. "And to think, we foolishly allowed her to live in that dangerous era of yours."

Eyes narrowed and slanted, Sesshomaru snapped, "She had pups to take care of." He felt his children move closer to him, Takehiko snuggling deep into his back.

"As well as a mate to care for? You are a full grown youkai. Dearest Kagome was merely human, mortal."

"I did not ask for her protection. In fact, Higurashi-san, I argued like hell against her assistance. But my ever defiant mate used the youkai blood I gave to her to push This Sesshomaru out of the way at the last instant. I did not come to your home simply to argue with you. I came for you to meet your family members, my pups. I came with information."

Ayumi rubbed her red eyes and sniffed. "Very well, Sesshoamru. To the living room, then. Would you like some tea?"

"We are fine."

"Okay. Come then." She let them to the living room, sat on a couch, and stared at Sesshomaru. "So..."

Sesshomaru stared at his offspring, a silent command to stand and introduce themselves.

A little reluctant, Takako rose. "My name is Takako. I am the eldest, though we are triplets."

"I am Takara, the middle child of our trio."

Takehiko looked at his father for assurance, then with a shy blush, muttered, "I'm Takehiko, the youngest."

Ayumi smiled warmly at them. "I can see traces of Kagome in you all. " She moved to Takara and touched her face. "And you, you've grown so much, and you look so much better."

"You knew me?" Her granddaughter questioned, eyes twinkling with curiosly.

"Oh, yes. I met you all, but I knew you the best. When you were very young, you got ill. Kagome brought you to this time."

She smiled prettily, showing her pearly white fangs. "And how'd I get better?"

Ayumi's smile melted into a much more melancholy one. "Medicine and your mothers love." She hugged the girl. "Did you know that you mother didn't sleep a wink while you were sick. Nor did she eat much, for two weeks straight."

"B-but mom was sick then, wasn't she?"

"Yes, sweetheart. But she was terrified to leave your side, even when I swore to remain at your side. Her fear nearly drove her insane. It took your father's soothing words to get her to sleep for fifteen minutes and eat a few riceballs."

"Higurashi-san."

She shot him a stern look. "I'm basically your mother-in-law, Sesshomaru. Call me Ayumi or mother."

Sesshomaru nodded a bit. "Ayumi, then, how did you know about Kagome predicament?"

Sota noticed his mother cringe and spoke instead, his eyes, as well as his voice, vacant. "She came to us, told us, even showed up the gaping hole in her stomach. I'd never hated my sister before. But then..." He trailed off and looked away. He glanced up when he felt Takako sit beside him.

"Uncle...just before my mom died, I told her that I hated her. I was so mad because I was afraid she'd die, leaving us all alone and miserable without her. I never got the chance to tell her that I didn't mean it, that I loved her more than anything."

He huffed and looked away. "She was being insensitive, selfish. She knew how many people loved her, needed her. Especially me. She could have at least thought about me, Sota, the brother who adored her and looked up to her."

Takako nodded, understanding the way he felt. "But she felt, or at least I think, that she knew that things would be bad without her...but even harder without my dad here to protect us. She worked hard to protect us when father was gone, but she could only handle so many." She flinched inwardly as she recalled the many times her mother had protected her and her siblings.

"She abandoned me."

She laid her head on her uncle's shoulder. "She's sorry, Uncle Sota. I just know she is."

He sent her a mock glare. "Hey, I'm the uncle, even if you're older. I give the advice."

A soft giggled. "Okay. What is your advice?"

"Cherish your brother and sister always."

"I do. I love them very much." She grinned at him.

Sota couldn't help but smile back. "You're just like Kagome. I swear, her smiles were contagious. Kami, i miss my big sister. You're all alot like her. But Kagome was beyond immature. And if she'd heard that, I'd be getting choked or punched right about now." He laughed.

Ayumi jumped up with a squeal. "I've really got to show you some of her baby pictures." Rushing from the room, she returned almost as quickly, a large box in hand. "These are only a few. Wasn't she simply adorable."

'Simply adorable.' Sesshomaru repeated to himself as he observed a picture of Kagome, Sota, and their father.

Takehiko looked over his father at the picture. "Grandpa Ken!"

Grandpa Higurashi froze, as did the rest of the Higurashi's. "How do you know Ken?"

"I just saw him?"

"A ghost? Because Ken is dead, has been since Kagome was about seven." Ayumi whispered softly.

"Nope, someone brought him back to life, just like mom."

She shook her head. "That isn't true. Sesshomaru, your son has quite the active imagination."

"It is not his imagination. Kagome and Ken are well alive."

Tears slid down her face. "Sesshomaru, it isn't good to screw with an old woman's heart. I wan tthe truth." She whimpered as she wept, towering over his sitting form.

Sesshomaru eased off the couch and wrapped hi arms around her lightly as she sobbed into his chest. 'Just like my Kagome would.' "I speak the truth, mother."

"Then why hasn't my daughter come to me?"

"Her memory was not revived with her."

"And my Ken? My husband?"

He hesitated, recalling the short time he and Ken had spoken of it the night before.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Ken."_

_"Yes, son?" He took a sip of his sake._

_Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "Why do you not return to your wife, Kagome mother?"_

_Ken stiffened and closed his eyes before answering._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Fear that you would not welcome a once dead man with open arms."

Ayumi scowled. 'That old fool. As much as I loved that idiot. Ugh, you tell that man to get his rump down here as soon as possible."

He smirked at her choice of words. "Alright. Would you like for me to call Kagome over?"

"Oh, would you?"

Snapping out his cellphone, he dialed "1", Kagome's speed dial number. But a moment later, he closed the phone and stared at it. "She did not answer as she always does."

Takehiko growled furiously. "Do you think she's with Tsubasa?"

"Who is Tsubasa?" Sota asked.

"Her fiance." The family snarled.

"Wow. She lost her memory and got engaged. And I assume you are winning her back, onii."

A cold smirk. "Of course."

Takara reached for her purse when her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Takara."

"Mom!" Sticking her tongue out at her father, she jumped out of his reach when he reached for the phone.

"Your father just called, correct?"

Takara moved once again to avoid her father. "Yes. He called. He wanted to invite you somewhere."

"I can not."

"Why not? We have some people who'd really like to see you, mom."

"I'm busy."

Her face fell. "Oh, with Tsubasa, right?"

"No."

"Oh, with what then?"

"Forgive me, pup. I must go." Kagoem dropped her phone to the floor and closed her eyes again.

Takara frowned and closed phone. "Something's wrong."

Sesshomaru glared. "I would assume so. You've got much too much of your mother's defiant spirit for your own good."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant with mom. She sounded lifeless, sorta. And she didn't hang up the phone, she just dropped it."

"So you mean that she is in danger?"

"No. Perhaps she was sleeping. When she woke up the other morning, she seemed a little off too. It could jsut be that. We'll know when we see her nect." Her skin crawled at the memory of her mother's tone. "It creeped me ot to hear some one as happy and excited as mom to sound so...empty."

Sesshomaru frowned and crossed his arms. "I doubt there is anything wrong. Tsubasa may be an utter idiot, but he would never allow harm to come to her." But his own words did nothing to convince.

********XXXXXXXXXXX***********

Tsubasa groaned and hung the phone. 'Loyalty is costing me too much.' "Kagome, baby, get down here, please!"

"Coming!" Kagome zipped up her tank top and smiled into the mirror. 'I knew this would look good.' Winking at ehr reflection, she snatched her purse and hurried down the steps to her fiance. "I'm ready! On to the bowling alley!"

"Actually, as much as I'd love to take you, I- Kami, did you leave the oven on again, woman?" He faked, pinching her neck and knocking her unconcious the second she turned around. He caught her and scooped an arm under her legs to carry her bridal style. "Sorry, love."

She only moaned, her head rolling to the side. Tsubasa carried her out to the car, driving quickly as to not upset his master, who always claimed he took too long when it came to Kagome. Once her reached the hidden mansion, he slid out, taking Kagome inside to the basement and lying her on the queen sized bed that was there. "Master, I can't bring myself to knock her out again."

The male looked up lap with a smile. 'Don't worry. I can't bring myself to ask you to." He got up and strolled over to Kagome, his feet light, never truly touching the ground. "Hello, beautiful."

"Why am I bringing her here? We had a date."

A cold stare. "You seem to have forgotten, Tsubasa, that this relationship is false, faux, pseudo. I want you to stay off of her. No more kissing her. no more hugging her. And definitely no more sex. I hate to even consider the fact that you've laid your hands on her. And before you take her home, we will remove that accursed mark from her neck."

Tsubasa glared in return. "Won't she think something is wrong if I don't touch her." He smiled, thinking he'd won.

"Simply tell her that it is bad luck to touch the bride this close to the wedding. Now, she seems tired. Why?"

"She doesn't sleep as often as she should. She hasn't slept for the past week and a half."

"Toss me that blanket." He caught the thick comforter with ease. "I'll let her sleep before we begin to interrogate her. Go, prepare something for her to eat when she wakes up." He covered Kagome with the blanket as Tsubasa left before sliding in behind her and holding her to watch her sleep. But eventually, he too drifted off.

********XXXXXXXXXXX***********

"Good for nothing bastard of a master. "Tsubasa hissed, dropping the bags to the floor. "'Go prepare something' he says. Could've mentioned that there was no *beep*'in food in the fridge. How the *beep* do you live without food anyway?!" He tossed some rice into a pot and some fish into the oven. "*Beep*'ing son of a *Beep*. And now Kagome's *beep* phone keeps ringing!" Snatching up the phone, he trekked downstairs and tossed it at his master, who snapped awake. "Sesshomaru's calling." He noticed Kagome stirring at the name and growled. When her eyes snapped open, he blinked. "Why are her eyes blank and open?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his eyes. "Must have done it in my sleep. We can't have her hear Sesshomaru's voice though." He yawned. "I'll handle it." WHen the phone stopped beeping, he handed it to Kagome. "Call one of your pups, but do not say much."

Kagome nodded, dialing Takara's number, seeing as she was listed first.

"Hello."

"Hello, Takara."

"Mom!"

"Your father jsut called, correct?"

"Yes, he called. He wanted to invite you somwhere."

Kagome sighed silently. "I can not."

"Why not? We have some peeople who'd really like to see you, mom."

"I'm busy." She replied simply.

Takara's face fell. "Oh, with Tsubasa, right?"

"No."

"Oh, with what then?"

Kagome cast her eyes to her master. "Forgive, pup. I must go." She released her phone, watching as it shattered before closing her eyes, before lying back down.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at his master. "You do know that what you are planning will only make her hate you-" He glared down the arm that was connected to the hand that held him in the air by his neck. "What?"

"Three things punk. One, I never asked you, my lowly servant. Two, in time, she'll be fine. And three, don't you dare defile her character. She could never despise. She didn't even despise my father, the most low and evil of them all. I-"

"Master."

Surprised, both sets of eyes darted to Kagome. "Yes?"

She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stalking toward them. "The girl, master, who you had me speak to. Who did you say she was, if I may ask?"

"That was Takara. She is not important at the immediate moment?"

"She sounded upset that I could not be with her. What is our relationship?"

"You'll know soon enough, dearest." He turned back to Tsubasa, freezing when Kagome took his hand. "Yes?"

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "Please, tell me."

"She is your daughter."

"My daughter?" Her face showed no change in expression as she turned her back to him and began to move slowly around in the dark basement that was only lit by a few small candles.

He smiled at her. "You're being rather inquisitive tonight, love. Any reason?" He didn't expect an answer, so he wasn't dissappointed when he didn't get one. "Tap into your memories of the past week. Did you see Sesshomaru?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "We went on a date."

Tsubasa cringed. 'They did?'

"And what happened?"

"He took me to a feudal festival, told me that once I remembered, I'd understand why. Did you know he was the Western lord?"

"Hai, dear. What next?"

"Afterwards, he led me to the forest we'd been to before, where we converted. One thing led to another, much like the last time, and we-"

"You had sex?" He asked calmly. If it were not for her being here, he would have been furious. Right now, he was thinking of ways to kill Tsubasa for not looking over better."

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no. According to him, we made love."

"Do you even know the difference?"

"Yes. Sex is something any two people may have. To make love, is to have intercourse while staring into your lovers soul, feeling them deep within you, far past anything truly physical. Sex is physical. Making love is emotional, mental, spiritual." She touched a candle, glaring at it when her finger was burned by the hot wax.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome chuckled softly. "Love. He claims to love me. He claims that I am his everything, and that he is mine." She frowned in confusion. "When he says those things, my heart skips a beat and my head aches terribly. He gives me many reasons to hate him. But I can not seem to. As for whether it is love or not...I do not know. It is certainly possible."

"And after you made love."

"We fought, as usual."

"About what?"

She looked at him. "Tsubasa."

The kumayoukai blinked a few times. "Me? You fought about me?"

"He wants me to leave you, to be with him. But I don't know what to do. I like Sesshomaru. But I like you as well. Sesshomaru's annoying habit of comparing me to his past mate hurts me. I do not think-"

"You are." Her master cut in.

Kagome smirked. "Intriguing. And I will not remember that when I awaken, will I?"

"No."

"Do you mind if I lie down again?"

"If you wish."

"Thank you, master."

He grimaced at the name. "Don't call me master. Call me by my name."

She looked at him boredly from the bed. "And what is it?"

He smiled at her. "My name is...

********XXXXXXXXXXX***********

"Sesshomaru, stop being such an idiot and call her up. Ain't no hiding the fact that you miss her."

"If I needed your advice, I would have asked, halfbreed." Sesshomaru snapped at his younger brother.

Inutaisho shook his head. "Do not take your anger at yourself out on your brother. You made the mistake of angering her. Now, fix it."

His lip curled in a snarl. "What could he possibly teach me about my mate, except perhaps how to properly break her heart."

Inuyasha shouted, "Hey, you don't need my help with that! I mean, that's the whole reason she ain't talkin' to ya! Cause of that fight you started! Now, call her, or I will!"

"She does not speak to me because she is a surgeon. A very busy one at that."

"Come off it! Call her already!"

Sesshomaru looked away. "She refuses to accept my calls."

Inutaisho cut in. "And that is why you must call again."

"And when she denies again?"

"You call again, and again, and again."

"This Sesshomaru will not behave so desperately for a mere-"

He smiled. "Not _a_, Sesshomaru. _THE_ human that you adore and can't properly function without. Besides, your pups wish to see their mother."

Sesshomaru caught the phone Inuyasha had thrown to him with a growl, but dialed Kagome's number. When he heard the click that signaled an answer, he smiled despite himself. "Kagome."

"_Sesshomaru_." An off female voice answered back.

Oh, that was not his Kagome. "Tsubasa, " he tried to remain calm, "give the phone to mate mate."

"She is not your mate." Tsubasa shot back.

"Fool, I do not wish to raise my voice. I will repeat this once and only once. Give the phone to my mate."

"She is not your mate!" He yelled back, clutching Kagome's hand. When the woman whimpered in her sleep, he murmured, "Sorry, Kagome."

Sesshomaru saw his vision going red. "Why are you apologizing?! Have you harmed her?!"

Tsubasa hissed. "I did not mean to! You're pissing me off!"

"Stop yelling in my sleep when I'm trying to rest!" Kagome shrieked, silencing Sesshomaru and frightening Tsubasa into a corner. She picked up a remote and threw it at him. "I have four surgeries to do tomorrow, and I need to sleep while I can!"

"I didn't mean to, Kag! Baby, I swear, it's Sesshomaru's fault!"

"I'll deal with Sesshomaru tomorrow!" She sighed, left the room, and came back with a pillow and a sheet. "Now you, you sleep on the couch tonight. Tell Sesshomaru I said hi. Goodnight." Slamming the bedroom door, she plopped onto the bed and smiled. "Finally some peace."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Goodnight, Tsubasa. Sleep well on the couch."

"You son of a b-" But the click that sounded in his ear told him that the call was over. "Damn him." He punched his pillow and threw it on the couch, dropping down onto it. "Stupid, Sesshomaru. Grumpy Kagome placing me on this uncomfortable couch. It was only for show, not to be sleeping on." Cutting off the light, he growled. "I will kill that dog."


	9. Chapter 7

Song: Check yes, Juliet- WE THE KINGS

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sesshomaru parked his car in front of Tsubasa's house. He knew what he was about to do was completely infantile, but he was tired of not seeing Kagome. Even if he'd have to sneak her away, he'd have her with him tonight. Opening his door, he disregarded the rain, stepped out, and strolled up to the house. If his nose was correct, Kagome was upstairs and Tsubasa was dowstairs. Taking a pebble, he tossed it at the window. "Kagome." He tossed another. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_Are you with me?_**

"Kagome!" He said a little louder, tossing a larger rock.

Kagome cocked a brow and headed to the window. She lifted it and smiled. "Sesshou, hi...What are you doing here?"

He smirked a little. "Come spend some time with me."

"What, are you kidding me? Tsubasa's downstairs. He'll be up here to check on me sometime. Go home. I'll see ya at work."

"No. I can not wait until then. Come." When he saw that she made no effort to join him, he called, "I will not leave unless you are with me."

**_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_**

**_I won't go until you come outside._**

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No." She ducked to avoid a rock. "You idiot! You almost hit me."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "I will take you unconcious if I must. But I will continue until you come."

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_Kill the limbo_**

**_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_**

"Fine. Just, let me leave him a note." She scribbled on a piece of paper, then climbed out the window, leaping into Sesshomaru's arms. "So, where we goin'?"

He carried her to the car and sat her inside. "That, my dear, is a surprise."

She glared. "I hate surpises."

"No, you hate not knowing." He corrected, hopping into the drivers seat and taking off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come then." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Unfortunately for you, miko, we are not turning back."

**_There's no turning back for us tonight._**

**_Lace up your shoes_**

**_Ay Oh Ay Ohhh_**

**_Here's how we do:_**

"Sesshomaru, we're acting like children, you know, sneaking around."

"If that is what I must do to see you, so be it."

"Moron. I'm being serious. We're running around."

**_Run, baby, run_**

**_Don't ever look back._**

Sesshomaru cast her a glance. "Then leave him."

She sighed. "I just can't yet. I tried once. He looked as if he knew what I wanted to say. His eyes were so sad. It nearly broke my heart. And besides, I like him. I want to do it as delicately as possible so that we will remain friends."

"You will not be friends with him. He will only rip us apart." He bit at her.

**_They'll tear us apart_**

**_If you give them the chance._**

"If he manages to do so, then maybe we weren't meant to-"

Sesshomaru snarled. "Do not be foolish, Kagome. Do not allow him to affect you this way. We are meant to be together. I am sure of that. If not, the fates would not have brought us together."

**_Don't sell your heart._**

**_Don't say we're not meant to be._**

"We are forever." He told her softly.

"Forever." Kagome repeated with a small nod. Smiling, she stared out of the window.

**_Run, baby, run._**

**_Forever will be_**

**_You and me._**

Sesshomaru sighed as he whipped onto a rocky sidestreet. He wondered if this would really work, if it would really make her remember him and their time together. After cruising for 15 minutes at over 100 mph, much to Kagome's displeasure, they reached a small creak, and on the opposite side, the most beautiful garden. Parking the car, he went around to Kagome's side and helped her out. Ignoring how he was getting soaked from the knees down, Sesshomaru took Kagome to the garden and sat her down.

"Where are we?"

"After half a millenium of searching, I found where I buried my Kagome, where I buried you."

Kagome froze, then gave him an outraged stare. "That's why you brought me here?! Look bub, I-"

Sesshomaru snatched her to him. "On the very spot I stand, I buried you, my mate. And I can guarentee you that the body will not remain."

"It's been over 500 years. It may have disentigrated."

"And I doubt that the kimono will be here, nor the box." Lightly pushing her aside, he dug, uncovering an empty whole in seconds. "See, miko. This was where you were. Don't you remember. Don't you remember your soul leading me home when I was so broken hearted that I abandoned the pups? Kagome, don't you remember me? Your mate? The love of your life."

She shook her head. "I don't believe it. Grave robbers, maybe. Or archaelogists. But I'm not, she's not, we're not the same people."

"You are. Give me one logical explanation."

She turned away from him, her chest aching as she repressed the tears as best she could.

"It was here that I prepared you to be buried. As I applied your make up and coated you in my scent, so that those in heaven knew to whom you belonged, I spoke to you. I told you how long I had prayed and waited with open arms for you. I was all yours from the moment I laid eyes on you with Inuyasha."

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_I'll be waiting_**

**_Wishing, wanting_**

**_Yours for the taking._**

He smiled to himself. "I tested your strength that day, to see just how strong you were. Miko, you will never know how afraid This Sesshomaru was when I thought that I had succeeded in killing you."

Kagome released a soft sob when he pulled her to him. "Not me. Her." She managed.

"You." He revised.

**_Just sneak out_**

**_And don't tell a soul goodbye._**

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_Here's the countdown_**

She pushed him away and ran. "No. Her!"

Sesshomaru followed after her, his long legs moving elegantly but slowly. "It is only a matter of time before you remember, Kagome." He leapt in front of her and caught her when she tripped. "Why are you so afraid to be mine?"

3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks

Don't let them change your mind

"I didn't die. I couldn't have. And Tsubasa said-"

"Tsubasa knows nothing, especially not you. No one will ever know you the way that I know you. No one can have you if I can't, Kagome."

"Sesshoma-" Her lips were sealed with his. Eye lids fluttered shut. 'M-my Sesshomaru.'

**_Lace up your shoes_**

**_Ah Oh Ah Ohhh_**

**_Here's how we do_**

Their hair mixed and flapped in the wind when a strong gust came. Upon feeling Sesshomaru's hair tickle her face, Kagome giggled and tried to back away, causing them both to lose footing and fall to the ground, Sesshomaru atop Kagome. Platinum fanned on the ground against onyx. He blinked a few times in shock as Kagome blushed. "Just how do your clumsy ways manage to effect this Sesshomaru."

"I don't know. Maybe the ever-graceful isn't nearly as graceful as he thought." She laughed a his glare.

**_Run, baby, run_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_They'll tear us apart_**

**_If you give them the chance_**

**_Don't sell your heart_**

**_Don't say we are not meant to be_**

**_Run baby run_**

**_Forever we'll be_**

**_You and me_**

Sesshomaru shook his head and nuzzled his nose against Kagome's cheeks. "You and I falling over each other for all eternity."

Kagome giggled again. "At least it's fun to fall and laugh."

"Oh, of course." He snorted sarcastically, rolling off and staring at the sky. "You will not believe you are her until your memories return, will you?"

She stared at the stars. "Did you notice that when you look at the sky, it feels like you're going to float up?"

"Changing the subject, dearest?" He teased.

But Kagome ignored him.

**_We're flying through the night_**

**_We're flying through the night_**

**_Way up high,_**

"Yes, Kagome, I noticed." he decided to answer. "And I've also noticed that the stars seem brighter with you near."

Kagome blushed and snuggled closer to him. "Th-thank you."

Sesshomaru smirked a bit. "No need to be so shy, Kagome."

"Shut up." She snapped.

**_The view from here is getting better with_**

**_You by my side_**

"I will take you home now, if that is what you wish." No answer. "Kagome?" He looked over to find her asleep on his chest. Cradling her closer, he left to the car and took her home. Leaping up onto their balcony, he strolled in as though it were nothing and sat her on the bed. Kissing her forehead, he said, "Goodnight. Aishiteru," and swept out the window.

Tsubasa stretched and tossed his book aside. He went to his room, only to freeze when he arrived. It reaked of Sesshomaru. Kagome reaked of Sesshomaru. 'She left while I was downstairs? Damn him!' Sliding into the bed, he covered Kagome in his scent as best he could and snuggled against her. "Kagome. My Kagome. You're too pure to cheat. You must really be torn." And though it hurt him, he understood. She and Sesshomaru were supposed to be after all. But he only hoped he could change things.


	10. Chapter 8

Song: True Heart- Tackey and Tsubasa

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Kagome, there's someone here for you."

"Thank youf, Katashi." Kagome smiled at him then finished washing her hands. 'Wonder who it is.' She strolled down the stairs to the lobby and gasped. "Tsubasa? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Kagome, hey." He gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Something kinda happened. Can we talk outside?"

Kagome looked behind her when she felt Sesshomaru's aura. He was staring at them. Offering him a small, timid smile, she nodded at Tsubasa and followed him outside. "So, what happened? What's wrong?"

Tsubasa stared down at her. "I just, I needed to know something."

"Shoot."

"When...when did you stop loving me?" He stumbled over his words. "I mean, something is telling me that you, that you don't feel the same anymore. I know you're kinda starting to drift off."

**_I guess I know_**

**_You've already decided to go_**

**_Out of my life once more_**

**_No turning back that's for sure_**

Kagome opened her mouth slowly. "I, um, Tsu, what-"

He held up his hand. "I just want to know the truth. Baby, I just have to know."

**_Before you do_**

**_Girl please promise to tell me the truth_**

**_And if this must be so_**

**_Darling I just have to know_**

"When, Kagome? When did your heart stop loving me? When did everything change?"

**_When did your heart stop loving me_**

**_Where did it all go wrong_**

"I mean, we were so good together. Why, now, are we suddenly so weak? Is it Sesshomaru?" He stepped towards her, hoping to find an answer if he got closer.

**_How can it be we're suddenly weak_**

**_When we used to be so strong_**

"When did you start looking away from me when we talk? Tell me how this happened? How could something like the love I thought we shared just fail? Was I alone in this? Was I dreaming?"

"N-no. I loved you. I-I love you." Kagome stammered, trying to make things better.

_**It seems so strange**_

_**How such precious emotions can change**_

He shook his head furious. "You don't. Not the same way. I used to be able to feel your love, your admiration! I could feel it in your aura, Kagome! Why did it change?! Things aren't the same! Even you've noticed."

_**All that we held so dear**_

_**Somehow became so unclear**_

"Tsu, please. Listen to me. I do love you. I never stopped. I swear."

"Kagome, it hurts so much more than you'll ever know. Just tell me why we aren't as close as we used to be. I need an answer, baby. I need to know."

_**When did your heart stop loving me**_

_**Where did it all go wrong**_

"I don't-"

_**How can it be we're suddenly weak**_

_**When we used to be so strong**_

Kagome felt her eyes watering. "I mean-"

_**When did your eyes start wandering**_

_**How could those feelings die**_

"Tsubasa-"

_**I can't believe this wasn't to be**_

_**It's tearing me up inside**_

"You can't even tell me when, can you?!"

_**I can't see why the magic died**_

_**Or the reason loved slipped through our hands**_

"Kagome," He held her close, "what can I do to make things better? How can I win you back? How could we have even let Sesshomaru come between us?"

"I-I-I..."

_**Help me to understand**_

_**I'm still trying to understand, oh**_

"Help me to understand, baby. I'm begging you. Just help me to know what I can do to make you happy."

"I am happy. I am. I love you, Tsubasa! I swear! Just you!" She tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him him passionately. She felt so dirty, so disgusting. She was hurting him, and all for Sesshomaru. She didn't even know if she loved Sesshomaru. But she loved Tsubasa. 'Just a little longer with Sesshomaru, and then I'll stop. I need to know if I love him too.' Withdrawing, she smiled and traced his lips with her thumb. "Your lips are so cute after we kiss."

"Yours look even better." he breathed, kissing her eyelids lightly. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Tsu."

He petted her head affectionately. "Well, you better get back inside."

Kagome grinned at him mischieviously. "Actually, my shiftis over. I just did my last surgery. So, we can go home and...you know."

"Oh?" His eys widened. "Oh?! Well, what are we waiting for?! Come on." Laughing, he yanked her towards the car. 'So she doesn't even love Sesshomaru yet. If I can keep her away from him...she'll be all mine."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*

**_Poem: A Maiden's Secret- Ella Wheeler Wilcox I have written this day down in my heart_**

**_As the sweetest day in the season;_**

**_From all of the others I've set it apart---_**

**_But I will not tell you the reason,_**

**_That is my secret---I must not tell;_**

**_But the skies are soft and tender,_**

**_And never before, I know full well,_**

**_Was the earth so full of splendour._**

**_I sing at my labour the whole day long,_**

**_And my heart is as light as a feather;_**

**_And there is a reason for my glad song_**

**_Besides the beautiful weather._**

**_But I will not tell it to you; and though_**

**_That thrush in the maple heard it,_**

**_And would shout it aloud if he could, I know_**

**_He hasn't the power to word it._**

**_Up, where I was sewing, this morn came one_**

**_Who told me the sweetest stories,_**

**_He said I had stolen my hair from the sun,_**

**_And my eyes from the morning glories._**

**_Grandmother says that I must not believe_**

**_A word men say, for they flatter;_**

**_But I'm sure he would never try to deceive,_**

**_For he told me---but there---no matter!_**

**_Last night I was sad, and the world to me_**

**_Seemed a lonely and dreary dwelling,_**

**_But some one then had not asked me to be---_**

**_There now! I am almost telling._**

**_Not another word shall my two lips say,_**

**_I will shut them fast together,_**

**_And never a mortal shall know to-day_**

**_Why my heart is as light as a feather._**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome glanced over to her assistant, a mere intern who hardly knew what he was doing. But he was Akane's nephew, so she had to agree to his hel. "Scalpel." She said simply, her hand held out as she stared down at her sedated patient. After a moment of not feeling anything in her hand, she looked up with a small glare. "I said, scalpel."

He blushed a little. "Sorry. I was um..."

"Staring at me again. What for?"

"You remind me of someone. Forgive me. Um, here, the scalpel." He handed her the small knife.

"I remind you of someone, ne? Who, then?" She asked inquisitively, laying the scalpel against the unconcious woman's leg and cutting through the skin. The instant the scent of blood hit her nose, she wavered a bit, dizzy. "Go ahead. Speak, Hiro."

He paled and gulped. "You-you sure you can talk and still do it right? I mean, you did just swoon a bit."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Just answer the question, boy. I'm fine."

Hiro nibbled on his lower lip. "You just look like this woman I learned about in History class. I admire her a lot. Wish I could get to know her, ask her about her experiences, you know?" He handed her a larger knife once she'd cut through the skin.

She chuckled. "You have a crush on a dead woman."

"Kagome was a phenomenal woman!" He defended, his face plastered with blush. He withdrew when he noticed Kagome pale. "Hiyashi-san?"

"Ka-kagome?"

"Yes. Her name was Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "So, you care for her as well? What was it about that woman?" Her knife sliced through a thick piece of muscle, and Kagome's eyes widened before fluttering shut. The surgical blade fell from her hands, and she fell to the floor.

Hiro jumped and rushed to her side. "Hiyashi-san! Hiyashi-san!" Runing out of the room, he cried, "Someone, help! Hiyashi-san fainted! She's unconcious on the floor! Someone help!"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Hiyashi-san."

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. "Yes?"

The doctor smirked to himself. "Well, well, well."

"Spit it out, Katashi."

"Took some urine while you were out."

Her eyes slid shut again. "No wonder I feel uncomfortable." She squirmed. "And you found out that..."

"You, newbe, are pregnant. Congrats."

She shot up. "Wh-whoa! What do you mean?! I can't be! We...I...whoa."

He smiled at her and sat on the bed beside her. "Sooo, whose is it? Sesshomaru's? That fiance of yours? I'm your friend. Let me know."

Kagome shook her head. "It's Tsu's. God, Sesshomaru is going to kill him. And he'll hate me. Kat, you can't tell him! Promise me you won't tell him!"

"I won't. Well, not until he already knows. Then I can rub it in." He smiled at her, but frowned when he noticed that she hadn't caught on to his joke. "Come on, Kagome. I was jokin. Calm down, babe. You need a hug?" Reaching towards her, he pulled her to him.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru. "Hi, Sessho."

"What is wrong, Kagome? Hiro ran to me, out of breath, heaving about you fainting." Sesshomaru only hoped she wasn't getting back the illness she'd had before she'd died.

"It's nothing."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her, silently letting her know that he wasn't buying it. "Yes. Of course." Eyes rolling lazily to Katashi, he said, "I will be taking her home."

Kagome eased off the bed. "Nope. I'll be fine. I can make it home on my own."

"Are you sure, miko? I do not think you should in your condition."

"C-condition?" She asked. 'Gods, I forgot that he was a demon. He probably smelled it from down the hall.

"You just fainted, did you not?"

She blushed and nodded. "Oh, yes. I'll be fine. Just got a little overwhelmed by the strong smell of blood. Forgot to block my senses. I was too busy chatting it up with Hiro. I can get to the house on my own. I'll be fine."

Sesshomaru looked on skeptically. "I do not know."

"Well, I do. See ya tomorrow."

Noticing that Katashi had eased out, Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome, holding her against him. "Tomorrow is Saturday. You will be coming over?"

Kagome smiled at him shyly. "That's what I said, isn't it? Not like I haven't before. See ya tomorrow morning." Grabbing her purse, she pecked his chin then walked out of the hospital, her head spinning and her heart heavy.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"You're lying!" Tsubasa twirled Kagome around in the air, laughing. When he let her down, he smiled apologetically and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, babe. You're probably feeling sick, and here I am spinning you around. I'm just so happy. This is so perfect. I...I love you so much. I'm so glad."

"So am I." She grinned broadly, her arms wrapping around his narrow waist. "We have so much to do, planning, shopping. I can' t wait." 'But Se-' ~Sesshomaru is unimportant. I'm pregnant. And it's with Tsu's cub.~ 'How do you-' ~I just do. It is Tsu's, not Sess's.~ 'But-' ~No buts. Sesshomaru can't get over her. And I don't share.~

"Oh, you're right. And we have to pack and..."

Kagome paled and grimaced. "Hold on. Pack for what?"

He smiled at her. "My job has moved for a while. We'll be in New York City for a couple of years. Then, when they open the port in Tokyo, if I decide to move back, we will."

"B-but, Tsu, I have friends, and, and the pups, they'll-"

"They aren't your resposibility, baby. They're Sesshomaru's. I know you hate to upset people. Just, let them down as easily as possible. We have to be out of the country by 2:00 am Sunday Morning. I have a condo waiting there already."

She stiffened, then glared. "How long have you known?"

"Not long, I swear. My boss had it for me."

"But, Tsu, we'll be leavin geveryone behind. I just made knew friends."

"Keh, like Sesshomaru?"

Her eyes hardened. "Yes, Sesshomaru. He's a friend. He'll be so hurt. It'll be like his mate is leaving him again."

Tsubasa glared and crossed his arms. "Well, you aren't his mate. You're about to be mine, right?"

She faltered, but sputtered, "Y-yeh. I'm going to mate you, but-"

"Then no buts. If you're tired, I'll pack for you. Yeah, that's best. You need to rest."

Knowing not to argue, Kagome sighed tiredly and brushed past him, freezing when he called out to her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just...you and Sesshomaru..."

"I understand." She gave him a weak smile and headed to their bathroom, where she'd cry her eyes out for a while.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Song: Secret Valentine- We THE Kings

Tsubasa sighed contently in his sleep, rolling over and tossing an arm onto Kagome's waist, or at least trying to. But when his arm landed on the bed, he woke from his light slumber. Groggily, he mumbled, "Kag?" He squinted his eyes as a ray of light streamed into the room throught the cracked door. Getting up, he eased toward the door and opened it, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

His master acted as though he hadn't noticed and contined to look at Kagome, who dully stared back. "So, you understand then?"

"What is there to not understand? You wish for me to go to Sesshomaru's and bid him a farewell in whatever way I wish to." She replied, standing from the diningroom table. "And I will return by the time Tsubasa will be leaving. Goodnight. Tell Tsubasa not to worry." Sliding on her coat, Kagome whipped around and walked out the front door.

Tsubasa flung open the door. "What the hell, man?! You just sent her off to him like-"

The youkai held up a hand. "Look, fool, you saw how broken up she was yesterday at the mere thought of leaving him. Atleast now she may say goodbye. Rest up. You have to get up earlier in a few hours. Three to be exact. G'night." Eyes smirking arrogantly, he headed off just as Kagome had.

*X*X*X

Kagome boredly slid the key out of her pocket and opened Sesshomaru's front door. 'He must really care to give me a key.' Closing the door gently behind her, she stalked toward the living room after seeing that the light was on. 'What is he doing?'

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome after he saw that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga were staring behind him. He hadn't even caught her scent. "Kagome." 'Why does she seem so dull.

"Ho-how- wh-what the hell?!" Koga yelled.

"Oh yeah, Kagome came back." Inuyasha said offhandedly, sifting through the cards in his hands.

"What are you doing?" She inquired coldly.

Miroku smiled at her. "We are playing poker. Wanna join? We could make it strip poker." He winced and yelped when Sesshomaru punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. Looking to Kagome, he stated, "You were supposed to be here the morning. The pups were upset." When he saw that she did not plan to answer, he sighed and continued, "Something is on your mind. Out with it, woman."

Kagome tossed his key onto the table and stared him in the eyes. "I want to have sex."

His eyes widened considerably.

Inuyasha and Koga choked. "What the- Kagome!"

Miroku grinned pervertedly. "Wow. I wish Sango could be that way."

"What do you mean, woman?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I meant exactly what I said. We've never truly done it in these human forms."

"So, you decided to come at 11:30 and say that before these imbeciles."

She frowned at him. "Must you always make everything so difficult? You're a man. Just get horny, and come on. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." In a stiff turn, she walked to his bedroom and closed the door.

Sesshomaru growled. "Damn woman. I am the alpha male."

"Alpha male my ass, Sesshomaru! Kagome's waiting! What are you doing! Be a man like Kagome said! Just be happy she wants to do it!" Miroku yelled. He shrank back and chuckled nervoucly when Sesshomaru growled viciously at him. "I mean, she did come all this way, leaving her fiance for you."

He blinked. "Hn. Get out of my house." He left to his bedroom and closed the door. A smirk crossed his lips at the sight of Kagome sprawled on the bed, her clothing on the floor. "You are lucky that I am in a good mood, Kagome."

She smiled seductively. "Blah, blah, blah. Come on, Sessho."

Smiling a little, he sank into the bed behind her and pulled her on top of him. "Little minx."

"Got anything to drink?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru placed a chaste kiss against her lips before leaning over to reach into the minifridge beside his bed. He withdrew a bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses he kept near the small fridge. "White wine?"

Kagome nodded slightly, taking her glass gratefully. "Arigato."

"And what are we toasting to, miko?"

"To-" Her eyes flashed gently, and she grinned. "To a night of passion...with the taiyoukai that I love." She tilted the glass up to he rmouth and swallowed the small amount of wine.

Sesshomaru flashed her a quick, but genuine smile and placed his lips against hers. "You look simply beautiful tonight, dear." He sat his glass on the night stand after a small sip, then returned to Kagome.

_**Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine**_

Kagome buried her face in Sesshomaru's neck. He gnawed and nibbled against the delicate flesh on her neck as he sat up, reclining against the headboard with Kagome in his lap. She groaned and clawed his back. "At last, we're linked this way."

**_we're finally intertwined_**

She couldn't help the part of her that felt shy and juvenile when he drew back and stared at her intensely. "Don't look at me that way, Sesshou."

"Why not?" He asked throatily, returning to her neck as his fingers played with her clit.

She swallowed a loud moan and replied spunkily. "Because, I said so."

**_nervous and shy for the moment_**

**_we will come alive tonight_**

Kagome lifted her head and nibbled on his earlobe. "You're my little secret from Tsubasa, Sesshomaru. But not for long."

The words, music to his ears, made Sesshomaru growl appreciatively, gnaw harder, and pump his fingers into her quickly. And she returned the favor by gripping his member and stroking lovingly.

**_secret valentine_**

Their mewls, growls, purrs, and sounds blended together into a soft song. They gripped each other tightly, as though afraid to let go. Kagome cried out as she came. And Sesshomaru howled loudly.

**_We'll write a song_**

**_that turns out the lights_**

Sesshomaru held Kagome against him as she shook. He couldn't deny the strong vibrations he felt in his spine. But he was worried. "Kagome, are you well? You are shaking."

She looked up at him with a smile, tears in her eyes. "I'm fine. And you're shaking too."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know. You have that effect on me, my mate."

**_when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_**

"Well, no need to waste valuable moonlight, Sesshomaru. That was the first of many tonight." Kagome panted, gripping Sesshomaru's member again. "This time, though, I want you inside me." She smiled and began to lower herself onto him, wincing a little from the rare position. Her breathing grew labored and fast when he pushed her back onto the bed and thrust into her.

**_don't waste your time_**

**_speed up your breathing_**

Kagome whimpered. "You ruin everything. I wanted to do you tonight. You always get to do me. I wanna please you."

Sesshomaru smirked and licked her cheek. "You are pleasing me well enough this way."

"No." She bit, pushing as hard as she could until they'd flipped and she was dominent. "I want to make love to you, Sesshomaru. And you're going to let me."

He cocked a brow. "Is that so? I could easily change positions."

"But you won't. So there. Now, close your eyes," she whispered, then placed butterfly kisses onto his eyelids once he had. "Good. Don't worry. I won' t dissappoint you."

**_just close your eyes_**

**_we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_**

Kagome ground her hips into Sesshomaru, smiling at his loud hissing. "Feels good, doesn't it, al-pha male?" She mocked, growling and forcing him against the bed when he tried to get up. "No. No. No. I'm in control now. At least let me finish this session, Sesshomaru. Don't be so stingy."

**_lay down be still_**

She stifled a giggled with her hand when she saw his facial expression. "Is the great Sesshomaru pouting?"

"You're being a tease, miko. This Sesshomaru does not like to be teased."

"I know." She whispered into his ear. "But you simply loooove it when I do it, right? I told you to relax. I'll love you good tonight, Sesshy. Mama will take care of you til morning."

**_don't worry talk they will_**

**_i'll be loving you until_**

**_morning's first light_**

**_breaks tomorrow_**

**_i'll take care of you tonight_**

"This Sesshomaru is not used to a woman being in control, Kagome." Sesshomaru attempted to push himself up, but his arms trembled when Kagome lowered herself onto him with great force. Hissing again, he lifted his head and nipped vigorously at her shoulder, lapping up the blood that spilled.

"Which is why I'm givin' you your first dose, Sesshomaru."

**_secret valentine_**

Sesshomaru groaned when she lowered herseld onto him again. Clawing at her hips, he muttered, "As you wish." His purr blended with Kagome's and he smirked. "What a symphony we make, my love."

**_We'll write a song_**

**_that turns out the lights_**

**_when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_**

**_don't waste your time_**

**_speed up your breathing_**

**_just close your eyes_**

**_we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_**

'Tsubasa-' ~No Tsubasa! Just Sesshomaru!! 'But-' ~Shut up!~

**_when guilt fills your head_**

**_brush off rise up from the dead_**

**_this is the moment that we_**

**_will come alive_**

Sesshomaru dragged his claws down Kagome's back. he felt as though he would explode in any minute. "Kagome," his voice was gruff.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned back, grinding against him. "Oh, Sessho, I'm- I'm coming!" She screamed, thrusting her head into the pillow beside Sesshomaru's head to muffle it.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru snarled out, not bothering to hide his pleasure. Panting, he smiled, "My turn?"

"Yes." She grinned back, kissing him. "Your turn."

**_brace yourself for love_**

**_sweet love, secret love._**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*

Sesshomaru dropped on top of Kagome, then rolled over, his arm tossed across her waist. Lazily he looked at the clock. "1:41." Snuggling tiredly against Kagome, he pressed his lips to her pulse. "I should have marked you." He smirked. Yawning softly, he asked her a question that a had ran through his mind the instant she'd come in that night. "Kagome, why does this entire thing feel as though it is a goodbye."

Kagome stiffened and looked over at Sesshomaru, but he was sound asleep. 'Oh thank Kami.' Tears streaked down her face as she snuck out of the bed and got dressed. She wrote him a small note and sat it beside his head, kissing his forehead gently. "Forgive me, my sexy little demon tenshi. And goodbye forever." Stifling a sob, she ran out of the house and hailed a cab.


	11. Chapter 9

**_Song: Forever Love- Reba McEntire_**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_Sesshou-dearest,_

_I could never ask you to forgive me for the pain I've inflicted upon you. Leaving this way, after such a night, was dishonorable and terrible in every sense of the words. I love you, I do. But Tsu's company has moved him to America. And I'm pregnant with his cub. I know you told me you'd adopt him, but I can't see the fairness in that for Tsubasa. But then again, I'm not exactly being fair to you and the pups. It's like you're losing your mate, and the pups their mother, all over again. I'm sorry, Sesshou, so desperately sorry. Just, promise to love after me._

_Signed, your Kagome._

Sesshomaru analyzed the note again. 'She only said America. She did not specify because she is afraid that I will come after her.'

Takehiko dropped his house keys on the table and looked at his father. "You're looking at the note again, daddy?"

"I know what you are going to say. And I know that it has been nearly three months. I just need to find clues as to where she is exactly."

He nodded with a sigh. "I understand. Takara and Takako are still mad at her. They blame her. I don't think it's all her fault. She was confused and stuff. And she was scared. She'll come back when she's ready, right? That's what Uncle Inuyasha said."

Sesshomaru gazed at him for a moment. "I can only hope so."

Takehiko beamed. "Yeah, well, I know so. My mommy will be back. We just need to give her some time to think, you know?"

"Yes. Time." He looked at his telephone and wondered to himself if she had the same cell number. Snatching the phone, he left to the balcony and dialed the number.

"Hello. You've reached Kagome. I might be out of reach so leave a message at the tone. *Beep*"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Hello, Kagome. Ahem, it has been a while since we last saw each other. The pups miss you horribly." He was reluctant to lower himself to tossing his emotions out over the phone, so he paused. "I long for you as well. We have all been left wondering why you would leave, and why you chose to leave the way that you did. I've told you countless times that we have meant to be. And I've known that fact since I first laid eyes on you."

**_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew._**

**_We'd spend this life side by side._**

"And I think so even now, with you miles away in America. We will always belong to one another, Kagome."

**_I still feel the same though you're so far away._**

**_I swear that you'll always be my._**

"And someday, we will be together again. I believe that within me, miko."

**_Forever love._**

**_I promise you._**

**_Someday we'll be together._**

**_Forever love._**

His eyes hardened. "I assume you would say something now, telling me that it will not happen. But I will never release you or give you up. I will simply have to wait until you realize that you are mine."

**_I won't give up._**

**_No matter what._**

**_I'll be waiting for you._**

**_Forever love._**

"No matter how much time passes, I will never be able to forget you, even though I have tried. I'm sure you dream of me, holding you, loving you. Which makes it even more difficult to understand why you refuse to see that we are to be one."

**_Minutes and hours and years may go by._**

**_But my heart knows nothing of time._**

**_So don't cry, just keep me right there._**

**_In your dreams._**

**_And hold on to these words of mine._**

He leaned back against the door. "You are truly my life, miko."

**_Forever love._**

**_I promise you._**

**_Someday we'll be together._**

**_Forever love._**

**_I won't give up._**

_**No matter what.**_

**_I'll be waiting for you._**

**_Forever love._**

"We are destined to be. No matter how you attempt to avoid it, to deny it, we are destined."

**_Love is the road to our destiny._**

**_Nothing can change what is meant to be._**

"I know you are my Kagome. Can you remember the car accident that gave you the scar, or so you claim? Can you even remember your childhood, your parents and family? You were born in Tsukiko Med, the very hospital at which we worked. C-" He exhaled when he heard the beep signaling the end of the message. "Damn."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

_**Song: Walking on Air- Kerli**_

*Zzzzzzz. Zzzzzz. Zzzzzz.*

Wincing a little, Kagome reached over her swollen belly to grab her phone. 'One voicemail? Is it Tsu?' But the voice coming through the phone didn't belong to Tsubasa. "S-Sesshomaru." She tossed the phone away from her as though it were dangerous, but she could still hear his voice. "Go away." She sobbed, backing away and covering his ears. "I left. Stop bothering me! Why can't you just let things go?!"

_"And someday, we will be together again. I-" Sesshomaru's voice came._

"I will never see you again, Sesshomaru Tashio! Never! And I'm damned glad." She wiped tears from her eyes.

_"I assume you would say something now, telling me that it will not happen. But I will never release you or give you up. I will simply have to wait until you realize that you are mine."_

"Not yours! Tsu's! Only Tsu's." 'Where is he when I need him?! Where did I toss that phone. I have to shut it off!" She tossed the sheets around, tearing the bed apart to find the phone.

_"No matter how much time passes, I will never be able to forget you, even though I have tried. I'm sure you dream of me, holding you, loving you. Which makes it even more difficult to understand why you refuse to see that we are to be one."_

'Shut up, Sesshomaru. Why did you have to get all emotional on me at a time like this? Why couldn't you just be cold hearted and be glad that I was gone.'

_"You are truly my life, miko."_

"So sorry for you then." She sniffed, squating to look under the bed.

_"We are destined to be-"_

"No, we aren't! It's not possible!"

_"No matter how you attempt to avoid it, to deny it."_

"Shut up!" She shrieked.

_"We are destined."_

"Sesshomaru, why are you doing this?' She buried her face into her hands, her spine vibrating with choked back sobs.

_"I know you are my Kagome. Can you remember the car accident that gave you the scar, or so you claim? Can you even remember your childhood, your parents and family? You were born in Tsukiko Med, the very hospital at which we worked. C-"_

"That is the end of your message. To repeat, press 2. To delete, press-"

Kagome snatched the phone out of the garbage can and listened to the message again, trying to pull herself together. "What did he mean? Of course I...don't remember any of those things." She lifted her shirt, beckoning the scar back. "That did come from an accident, didn't it? And my parents, no. I don't. Maybe it's amnesia or something." She stared into a mirror, her eyes puffy and red. "Maybe it's not. He- he must have wanted me to call the hospital." She dialed a few numbers, her breathing heavy as she waited for an answer.

"Hello. Tsukiko Medical Records Department. How may I assist you?" A male answered.

"Yes, ahem, I'm calling to request a copy of my birth certificate."

"Alright, first off, what's your name?"

"Hiyashi Kagome."

After the sound of clacking keys, the male hesitated, then answered, "Sorry, miss, no Hiyashi Kagome. But a Higurashi Kagome, but she died ages ago, poor thing. She was the nicest girl. Maybe you should try another hospital."

"Ye-yes, arigato." Closing her phone, she found herself gasping for air. "My name isn't in the system, is it? It's like I don't exist. Or I exist, as someone else." 'This couldn't be. It jsut couldn't be. Tsubasa said that- A-and he said- Oh.'

_**There's a little creepy house**_

_**In a little creepy place**_

_**Little creepy town**_

_**In a little creepy world**_

_**Little creepy girl**_

_**With her little creepy face**_

_**Saying funny things that you have never heard**_

"That's why so many people stop me in the street, telling me they thought I was dead. That's why people stared at me as though I were a ghost. And when I told them that I was Hiyashi Kagome, they looked at me as though I were insane."

**_Do you know what it's all about_**

**_Are you brave enough to figure out_**

"I can't even say that I didn't notice. I knew from the beginning that I had to be her, but something in my head kept nagging at me to deny. And I, I was too afraid to defy it and believe who I truly was."

**_Know that you could set your world on fire_**

**_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_**

"So what do I do? Do I try to go back to Sesshomaru? Try to beg him to take me back, to help me remember? I don't know. God, I can't breathe."

**_Feel it_**

**_Breathe it_**

**_Believe it_**

**_And you'll be walking on air_**

Kagome took a deep breath. 'Calm down. Just inhale, exhale.' "The least I can do is try. If he denies me, then I'll just be alone then. But there will be hell to pay."

**_Go try_**

**_Go fly_**

**_So high_**

**_And you'll be walking on air_**

As if on cue, Tsubasa strolled through the front door. "Kagome! Hey, baby, I brought you some healthy veggies and soup! Gotta keep the babes healthy and get rid of that flu you got!" He dashed up the stairs after dropping the bags off in the kitchen. "Kago-ah!" He ducked to avoid the book that flew at his head. "Kagome, what the- hormones?"

"You knew! This whole time! You knew!" She cried, tossing a lamp at him.

"Augh!" He moved to the side to avoid it, only to have to jump again to avoid the remote, then the candles they'd kept on the dresser, then the entire night stand. When Kagome stopped to catch her breath, he walked toward her and grabbed her hands so she could grab anything.

**_You feel this_**

**_unless you kill me_**

**_Go on_**

**_And you're forgiven_**

"I knew what?" He asked softly.

She looked at him with wide, hurt eyes. "How could you? You knew about Sesshomaru, about me being his mate."

He stiffened. "You know. You remember?"

"No. But I found out. Why? Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want him to take you away." He left out the part about his master.

Kagome whimpered. "I should have known. This whole time, I knew somewhere deep inside me. I felt it. I did. And now I've hurt them."

**_I knew that_**

**_I could feel that_**

**_I feel like_**

**_I am walking on air_**

Tsubasa drew her into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn' tmean to hurt anyone, Kagome. I love you so much."

She closed her eyes. "I don't believe you. Somethings wrong."

"I'm being brutally honest. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"And I love you, but I love Sesshomaru more." She whispered.

His heart clenched. "So you're leaving. What about the cubs?"

Kagome pulled away from him and grabbed her purse. "I've known deep inside that these are Sesshomaru's pups, n-not your cubs."

His eyes widened. "Y-you can't be serious! I- we, you."

**_She has a little creepy cat_**

**_And a little creepy bat_**

**_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_**

**_That little creepy girl_**

"I'm sorry. Now, we need to head to the airport. I'm going back to Tokyo, back to Sesshomaru. And if you wish to follow, you may." She slid into her shoes and brushed past him, heading out the door.

"H-how. How did she find out? Master is going to kill me! Kagome is leaving. What do I even have to live for anymore?" Sighing, he sulked after Kagome.

**_Oh she loves to sing_**

**_She has a little gift_**

**_An amazing thing_**

**_With her little funny eyes of hazel_**

**_With her little funny old blue hat_**

**_She will go and set the world on fire_**

**_No one ever thought she could do that_**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X

"Kagome, will you just talk to me?" Tsubasa asked, rushing to catch up with the woman as she speedwalked through the busy airport. "I mean, it wasn't my fault. I was told not to tell you." He caught her hand and pulled he rto a stop. "Kagome, I'll do whatever it takes to have you taling to me again." He frowned when he saw that her face was contorted with pain. "Ar-are you alright?"

"No. I, I think the babies are coming."

His eyes grew wide. "No! Not now!"

"Yes now!" She growled back. "Don't just stand there looking stupid. Get me to the hospital! Tsukiko Med!"

"O-okay. Just, hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts."

Kagome clasped his hands, squeezing with all her might and screaming.

Tsubasa yelled out, chuckling nervously when people stared at them. "She's just having a baby and-"

"Move it, you ass! I'm in pain! Tsukiko Med now!" She pushed him.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*


	12. Chapter 10

**_Quote: A day of reuniting is not always what one suspects it to be. - Harvey Milt_**

"Sesshomaru."

"Leave me be, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered, though not in the same cold tone as usual. He lifted the two ice coolers and headed back toward the gathering in his backyard. He should have been making Inuyasha do the work. It had been his foolish idea to have a "family reunion." 'There can be no family reunion without her.'

"Come on, you can't seriously stay mad at me this way."

"You seem to forget, brother, I did so for over 200 years."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you did. But, still, I'm just sick of you moping. Kagome left. It was her mistake. Get over it. We're never going to talk to her, let alone even get in touch with her."

Sesshomaru cast his brother a glance as he sat the coolers down. "I called her last weekend."

"You did? Well, spit it out. What did she say?!"

His eyes narrowed in intense pain. "She did not answer. I left a message."

Not sure of exactly what to say, Inuyasha hesitated, then asked, "Well, what do you think she did?"

"She most likely deleted it the instant she heard my voice." He barked in return. "How could you ask such an idiotic question? If she left, she obviously wanted nothing to do with me." His voice was as soft as only true hurt and anger could make it. "Now, if you will excuse me, dear brother, I have a reunion to host." Brushing past the younger Inuyoukai, he headed toward Miroku and Sango. "The drinks are out now."

"Good. Very." Miroku gave his best effort to smile.

Sango...Well, Sango didn't even try. You could see exactly how destressed she was. "Not good. Sesshomaru, how are you and the pups holding up, I mean, losing her again. I know I'm doing horrible. It's like losing my sister. I guess it must be horrible for you. God, how could she just abandon us this way."

Sesshomaru's jaw ticked. Hands clenched, he replied with a noncommital grunt, turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ayu-mother."

Ayumi sported a gentle smile, sending her father and son off. "We're here, Sesshomaru. Ken thought it would be a good idea to atleast try to have some fun."

"Good." He told her with a stiff nod. All he wanted was for everyone to leave him so that he could be alone. He hadn't truly mourned properly. No one had given him time at all in the three months Kagome had been away. "We have colas, beer, and wine coolers in the cooler, ribs, steaks, and fish on the grill. And-"

"You can stop, Sesshomaru. We will go have a look. You, go in the house and breathe. You really shouldn't be around so many people after experiencing the lost of your mate once again." With a motherly pat on the shoulders and a peck on the cheek, she and her husband left to attempt to enjoy the festivities.

Sesshomaru found himself sighing contently. 'She is nearly as comforting as my mate.' Solemnly, though it did not show in his rigid spine and stony face, he walked toward the house. But before he reached the door, it slid open, giving view to a sheepishly smiling Kagome.

*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Kagome, you just can't." Tsubasa reasoned.

Kagome unbuckled her seat belt without looking at him. "Watch me." She straightened her kimono as she stepped out of the car and smiled weakly. 'I hope Sesshomaru's glad that I wore the kimono he bought for me.'

He stuttered a reply, "B-but, Se-Sessho- I mean, I- I mean, you just got out of the hospital for pete's sake! I mean, you're still a little weak, ill. Just, wait a while longer."

"I can't. Wait in the car with the pups, please." Combing her fingers through her hair and checking herself in the mirror for the last time, she scurried up the steps. She used her claw to unlock the door, walking through quietly. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, are you in here?" Her attention was snapped toward the backyard when she heard an older woman's voice. 'Bingo.' Dashing toward the door, she slid it open and smiled shyly when Sesshomaru looked straight at her in shock. She tried to ignore the freaky silence that followed, uttering a small, "Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome." He whispered lowly.

She fiddled with her fingers, until she couldn't hold back, blurting, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I jsut, I was confused and...I'm soo sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, everyone."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but never got a chance to speak before Takako cut in. "Sorry isn't good enough. You hurt him. You hurt us all by just leaving that way. And nothing you can say could make it any better."

"But I-" Kagome tried, jumping when her daughter snarled at her.

"I meant what I said."

She nodded, a hand clutched to her aching chest. It seemed that everyone else was frozen. Swiveling quickly to prevent them from seeing her tears, she caught sight of Tsubasa heading toward her. "I told you to stay in the car, you moron."

Tsubasa shrugged, holding the pups in his arms. "They got restless, whining for you. I- Hey, are you crying?"

"I'm fine." She hissed, taking a pup and brushing past him.

"Kagome." A voice called out, not belonging to Kagome.

She halted in her steps. "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru eyed the pup in Tsubasa's arms. "My pup? You said that-"

"I know what I said. I was afraid, unsure. I took the safe way out. But that message you left on my phone, last weekend." She faced him again, a broken smile on her face and tears threatening to flow. "I'm her." She laughed tiredly. "I can't believe I'm actually Higurashi Kagome."

"You remember?"

"No. But I believe you. I wanted to come, to make things right, but Takako's right. I hurt you all. There is no excuse for the pain I've caused you. Forgive me. I'll leave now."

"This Sesshomaru does not wish for you to leave, not again, never again." He told her.

Takako nodded furiously, along side her siblings. "Yeah, mom. If you're willing to try to remember, I'll forget that you ever left. We can be a normal family again."

Kagome wiped her eyes, smiling down at the giggling boy in her arms. "With two new additions, Haru, our darling little boy, and Haruka, our lovely little girl." Taking the girl pup gently from Tsubasa, she carried them both to Sesshomaru, handing them over. "We can really be together, Sesshomaru?"

"Forever." He kissed her forehead. _**(It's slightly OCC. I believe that the real Sesshomaru would probably be fed up with the constant pain and just decide to get it over with, then get with her later because he can no longer deny his feelings, but this Sesshomaru won't. He's taking her back now. Got a prob? :P)**_

"No. I don' tthink I like 'Forever.'" A deep voice called out as a body emerged out of then air.

"God, Master Ashi, what the hell are you doing here?!" Tsubasa gritted his teeth.

Ashi narrowed his red eyes and blew his onyx bangs from his face. "Succeding where you failed. Dearest, come to me."

Kagome's eyes became a dull grey, and she snatched away from Sesshomaru, rushing to her master and bowing. "Master Ashi, what can I do for you?"

Inuyasha, the ever-loud, shrieked, "What the hell have you done to her?!"

"Silence, you insolent pup. And as for you, " he looked at Kagome, "I told you not to call me master."

"Forgive me, Ashi."

"Better, much so." He pecked her cheek.

Inutaisho forced his sons back when they attempted to act. "Who are you?"

Ashi smirked. "Who am I? I'm Kuro Ashi, son of Naraku."

There was a gasp as many people inhaled. "Naraku."

Inutaisho cocked a brow. 'Who is this Naraku?' "I assume you ressurected Kagome."

"Yes, as I did yourself and him." He pointed to Ken.

"Why?"

"Well, first, I had to make sure that when I resurrected her, everything would go as planned. The first four, simply horrible. You wouldn't believe the shrieking, the sight of organs on the outside of the body. Jeez. Anyway, then I decided to try you. When you came out good, just to be sure, I did him. And noticing perfection, I revived her. Fantastic, isn't it?"

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed. "I meant, why did you resurrect us, her?"

Ashi tapped his chin, "Because my father, in many ways, caused your deaths. You'll understand later. As for her, I brought her back because I need a favor that only she can do. You see, I don't like Sesshomaru much. he ruined my life, in fact." Kneeling before Kagome, he commanded, "So I need you to kill him."

Her head snapped up. "What? I-I can't. I love him."

He touched her forehead and beckoned her memory again. "And now, you can't even remember him. So, let us kill Sesshomaru, shall we?"

"Of course, master." Kagome stood, gazing upon Sesshomaru with terrifyingly empty eyes.

Sesshomaru gave his pups to their older siblings and reached out to her. "Kagome, I am sure you can fight this."

Ashi shook his head. "Oh no. I'm sure she can't. I'm much stronger than my father because of my mother's immense powers. I-"

"Less talking." Kagome bit. "More dying." Flexing her claws, she launched herself at Sesshomaru, slashing furiously at his face and neck.

Sesshomaru ducked and leapt out of the way to avoid strikes. When he was struck in the face, he growled and touched his wound. "Kagome, enough, stop this nonsense at once!"

She showed no signs that she'd even heard, instead scratching and attacking twice as fast. 'Why is he so hard to kill?' She raked her claws down his chest.

"Enough!" He bellowed, pushing her roughly.

"Sesshomaru/Father!" Screams came.

Kagome licked the blood from her lip and formed a sword with miko energy, pouncing gracefully and swinging in his direction.

Each time she swung, he felt the stinging of miko energy. His beast roared, jerking at his chains.

She thrust her sword out, inflicting a wound on his left peck.

Outraged, his inner youkai broke free off it's bounds and he roared out, striking out at her with his claws. It all had happened so fast, but the next moment, his claws, drenched in blood rested at his side, and Kagome's left arm, at his feet.

"Sesshomaru, snap out of it! Look what you've done!" Inutaisho yelled at his son. "Look at your mate, Sesshomaru."

His eyes flickered a few times as his nostrils flared. Once he'd fully calmed, he blinked a few times, not believing the sight before him. he looked at his hand and cringed. 'Her blood.' "Kagome, I didn't-"

Kagome's clutched her arm, backing away from him and into Ashi.

Ashi grabbed her arm and nearly wailed. "How dare you harm her?! Who do you think you are?!" He cried, tears in his wide, child like eyes. "Are you alright? What can I do? Should I get you to a hospital? I-"

"SHUT UPPPPPP!" Kagome shouted, slapping him with such force that he flew across the yard and into the fence.

He clutched his cheek and whimpered. "I- I don't understand."

"You don't? It's your fault. It's your fault that I attacked him. It's your fault that he did this!" She looked up at him with wild crimson eyes. Grinning, she yelled as she ran toward him, "You are dead!"

But her claws never made contact because he yelped, "Mom!"

Quiet followed.

Kagome lowered her arm and took a step back. "What do you mean by that?"

"Y-you're my mother." His lip quivered as he forced himself up onto his feet.

"And just how did you get that insane idea? I know no Naraku."

"You do. You-you and he-"

Sesshomaru growled. "When your father raped her, she did not get pregnant."

Ashi glared, then looked at the ground. "Whatever. He took some of her, her essense, mixed it with his, and created me. So when I say mom, that's what I mean. Your blood is in me, as well as your jeans. See, my hair isn't pure black like dad's, but it has a bluish tone like yours, mom. And, and my eyes turn hazel when I'm doing something nice. And-"

"You don't smell evil."

"I'm not. Father is. I'm like you. Just, father said that we could be a family if Sesshomaru were killed."

Kagome rested her head against his neck, her shoulders shaking.

"U-um, don't cry, mom."

She fell to her knees laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Not you." She turned and pointed at nothing. "Him. He honestly thinks I can't sense him. Show yourself."

Takehiko cringed. "Daddy, is mommy losing it?"

Sesshomaru grimaced a little. "I'm not sure."

"I said to show yourself." She swiped her claws in the direction she'd pointed, growling loudly. "Stop being a coward." She shot a lash of purification energy. Suddenly, she felt herself be jerked back, he rwrists held in an invisible hand. "You must be Naraku?" She questioned.

He appeared then, a smirk on his face. "Why yes."


	13. Chapter 11

**_(OKAY, someone brought to my attention a mistake I made. I said that Sesshomaru has cut off her arm, but then I said that Naraku held her WRISTS. I got so into it that i did not type what I had written out. Yes, her arm is off. Naraku grabbed her by the upperarms. My mistakes. THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT :D)_**

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X_

_Recap:_

_"Not you." She turned and pointed at nothing. "Him. He honestly thinks I can't sense him. Show yourself."_

_Takehiko cringed. "Daddy, is mommy losing it?"f_

_Sesshomaru grimaced a little. "I'm not sure."_

_"I said to show yourself." She swiped her claws in the direction she'd pointed, growling loudly. "Stop being a coward." She shot a lash of purification energy. Suddenly, she felt herself be jerked back, he rwrists held in an invisible hand. "You must be Naraku?" She questioned._

_He appeared then, a smirk on his face. "Why yes."_

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X_

**_Song: Decode- Paramore_**

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kagome's lids fluttered closed, and she took a deep breath. Her chest was tight for some unknown reason. 'He has such an evil aura, but it's so familiar, as though I know him. Na-ra-ku, just who are you?' "I would like to see the face of the male I am talking to," She stated cooly.

Naraku chuckled and tilted his head in a simple nod. "But of course." Walking around to the front of her, he gave her a charming smile and took her hand, kissing it. "What a pleasure it is to see you again," His eyes melted into a soft burgundy, "Izumi."

Her eyes narrowed as she snatched her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes became burnt orange. "And if it isn't, Norio? Why did you choose that form?"

He smiled at her and waved a hand through his silky hair. "What? You don't like it? I find this form most attractive, not to mention exotic looking."

"You will never change, will you, love?"

"Iie, kanojo. Are you not happy?" Naraku touched Kagome's arm lightly before pulling her against.

Kagome smiled up at him, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Yes. I would hate for you to change who you truly are."

The audience, confused and unsure, watched on. Inuyasha licked his lips, then looked up at his elder brother. "What is going on here? Why'd they call each other those names?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome and Naraku, his eyes narrowing. "I am not sure."

"You've got to stop followong me, Norio. Each time you come around, I end up dead. I'm not letting it happen again." Kagome made it known. His motives were always the same, and each time she ended up dead somehow.

"You don't understand. I live to follow you, dear. I would have to be a fool not to, after all we've been through. And I assure you, when you die, I will be right behind you."

"That's not what's going down this time." She settled her hands on each side of his face and gazed into his eyes intently. "Since the beginning of times, through every life, your've been there with me somehow. Friends in the first few, mates in the next few, and enemies in the past three. And since the last time we were mates, you've managed to have me killed. And no matter what, I still love you, as will I always." Leaning up, she pressed her tight lips firmly against his.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew three sizes, and he felt his throat closed. 'She proclaimed her love for him. She kissed him.' She hadn't dared. It was impossible. Nostrils flared, eyes flickered, fangs ands claws longened. There would be atleast one death today.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "But to end this pitiful cycle, I must kill you." The instant his eyes popped open, she slashed at him with her claws, placing a small laceration on his neck.

"Y-you tried to kill me." Naraku whispered in disbelief. He clenched his fists. "What the hell is going on with you, Izumi?! Don't you remember who I am?! Your love! When I last became your mate, I was Norio!" His hair straightened and fell to his calves, shining a pale pink. His eyes remained burgundy in hue. His skin tanned a bit. Nose longened a smidge and form became taller by a good foot. A luxurious white, purple, and yellow kimono became his clothing. "I was your everything! You were pregnant!" He moved back to avoid her attacks.

"Yes, I remember. That was the first time your ignorance killed me." Kagome hissed back. "When I was last your mate, I was Izumi." The long raven hair on her back changed to auburn and was in a high ponytai, the hair swishing just past her hips. Her eyes bacame nearly as narrow as his own, but still held their burnt orange color. A white, orange, and yellow kimono holding her tightly. "And our son was killed in the process. All the more reason for you to die." She attacked him again, this time with a forceful blast of energy.

He jumped and dodged, swaying gracefully to keep away from more blows. "Calm down. I overreacted, okay? We can make things work."

She shook her head. "No. I don't think we can. Our time together has passed, no matter the love I feel for you. And past that, what about our next lives. When I was Izayoi?"

Inuyasha cringed. "Whoa, I'm- I mean, I was in love with my mom."

Inutaisho stared in utter shock and confusion. "Impossible."

And just like that, she changed forms, resembling an exact replica of Izayoi. "When I was Izumi, the man you killed because you thought I'd been unfaithful, my best friend, had a child. His child had a child, and so on until Inutaisho. As Izayoi, I couldn't help but fall for him. And you ruined that as well."

"You are mine!" Norio snapped, tranforming into a slightly shorter dragon youkai with brown hair and green eyes. "I refuse to share, especially with the likes of that, that damned dog!" He dodged another attack.

"Never belittle him, Norio." She spat.

"You can't honestly believe what you're doing is right, love."

She rolled her eyes and sent another attack, this time succeeding in slashing his chest. "I don't even know anymore."

**_How can I decide what's right_**

**_When you're clouding up my mind?_**

Shaking her head vigorously, she caught herself from stumbling and grabbed her head. "I just don't know, and you aren't helping!"

He smirked at her. "Fine, then. If I must, I will kill you. And then I will kill myself. We will be together until we are reincarnated." He withdrew a sword and swung at her.

'_f_' ducked and kicked her leg in an attempt to sweep his legs out from under him. When he jumped, she rolled and hopped to her feet, sending another wave of energy at him. "And then, when I was Kikyo." She converted to the much known dead miko, only her eyes bright. "You did it again. You ruined everything I held dear. You killed me. You tried desperately to kill the man I loved. What the hell was your problem?! I hadn't even started truly loving him yet! I hadn't even begun to pour my love onto him!" A bow of miko energy and an arrow as well, she knotched it and fired, the energy crackling and zipping past him, only missing by a hair when he moved. 'Why can't I just get this over with?! It hurts!'

**_I can't win your losing fight_**

**_All the time._**

"I own you."

"No. My soul is mine. I own it."

"You don't. As my beloved, you own me, and I own you."

"Gawd, I can't even own what truly belongs to me above all else, can I?! Believe what you will, you will never have my soul, my essence, my pride, Norio. Think again."

**_Nor can I ever own what's mine_**

**_When you're always taking sides_**

**_But you won't take away my pride._**

**_No, not this time._**

**_Not this time._**

Norio thrusted his sword at her, growling when she evaded the strike. "Remain still, woman."

"What, dearest? Can't kill a mere woman?"

"Father, why aren't you helping her? He'll hurt her."

Sesshomaru looked to his pups. "This is her battle. Time will not change unless I allow this of her." 'But you better be safe, woman.'

"Norio, I thought I knew you." '_Izayoi_' remarked flipping backward.

**_How did we get here?_**

**_Well, I used to know you so well._**

**_But how did we get here?_**

**_Well, I think I know._**

When he didn't answer, but kept attacking, she continued, "The time that you ruined the most, that you are ruining, is me as Kagome." She converted back to her body for the time. "I'm basically mated now, to a loving, though sometimes cold hearted and easily aggitated youkai. I have five children by him. And you're screwing things up. Do you know what you did to my family when you killed me this time? Huh? Can you even fathom how much they hurt because of it."

His eyes glistened with anger. "I never asked you to save the life of that pathetic excuse for a demon."

"Don't speak so little of him!" She cried, tossing a blast at him that sent him slamming backward into the fence. "If anyone is pathetic here, it's you, not willing to let go of the love we once shared. We're not together anymore, Norio. This isn't 1,000 years AGOOO!" She sent another three waves of power that forced him to the ground, then rested her hand at her sides as she took a deep breath.

Ken couldn't help the proud smile that crept onto his face. She was a far better miko than he had presumed her to be. In fact, he had thought that she was hardly trained at all from the way Sesshomaru had described her skills. 'Perhaps my daughter never showed her mate what she could truly do.'

Norio stroked his cheek after pushing himself up and converting back to Naraku. "Hm. Your skills, they are more developed than I remember."

"Heh, well, the more often you die, the more secrets you learn." Kagome said as though it were nothing.

"And that's not the only thing. This body that you have now also seems more...developed than those you had before." He moved closer to her when she blushed and looked away.

"Can't you just keep your mind on the fight, Nori-O!" She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her and his lips press against her ear. "N-norio, get off."

He smirked and held her tighter. "That isn't what you really want. No denying that you want me." He jerked her around to face him. "I can see it in your eyes."

**_The truth is hiding in your eyes_**

**_And it's hanging on your tongue._**

**_Just boiling in my blood._**

Kagome snarled, yanking against him. "You think I don't know the game you're playing. I'm not your average woman, Norio. Seduction will do nothing but disgust me. Now, I suggest you release me, dearest, before I am forced to harm you."

**_But you think that I can't see_**

**_What kind of man that you are,_**

**_If you're a man at all._**

Naraku grinned venomously, shoving her hard enough to slam her into the ground. He pounced on her and pinned her down. "You know, I love your spunky little attitude. You've had it for as long as I can remember. Even before we were mates, Izumi, I was in love with you. I've cherished you, worshipped you. Why will you not give me another chance?!"

Kagome sneered. "Fool, do you think you deserve one after all this time?" She writhed and jerked beneath him, trying all that she could to free herself. But nothing seemed to work. "I mean, all the pain I've experienced at your hands."

Slithering against her, he added, "All the loving I gave you."

"All of my blood you spilled."

"All of the tears I wiped away." He told her, kissing the tears off of her face.

"All of the lies you told."

"All of my love I poured onto you."

"You didn't trust me. To love me so much, you didn't trust me in the least."

Naraku sighed. "When you love someone to a certain extent, everything you see her do that isn't with you, pains you to the point that you must act."

She closed her eyes. "And so, angered, you killed me? I loved you! That wasn't enough?!" Breathing heavily, she ordered, "Get off."

"Izu."

"Get off!" She yelled, her eyes bleeding crimson and her bones stretching until she was in dog form and had forced him off. Flipping, she stood, glaring down her snout at him.

**_Well, I will figure this one out_**

**_On my own._**

**_(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")_**

**_On my own._**

**_(My thoughts you can't decode)_**

He blinked a few times. "Well, you've never been able to do that before."

She smirked roguishly, then converted back. "I know. I got the gorgeous dog form when I mixed blood with Sesshy."

Glaring at her, he spat, "You only told me that to make me angry."

"Did I?" She grinned cockily. "Oh, I hadn't realized. The words just slipped out. Just like your sword slipping and sliding into my heart. Or the order slipping from your mouth to find me and Inutaisho and do away with us."

"That was different."

"Of course."

"You are so damn stubborn! I told you once! I will kill you if it means having you in my arms for the rest of eternity!" He pulled a sword out of the air and swung it at her. "Kaze no takai!" Thunder cracked in the sky. Swinging the sword, he watched with solemn eyes as the bright yellow light slammed into Kagome's body and threw her into the fence, resulting in unconciousness.

"Kagome!"

She twitched, but otherwise remained unmoving as rain began to fall from the sky. Pain seared through her body and blood oozed from her various wounds.

'Rise, Kagome. It isn't over. You can easily take this weakling. Rise, mate.' Sesshomaru commanded, hoping she would hear him through their mental connection.

Ashi dashed to his mother, checking her wounds and wiping his eyes every so often. 'This can't be happening. He told me he'd never harm her. Why did he lie?' "Father! How could you do this?! You lied! You lied to me! You swore you wouldn't hurt her, ever."

**_How did we get here?_**

**_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah._**

Naraku slowly trekked toward the boy. "Ashi, I am doing what it takes to claim her, to have her as mine."

"By killing her?! What the freak, man?! Mom, wake up! Please!"

**_But how did we get here?_**

**_Well, I think I know._**

"Step aside, son."

"Why, so you can hurt her more?! I don't think so!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes and leaned down. "Do not disobey your father, boy. Step aside."

Ashi glared. "No. No way in-" After a swift smack to the cheek, he was thrown aside.

"I am sorry, Ashi. But in order for-" He stiffened when he felt Kagome's hand wrap around the tie that hung from his neck. "You were- I-"

"You will never touch him that way again, understood?"

"He was being disrespectful." He defended.

Kagome rose shakily on her weak legs, speaking coldly, "I want no excuses. I told you never to touch my son that way, and that is exactly what I meant. Now, utter another word, and you are going to experience true pain."

"Iz-GAH!" He cried out in mind numbing pain when Kagome enveloped his body in miko energy. When he couldn't scream any longer, he fell limp and she tossed him aside. "Izu-Izumi, what-what...do not think I will die so ea-easily." He forced himself up and held up a sword he'd snatched from thin air. "Prepare to die, beloved!" He ran at her, his sword raised.

Silently, Kagome raised her arm toward Sesshomaru's house, catching Tensaiga when it flew to her.

'Tensaiga will not protect her.' Sesshomaru panicked.

"Kagome, that sword can not do anything but heal." Inutaisho whispered.

Naraku crashed his sword into Kagome's, pushing against her with a smile. 'Soon.' He swung at her all angles, hsi smile fading more and more each time she blocked him, a dull look on her face. He ducked when Kagome swung Tensaiga at him. "That useless sword can't harm me. The most it could do was give me a slight concussion."

**_Do you see what we've done?_**

**_We've gone and made such fools_**

**_Of ourselves._**

**_Do you see what we've done?_**

**_We've gone and made such fools_**

**_Of ourselves._**

She rose the sword into the air. "I have to stop playing with you sometime, Norio, or shall I say, Naraku. The time has come, for this game to finish. And in order for things to change, I must be the one to finish it. I love you, as I have always. Rest in heaven. I just know I'll see you there when the time has come for my soul to die completely." Pink whisps of wind circled the sword, much like the backlash wave, and Kagome shrieked, "CHI TAKAI! (A thousand deaths)!!!!" Pointing the sword at him, she watched, tears spilling from her eyes as the energy from Tensaiga raced at him.

He could do nothing but blink, eyes wide, feet glued to the ground in shock. "AGHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out, writhing in the intense power of the sword. When it was finally gone, he laid on the ground in a smoking pile of youkai flesh.

"Norio." She whispered, then shook her head. "Norio." She stalked toward him and knelt, resting her head on his charred chest. Sobbing followed immediately. "I'm so sorry. It just had to happen. I'm Sesshomaru's now. And he's mine. Forgive me. Moushiwake arimasen, koi!" She fisted his shirt, nuzzling her face into his neck.

It hurt Sesshomaru to watch her, but not for the reasons he assumed it would be. It hurt him more to watch her feel so pained, than for him to watch her cling to Naraku. He was going to comfort her, when he noticed her rising.

Kagome wiped her eyes, then turned to walk away, only to freeze when a hand wrapped around her ankle. She twisted slowly to see him. "Norio."

Naraku weezed. "Izumi, my Izumi. I love you as well. And I beg sincerely for your forgiveness. But I can't be without you, ever. Can you forgive me, for the things I've done, am doing, and will do?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. I'm gl-ad." Smiling up at her, a tentacle shot out out of his side, wrapped around her body, lifted her into the air, and shot through her back, out through the wound on her stomach.

Kagome gasped loudly. Her body went limp after a moment. Slowly, his tentacle pulled out and uncurled, lowering her to her feet. She automatically dropped forward, on top of him.

"Together, forever, Izumi. And this is not the last time we will meet." Kissing her forehead, he allowed himself to die. Their bodies materialized away, leaving empty space as the clouds divided and the sun began to shine again.

"No. Not again." Sesshomaru clenched his fists. "I refuse to allow it to happen again! Kagome!" He searched for her aura. 'She has to be here somewhere. She did not die again.'

"Sesshomaru." Inutaisho sat a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Not again, father. I did not allow her to die again. I am sure of it." His head snapped to Ashi, who was kneeling on the ground, when he felt Kagome's aura coming from that direction.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Kagome appeared, resting her head on Ashi's lap. Ashi grinned. "Mother, you're alive! I knew you'd be okay."

She ignored his statement and reached a trembling hand to his cheek. "He wounded you."

"It's small." He sighed. "Dad was the bad guy, wasn't he?"

"In a way. Love drove him insane. Nearly got me too." She laughed softly, blood spilling from her mouth. "ugh." Unconciousness claimed her once again.

"Don't just stand there." Sota finally said. "We have to get her inside! We have to fix her up!" He ran toward Ashi and Kagome, everyone else just behind him.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

GUESS WHAT?! I painted my nails black. My parents and family think I'm going goth. I'm not. I might be emo though. Not sure. Butdefinitely not goth. Anyway, just had to get that off my chest. ;D


	14. Memories pt 1

_If I had only known that things would be this way,_

_If I had only known we'd be pent against each other in this never ending conflict,_

_If I had only known that life would turn out like this today,_

_If I had only known about the crime they'd soon convict,_

_If I had only known that our love would be muddled with such grime,_

_I would have made far better use of our time._

_If you had only known that I'd never harm you,_

_If you had only known how perfect we were as a duo,_

_If you had only known that every word I'd spoken was true,_

_If you had only known how badly it hurt for this to be matsuo*_

_If you had only known that I cared before you commited that crime,_

_I would have lived for a longer amount of time._

_*Matsu-"the end" in Japanese._

_- Written by me especially for the occasion._

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The breathing of Kagome and the beeping of the heart monitor were the only sounds heard in the room. Sesshomaru sat worriedly and guiltily in the chair just beside his mate's bed. He growled softly to himself as he rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. 'Damn this hospital for not giving her the proper attention she requires.' He lifted his lids a bit when he heard the door open. As his family filled in, he sniffed the air lightly, then perked up a bit, though it couldn't be seen. He stood slowly and nodded his head at Katashi ever so slightly.

"Whoa, no one told me it was Kagome." Katashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew you were the type to attract trouble, Kag." He wiped the sweat from her forehead carefully, then looked to Sesshomaru. "You cut her arm off, huh? She piss ya off that bad?" He smirked.

"Not now, Katashi."

"Alright then, Fluffy. Jeez. Anyway, where the limb?" He took it when Sesshomaru offered the arm to him. He'd preserved it the best he could. "You did good with preserving it, but I don't think it'll reattach." Katashi lifted the remaining stump of Kagome's arm. "Nope. It won't. Best bid you got at her getting her arm back is regeneration."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowened, and he lowered his gaze to Kagome, then lifted it to Katashi. "Which will take?"

Katashi then frowned. "Well, she's human with youkai blood and miko powers. I'd say a few centuries. But hey, you said that after your brother chopped off your arm, she regenerated it in about 10 minutes. Maybe she could do the same for herself."

"Perhaps." His attention was snapped right back to Kagome when he heard her whimpering. 'Is she in pain?' Tears were streaming down her face. When Kagome cried out and clawed at the bed, he knew something wasn't right. Grabbing her shoulders, he called out to her. "Kagome. Kagome, awaken."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand."

His eyebrow lifted on his forehead. "Show me what pains you, mate."

Kagome stiffened in his arms, then released a bit of her miko energy.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome's motionless body on the bed and noticed that a movie seemingly hung in the air. "What is this?"

Ken spoke up. "Her memories, from all of her past lives."

_*******In Kagome's memories*******_

_**A young girl ran frantically for her life as demons chased her. "Get away! Stop it!!"**_

_**"Come now, little onna! Your running only excites me more!" The large, reptilian demon raced after her, stumbling to a stop when a rock hit his head. "Who did that?"**_

_**"I did." A boyish voice said as a young demon stepped out into the clearing. "You shouldn't pick on humans. My papa says it's cowardly because they aren't nearly as strong as us." He found himself falling over when a rock was tossed at his head. Whipping around, he glared at the human girl he'd helped. "What's wrong with you?! I'm trying to save you!"**_

_**"We humans are not weak! I'll have you know that my father has slain thousand of demons in his lifetime, and he's only 30 something!" She remarked, a hand on her waist.**_

_**The boy growled furiously. "Ugh, you're all the same, so ungrateful!"**_

_**The girl's face turned red. She was going to shriek at him when a sharp tongue darted at her. Squealing, she tumbled backward in a luckily succeeding attempt to avoid him. "Y-you tried to kill me just now, didn't you?!"**_

_**"You idiot, of course he did!"**_

_**Annoyed, the reptile youkai dashed at the girl. His tongue wrapped around her ankle, and he tossed her into the air. But before he even had a chance to catch and swallow her, a kusarigama (chain and sickle) flew through the air and severed his head.**_

_**The young youkai ran and catched the girl, smirking down at her. "You can open your eyes now."**_

_**"Can I really?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"You saved me?" She asked, looking at him with wide, grateful eyes.**_

_**He didn't know why, but it made him blush. "N-no. I caught y-you, but-"**_

_**"Release my daughter, demon." A man, seemingly an older, male version of the human girl, showed himself.**_

_**"Father!" She giggled, running to him.**_

_**"I told you to remain just outside of home."**_

_**"Well, I'm just outside of the village, which is home."**_

_**He glared down at her, then at the demon. "Prepare to die, demon."**_

_**The girl gasped. "No, please, father. He didn't do anything. In fact, he saved me."**_

_**Though unsure, the man nodded, then turned, walking away silently. "Come, daughter."**_

_**She waited until he had disappeared before saying, "Thank you for saving me, urm..."**_

_**"Norio."**_

_**"Oh, well, Norio, I'm Izumi."**_

_**"Izumi!" The deep voice of her father called.**_

_**"Coming! See ya round, Norio-kun?"**_

_**He blushed at the nickname and rubbed his neck. "Um, yeah, I guess."**_

_**She smiled. "Good." Blowing him a kiss, she ran off in her father's diretion, leaving a confused, flushed youkai to wonder about the strange girl.**_

_**............................................o..........................o............................................**_

_**Izayoi sighed and yanked the flowers and jewels out of her hair. "I refuse." She looked into the pond she sat in front of. "I refuse to marry that man when he doesn't love me, and I don't love him. You should never marry someone without love."**_

_**"Words spoken like a true human." A baritone voice spoke as it's owner landed beside her.**_

_**"Words spoken like a wise woman." She retorted, cupping a hand then dunking it into the water. She scrubbed her face to rid it of the make up she'd worn for her arranged marriage. "Are you not gone yet, man?"**_

_**"Demon." He answered simply.**_

_**She looked up at him and cocked a brow, smirking, "And your point being?"**_

_**He glared at her. "Demon Lord. Whom you are in the presence of."**_

_**Rising, she cast him an empty look. "Can you even speak in complete sentences?"**_

_**Though a part of him was angry, the other part was highly amused. "Why yes, I can."**_

_**"Good for you. I'll be going then."**_

_**"Why so soon, ningen? Afraid?"**_

_**She scoffed. "Afraid of you, of a man- sorry, demon, who wastes his time harrasing ningen? No. I'm sorry. I am not."**_

_**He stiffened, his cheeks tinting a light red. "I like you."**_

_**"So do a lot of people. I'm very likeable. What's your point?"**_

_**"Your fiery attitude is most interesting. And your scent is as well."**_

_**"Well, dogboy, I suggest you find another dame to sniff." She turned away from him and started to walk away.**_

_**The male sighed. "If I stop teasing you, will you stay?"**_

_**Izayoi froze, then chuckled, "You are most rude."**_

_**"M-me? How?!"**_

_**"You never bothered to ask my name."**_

_**"Neither did you, mine."**_

_**She smiled secretively at him. "Why, I already know your name, Inutaisho. Here's a little advice. Know as much about you kingdom, or in your case, land, as possible. I will see you here tomorrow."**_

_**Inutaisho frowned as he watched her go. "Wait! What's your name, woman?"**_

_**"Izayoi." She disappered through the trees.**_

_**He grinned to himself. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Izayoi."**_

_**-x-**_

_**Inuyasha lounged in the tree, looking back when he heard a thud and smelled blood. 'Oh, that priestess.' He said, spotting her, lying nearly unconcious on the floor. 'She looks familiar. Almost like...mother.' Unable to stop himself, he jumped down and walked over to him. "You're hurt."**_

_**She looked up at him, then closed her eyes. "Are you going to take advantage of that and kill me?"**_

_**"Keh, if my old man taught me one thing, it was never to hurt someone who ain't did nothin' to ya."**_

_**"I've tried to kill you on several occasions."**_

_**He shrugged. "Not today."**_

_**"You are truly a fool, Inuyasha."**_

_**The hanyou stiffened, his ears twitching. "How do you know my name?"**_

_**She sighed. "I make it my mission to know." Pushing herself up, she cringedwhen she felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. "What are you-"**_

_**"Don't be stupid. You're bleeding pretty bad."**_

_**"I will be fine." She pushed herself up on her boy and began to walk away from him, sending over her shoulder, "My name is Kikyo."**_

_**He looked away from her. "Feh, I didn't ask."**_

_**She smiled softly. "But you wished to know." With that, she left the area.**_

_**Inuyasha sniffed for her, then smirked. "Kikyo. Eh. Sounds weird."**_

_**-x-**_

(I dont't rememer exactly. Don't blame me for improvising. :))

_**"Grandpa? Mom? Sota? Buyo?" Kagome sat on the lips of the well, looking around at the beautiful forest around her. "Where am I?" She stood and walked in the direction that seemed to be calling her. She gave a small gasp when she came to a large tree, someone seemingly stuck against it. "Is that a boy?" She crept toward him, climbing up the vines that had grown around him. "It looks like he's sleeping." Reaching up hesitantly, she grabbed his ears and tweaked them. "So soft. But why does he have ears like that? I guess they do make him cute. I-"**_

_**"Witch!" A cry as arrows were released.**_

_**Kagome squealed and buried her face into the boy's chest, holding him tight.**_

_**"Hold ye fire!" An elderly voice called. She watched as Kagome plucked her face from Inuyasha's chest. 'She looks similar to- no, impossible.'**_

_**"Look, It's Mistress Centipede!" A man cried, beginning to shoot arrows at the large beast.**_

_**"The girl!" It called. "I want the girl." It raced at Kagome.**_

_**"Help!" Screaming, she running away from it. Something sharp struck her side and she fell to the ground, wincing. Standing up, she touched the wound. 'What's this?' Sticking her finger inside, her eyes grew wide as she withdrew a jewel. "What the-AH!" She screamed when the gound shook beneath her, causing her to fall and the jewel to fall out of her hand.**_

_**Mistress Centipede caught the jewel with ease, swallowing it and relishing in the feel of power.**_

_**Kagome winced again as she tried to pull herself up.**_

_**The boy, whom was still stuck to the tree, looked down at her with a sneer. "You look pretty stupid, Kikyo. Why are you wasting time playing with lesser demons? Just kill em like you did me."**_

_**"Kikyo?" Kagome stood and marched up to him. "Look here, boy, I don't know who this Kikyo is, but I'm not her. And I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name, Kagome."**_

_**"Kikyo, you're being stupid."**_

_**"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me, got it?!" She felt something wrap around her legs and yelped, gripping the boy.**_

_**Mistress Centipede laugh. "I'll have you soon, girl!"**_

_**"Nooo! Let go! Let go! Let go!" She cried out.**_

_**"Gah, you let go!" The dog boy screamed at her as she yanked his hair. (Inuyasha couldn't help but blush as he watched the scene. Especially with Sesshomaru looking so jealous.)**_

_**Kagome groaned as she was pressed deeper into Inuyasha. 'Never imagined my first time against a boy to be like this.' "Stop it!"**_

_**Inuyasha looked down at her. "Look, human, can you pull out this arrow?"**_

_**She looked up. "Hm?"**_

_**"Do you want to live or not? If you do, pull out this arrow."**_

_**"Ne, child! He be decieving ye!" Kaede called.**_

_**"Your choice." Inuyasha told her calmly.**_

_**Kagome looked around, then closed her eyes. 'It feels so right to let him go. He doesn't feel evil. So-' "I chose to live!" She gripped the arrow tightly, disentegrating it instantly.**_

_**Inuyasha grinned and cracked his knuckles by spreading his fingers. "Feels good to be back." He made quick work of the lesser demon once Kagome had pointed out the jewel.**_

_**Kagome reached a hand into the demon and grabbed the jewel. 'Stupid demon. I have go to get out of here.' She watched with fascination as the demon returned to a pile of bones.**_

_**"Now, hand over the jewel or I'll have to use you as a scratching post."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Alright, then I'll have to kill ya!" He ran at her.**_

_**Kaede yelled, "Run, child. Inuyasha will show no mercy"**_

_**Shocked, Kagome looked at her. 'So, you mean, he isn't the good guy?! Agh!" She jumped back when Inuyasha lashed out at her. Pivoting, she ran as fast as she could, sliding down a small cliff.**_

_**Kaede grabbed her prayer beads and whispered a soft cantation, the beads flying to Inuyasha's neck. "Whisper the word of subjugation, child!"**_

_**"What word?!"**_

_**"Think of one! It be your word."**_

_**She ran out onto the bridge, only to trip, sending the jewel rolling.**_

_**Inuyasha jumped over her with a smirk. "You lose, human."**_

_**Kagome panicked. 'Okay, he's a dog. Maybe...maybe-' "SIT BOY!" She pointed.**_

_**Inuyasha cocked a brow. "Sit boy?" Immediately, he found himself slammed down, breaking through the wood of the bridge, and falling into the stream below.**_

_**-x-**_

_**Kagome watched in something akin to shock and amazement as she stared at the youkai sitting on the shoulder of a large demon. When she heard a growl, her eyes darted to Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you? Who's he?"**_

_**He growled again. "My no good half bastard of a half-brother, Sesshomaru."**_

_**"Se-ssho-ma-ru?" She repeated, then shook her head. 'Surely someone so beautiful couldn't be so evil.'**_

_**"M-mother?" Inuyasha whispered when he saw the chained woman look out of the carriage.**_

_**'Well, um, maybe he is a bastard.' Kagome thought, her eyes wide in shock, then narrowing in anger as her body cringed of it's own accord. 'How dare he? Can't he see that Inuyasha is confused?'**_ (Sesshomaru exhaled softly, feeling slightly remorseful.)

_**"Keh, shows what you know, my mom died ages ago!"**_

_**Sesshomaru tsked. "What a shame. A son who will stand by and watch his mother die." He looked toward the demon he sat on and nodded a bit. The demon clenched the woman in his hands.**_

_**Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "MOTHER!"**_

_**Kagome sat a comforting hand on his shoulder, glaring up at Sesshomaru. 'Just who does he think he is.'**_

_***Gonna skip a section here***_

_**"Pull the sword, Inuyasha!" Kagome commanded. "It'll be a huge bruise to his ego, you know!"**_

_**Inuyasha smirked. "Yeh. I guess it would." He grabbed the sword and pulled as hard as he could, groaning. After taking a deep breath, he attempted again, then allowed his arm to fall back to his side. He glared at Myoga. "I thought you said I could pull the sword."**_

_**Myoga grinned. "Yeah, well. Potato potahto." Quickly, he jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder, just as he recieved a swift punch to the jaw from Sesshomaru.**_

_**Kagome bit her lower lip. 'I can't let him hurt Inuyasha.' She sprang into action, running toward the fight just as Sesshomaru was going to press his poison into Inuyasha's body. Her hand caught the sword before she could think, and she snatched it out. All seemed to freeze as both brother's looked at her, Inuyasha's face showing shock, and Sesshomaru eyes showing surprise. She gripped the sword, then swallowed, letting out a nervous giggle. "I'm going to die." She whispered to herself. 'Inuyasha's older brother is going to kill me. Wow, what a way to go.'**_

_**Inuyasha took an unsure step toward her. "How could you pull the sword, when I couldn't? Even Sesshomaru couldn't." He felt the urge to smile teasingly at his older brother.**_

_**"Ummm..."**_

_**"I suppose, since your father intended for the sword to be used to protect humans, only a human could draw it."**_

(Inutaisho glared at his sons. "You fought over that sword?"

Inuyasha grinned nervously. "Hey, it was mine to begin with. He wanted it. Almost killed Kagome to get it. Should've seen his face when he saw her get up like nothing had happened, then she-" He rubbed the back of his head when Sesshomaru smacked him, then looked at the screen to see where it was now.")

_**"You jsut tried to kill me, didn't you?!" Kagome screeched at Sesshomaru. 'Gods, if I could make this sword work I'd chop his head clean off!'**_

**/Pause for Inuyasha's laughing- "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAhAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!"/**

_**............................................o..........................o............................................**_

_**"Just, ugh, go to Hell, Norio!" Izumi yelled, outraged. Pushing him aside, she stormed out of the hut, whipping around when he grabbed her wrist. "Release me!"**_

_**Norio grabbed her other hand when she raised it to strike him. "What are you so angry about? I didn't mean any harm by it. I often forget you're human. I'm really sorry, baby, I swear. I'd never say anything I even remotely thought would hurt you, you know that."**_

_**She glared at the ground. "No. I thought I knew, Norio. Now, unhand me before I behead you."**_

_**He growled at her. "Okay, I offended you, I get it.I should have stood up to my family after they said thost things about you. But I didn't. I hate that you are a demon slayer."**_

_**"Wrong. I come from a demon slayers village. But like an idiot, I gave up my entire life just to be with you. But now, I'm going back home! I'm not going to let you hold me back if you don't really-"**_

_**"I love you, Izumi!" He bellowed, taking a few heaving breaths afterward. "I love you more than anything. That's what I wanted to tell you today. I built us a hut, deep in the woods so no one can bother us. So you and I can live in peace, together."**_

_**"R-really?" She sniffed and grinned brilliantly at him.**_

_**He smiled and wiped her face. "Really."**_

_**She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his face repeatedly. "Oh, I love you too! Come on! Let's go see the house!"**_

_**-x-**_

_**"Inutaisho!!!" Izayoi screeched as she ran out of the palace and jumped onto him, knocking them both to the ground. "Sweetheart, you'll never believe it."**_

_**"Then why tell me?" He joked, earning him a soft kiss. "Wow, must be good if you didn't slap me. What's the news?"**_

_**"There's another aura within me!" She jumped up, giddy.**_

_**Inutaisho stood and dusted himself off. "So, you're possessed?"**_

_**Izayoi deadpanned, then turned to leave.**_

_**"Moushiwake arimasen. Continue. I'll be serious."**_

_**"Fine. It means...that we're pregnant."**_

_**"Pre-pregnant?"**_

_**Her smile faded. "You don't seem happy."**_

_**He touched her cheek and kissed her lips. "Of course I'm happy. I love it already."**_

_**"He's not an it, Tai. He's a pup, a he."**_

_**"How do you know? For some reason, I can't even tell that you're pregnant."**_

_**"That's an advantage to being me." She giggled when he rubbed his cold nose against hers. "So wet."**_

_**Inutaisho snapped his jaws at her, then smiled. "I love you, Izayoi."**_

_**She grinned and hugged him. "I love you too. And I'm sure so will Inuyasha."**_

_**-next-**_

_**"Sister Kikyo, what be that?" Kaede asked, observing the shell in her sister's hand.**_

_**Kikyo glance at her little sister, reprimanding, "Do not speak that way, Kaede. It is not 'be.' It is 'is.' And as for this, it is to paint my lips with." She opened the shell.**_

_**Kaede smiled. "Who gave it to ye, I mean, you? It was that half demon, wasn't it? That Inuyasha?"**_

_**"It is time for you to practice your archery."**_

_**"Fine." She grabbed her bow and arrow and left. "I hope you like him, Sister Kikyo."**_

_**Waiting until her sister was gone, Kikyo smiled to herself. "Yes. I like Inuyasha."**_

_**-x-**_

_**"I want your eyes." Hakudoshi said softly, wrapping his arms around Kagome.**_

_**"But I-" Her lids lowered and her eyes dulled.**_

_**"Everyone must have darkness in their heart."**_

_**Kagura shrugged. "I don't know, kid. I mean, this Kagome girl seems pretty pure."**_

_**Hakudoshi smirked and closed his eyes. "But there is darkness in her heart. Somewhere. I assume her sore spot is Inuyasha and Kikyo."**_

_**"Kikyo." Kagome repeated softly, holding the baby tighter.**_

_**"Bingo. Kagome, you know he's searching for her as we speak. He loves her. And you're jealous, aren't you?"**_

_**Kagome tightened her hold again. 'Jealous. I'm jealous of Inuyasha and Kikyo? That would explain why my heart aches so terribly when he ignores me to be with her. But that would mean that I wanted a romantic relationship with Inuyasha. But that isn't possible. He's my bestfriend, but he loves Kikyo.'**_

_**"Yes, Kikyo."**_

_**"Never me." She copied aloud. 'But I love him.' She gasped, then clenched her eyes shut, preparing to push Hakudoshi away. "I love Inuyashaaaa!" She tossed the baby away as Inuyasha crashed through the wall.**_

('She love me?' Inuyasha thought. 'And I realized that I felt the same too late.')

_**Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome!"**_

_**She sprang up, running to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Inuyasha, you came."**_

_**"Of course I did. Hey, are you alright?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Kagura," Hakudoshi whispered, "I am done here. I've found the location of the last shard."**_

_**Kagura nodded, grabbed the babe, and escaped.**_

_**Inuyasha growled. "Get back here! Don't just think you can kidnap Kagome and run off unharmed!"**_

_**"It was not us, but your running after the dead miko."**_

_**His ears flattened on his head as they escaped. "They're right." He glanced at Kagome, who was staring at the ground. "Kagome, I-"**_

_**She shook her head and flashed him a fake smile. "Let's just go. I'm sure Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are busy and need our help." She took off.**_

_**"Kagome! Kagomeeeee!"**_

_**-x-**_

_**"I mean it, Shomaru. Don't you dare say that to me again."**_

_**Sesshomaru glared. "I say what I mean."f**_

_**Kagome touched his cheek affectionately. "Sesshomaru, you tell me that you love me, do you mean it?"**_

_**"Of course." He snapped quickly.**_

_**She giggled. "How un-Sesshomaru like you're behaving." A serious look took over. "Do you promise me that your love for me will last forever, but will not consume you?"**_

_**Sesshomaru didn't answer, only nuzzled the top of her head. He stroked her hip, then realized what she was wondering. The beautiful, pale blue kimono, though now splattered with blood. And that nearly transparent blue shawl. She'd worn it, a gift he'd given her ages ago, almost certain she would never wear it. "The kimono."**_

_**"Yup. Chose a crappy day to wear....it, huh? Got it torn and splattered with blood. How ironic. Now answer the question."**_

_**"I can not promise what is to happen in the future for I do not know."**_

_**Kagome sighed, coughed up a little blood, and snuggled closer, lying a hand on Tokijin. "Tell me you love me. I want to hear it from your lips."**_

_**He touched her mating mark, whispering, "I love you, Kagome."**_

_**She smiled. "And now I can surely say that I love you too, Sesshomaru. I love you so much. I lived for you. And now I die, and all for you. So just...just..."**_

_**"Kagome." He pled for her to be awake, to be alive. "Kagome." His voice rose. The desperation in it sounding out of place.**_

_**"Promise not to go crazy, love." Kagome drew her last breath, clutched Sesshomaru tighter, and set her soul free.**_

_**............................................o..........................o.............................................**_


	15. Memories pt 2 of 3

_I remember the way you touched me,  
the way you looked into my eyes,  
as though I were your everything,  
making me feel like I could fly._

_Those moments, when I felt like your wish come true,  
as though I was utter perfection.  
When you held me in you arms, an action long overdue,  
Imbuing me with your thrilling affection._

_Every tear you made me shed,  
I should have collected,  
To show you all of the pain I bled,  
When you went against the one you protected._

_What happened to forever,  
seems that it ended long ago.  
Our relationship was a difficult endeavor.  
Things were uneven instead of quid pro quo._

_Do you finally comprehend the emotions I've tried to portay with my words?  
No longer to your whim will I bend,  
I am beyond your decree of, "Women should be seen, not heard."_

_-Something else I wrote to go with the occasion._

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X_

"That was when she died?" Inutaisho questioned softly, noting that look of pain in his sons' eyes. "Did you keep your promise?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "I never made the problem."

"So, you did lose it?" He touched his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I would have done the same had I lived beyond Izayoi's death. I realized long before her death that I could never live properly without her. Heck, I'm a little glad I died, just for that reason."

"Why is she showing us her memories?"

Ken stroked his chin in thought, eyeing Kagome. "I assume there is a point she is trying to make. I just don't know yet. Oh, there are more."

**_............................................o..........................o............................................._**

**_"Izumiiii." Norio sang as he crept into the hut. "Dearest, it's no use hiding from your mate. I can smell you after all." He lifted his nose to the air and inhaled. "Ah, the bedroom. Wonderful." He eased toward their bedroom and pounced onto the lump beneath the sheets on his futon. "Gotcha!" He snatched the sheets back and blinked when he came face to face with a pillow._**

**_"Ha!" Izumi laughed as she jumped onto his back, pinning him against the bed. "I think I'm the one who should be saying, gotcha."_**

**_He laid there silently for a while, then asked, "How did you do that?"_**

**_She looked at him innocently. "How did I do what?"_**

**_"Don't play with me, woman." He flipped over, then straddled her waist. "Just how did you manage to do that. You were there. I know you were. So why are there pillows there now?"_**

**_"Magiiiiic." She giggled again, then sighed. "I did it with the help of our son. It seems that he has some kind of spiritual energy. Since he's so young and undeveloped, he doesn't know how to use it. Therefore, I have control."_**

**_Norio looked at her uneasily. "Repeat that."_**

**_She smiled. "Therefore, I ha-"_**

**_"No, way before that. Just after you said magic. About a son."_**

**_"We're having a baby."_**

**_"A whelp, or a pup. Whichever. I am a coyote demon after all, sweetheart." He climbed off of her and pulled her back between his legs. "So, I'm going to be a father?"_**

**_Izumi nodded furiously. "Yes. A father. I can't wait. We have to get him some kimonos. Oh, and I'm going to get fat, so I need some too."_**

**_Norio grimaced. "Fat?"_**

**_"Yes. So, if you have a problem with that, speak up now."_**

**_"I don't want you to get fat. You'll look revolting."_**

**_Her eyes narrowed. "What?"_**

**_He smiled at her and held up his hand. "Joking, dear. Joking. Gah! Ow, woman!" His hand raised to the handprint she'd left on his cheek._**

**_"You're such an idiot." Springing up, she prepared to leave the room, until she felt his arms snake around her waist. "No. I'm upset with you."_**

**_"I'm sorry. You know how much of an ignorant joker I am. I don't know when to stop. Forgive me." He pecked her neck a few times._**

**_"Hm." Sighing, Izumi turned and kissed him. "Yes. You are an ignorant joker. And as your punishment, you're coming with me to tell father and mother that I'm pregnant."_**

**_"God, no! You can't be serious." He snatched his hands away from hers and rubbed his neck. "Your father will decapitate me. I'm sure you don't want that."_**

**_"He won't decapitate you, I swear." She dragged him on. "He'll castrate you."_**

**_-x-_**

**_"Mother."_**

**_Izayoi removed her eyes from the flowers in her garden to look at her son. "Yes, Inuyasha?"_**

**_He sniffed a flower, then sneezed. "Ew." His eyes beamed with happiness when his mother giggled. "Is father coming by today?"_**

**_"He said he would be. I swear, I don't know where that man goes off to." Her body went rigid when large hands covered her eyes. Then she let out a sigh. "Inutaisho, sneak up on me again, and it will be your death."_**

**_"Someone isn't in a good mood today, are they?" He kissed her forehead, then lifted his son into his arms. "Hey, squirt."_**

**_"Old man!" Inuyasha squealed._**

**_Izayoi shook her head. "You shouldn't call him-" She was interrupted by Inutaisho's loud laughter. "Don't laugh. It'll encourage him."_**

**_He let Inuyasha down. "He can call me what he wants. Inuyasha, go play for a minute. I'll join you soon." Once his son had scurried away, Inutaisho swooped down and pressed his lips to Izayoi's, holding her flesh against him. "God, I've got to get used to having to tone it down in front of him. I almost took you right here."_**

**_"Dirty old man. You do realize I could be your great, great, great, great granddaughter."_**

**_"You are."_**

**_"Don't play with me." She swatted at him, then went back to observing her garden. "So, where you been? Surveying the western lands?"_**

**_"Yeah." He stretched. "Can't be too careful."_**

**_Izayoi nodded. "Well, could you try not to go so often. I mean, Inuyasha misses you a lot. I miss you a lot. And we're often getting attacked, and-"_**

**_Inutaisho pecked her lips softly. "I'll try, but there's something I have to tell you first."_** **(Inutaisho felt his chest tighten.)**

**_-x-_**

**_"And what, what will happen to you?" Inuyasha whispered to Kikyo._**

**_She glanced at the water, then back at him. "My life's purpose is to protect the jewel. Without it, I can be a normal woman. I can live the life of a normal woman." 'But I don't want to have to make you turn into something you are not just to do it. I like you as a hanyou.'_**

**_Inuyasha sighed. "I'll be human then. We'll do it tomorrow morning."_**

**_"Are you sure? It is permanent."_**

**_"It will help you to be a normal person. And then we, we can live together peacefully."_**

**_Kikyo smiled slightly and nodded. After Inuyasha, she climbed out of the boat, tripping when her sandle strap broke._**

**_Inuyasha turned quickly to catch her. "Be careful." He stared into her eyes, dropped his oar, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Kikyo."_**

**_-x-_**

**_"This stuff is dangerous! Aren't you afraid?!" Inuyasha asked angrily._**

**_"Of course I'm afraid! But that doesn't mean I can just stop what I'm-" She gasped when he pulled her to him and kissed her lips, then held her in his arms, his chin on her head. Kagome blinked in shock. "I-Inuyasha." 'Wh-what is he doing? Did he just kiss me? M-my first kiss was with Inu-Inuyasha.' Smiling gently, she closed her eyes, only to be pushed to the ground an instant later. Jumping to her feet, she yelled, "What the heck was that for?!"_**

**_Inuyasha showed her the jewel, uttering softly, "I'll hang on to the jewel."_**

**_Kagome gasped and touched her chest, where the jewel had hung around her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"_**

**_"I'm sorry." He cringed. "Kagome...go back to your own era!" Shoving her backward, and watching in pain as she disappeared._**

**_"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried as she fell back. Looking up at the ceiling above the well, she growled, "Ugh, I am going to sit him to kingdom come! Where does he get off, pushing me like that and taking the jewel." She jumped back into the well, wincing when she fell on her ankle. "Wh-why am I still here? Oh no, Inuyasha took the shards. I, I can't get back to them. Miroku, Shippo. I'll never see them again." She gasped. "I'll never see Inuyasha again." 'Inuyasha! Was this what you wanted?!'_ ('No, Kagome. I was trying to protect you.' He looked away from the intense look the others were giving him. "I hadn't meant to hurt her, okay? I was looking out for her.")**

**-x-**

**_"Are you angry with me for grabbing your hand? It was like a reflex or something. Ya know?"_**

**_"Hai. It is fine." His eyes lowered to her when he felt her aura flare. Her face was contorted with something akin to pain. "Are you well?" Following her eyes, he locked on the airborne serpents._**

**_"Kikyo."_**

**_He cursed silently. So that was where the half breed had slithered off to, to see that damned clay miko. 'Does the halfbreed not understand that he is bringing pain to my Kagome?!' "Why do you stand for it?"_**

**_Kagome blinked dumbly at him, her head tilted to the side. "Huh?"_**

**_"Why do you stand for his running around with the living dead miko?"_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_When Kagome remained silent, Sesshomaru spoke again, "You do not deserve to be used."_**

**_Glowering, Kagome defended, "He does not use me! You just...don't understand! But then again, someone cold like you wouldm't!" A second after she spoked, she realized the severity of what she had said, because now, she was nailed to a tree, claws digging into her shoulders but not breaking the skin._**

**_"No, miko. What I do not understand is why you allow him to walk over you, harass you, utulize you when he can not have his dead wench," He growled at her, bringing his forehead down to hers. "You should understand, miko, that you deserve someone better than the halfbreed. A true male."_**

**_"Inuyasha is a true male!"_**

**_Sesshomaru barked in response, telling her to be silent. "He is not. The halfling has blinded you to hs true ways. Do not be gullible, believing that he actually cares for you and your feelings. The moron would rather roll on the ground with a lifeless, earthen wench. He does not care for you!"_**

**_Kagome struggled against him, ehr eyes clenched shut. "He does! He has to! He acts like-"_**

**_"Exactly, Kagome, he acts." he emphasized 'acts'. "He feigns, fakes, and lies. He could never care for you the way that you merit."_**

**_Kagome whimpered at his harsh tone, looking away from him; Then, glared into his eyes when he snatched her chin into his hand and made her look at him. "What?" She spat in annoyance._**

**_Sesshomaru cocked a brow at her tone, then nodded a bit in understanding. "I am not saying this to harm you. It is simply foolish to live in denial."_**

**_"Right. Thanks."She said sarcastically, then sighed. "So you don't think he cares?"_**

**_"Iie."_**

**_She smirked sadly, staring at the ground. "Does anyone?"_**

**_Sesshomaru lowered his hands from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her against him and crushing his lips into hers._**

**("You jackass!" Inuyasha yelled. "You lied to her to get her to be with you!"**

**"Did I really?" Sesshomaru inquired. "You led her own when you still felt for the dead miko, who could do nothing but hate."**

**"You stole her!"**

**"I took what I deserved. And she gladly came to me."**

**Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right. You probably raped her!"**

**Sesshomaru glared. "I would ne-" His attention snapped back to the screen.)**

**_He smirked the slightest of smirks, raising a hand to catch the one on his left shoulder. "What do I need? This Sesshomaru needs many things. For example...Hn. You would not understand. Return to your sack." He teased._**

**_Kagome set her cheek against his back and sighed, her eyes slowly closing. "You can tell me anything, Sesshomaru. I'd like to this that we've gotten closer since you've been here. I want to know what you're thinking, what's going through that head of yours. Whatever it is, it's hurting you. Tell me what you need, Shomaru-kun."_**

**_"I need...you, Kagome." He turned when he heard her gasp. He stared her dead in the eyes, which blazed with fire and passion._**

**_"What d-do you want with me?" A little fearful of the strange look in his eyes, she squirmed unintentionally._**

**_"I need you...to do the things you once wished to, to Inuyasha and more. Perhaps you wished to be held by him for the rest of your life. I wish to hold you long after we are both dead. Perhaps you wish he would kiss your body. I wish to kiss your very soul. And perhaps you wished for him to make love to you, Kagome. I wish to never leave the sanctum of your body. Perhaps you wish he was yours, even if only half of him would belong to you; While I wish to be yours fully, as you would be mine." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, only parting from her to allow her to breathe._**

**_Kagome gasped for air softly. "Wh-why are you speaking this way?" Her eyes rose to him, and she was more than shocked to see that his beast had taken over. "Y-your inner beast, your worser demon is out."_**

**_Sesshomaru looked back at the water and found that she was indeed right. 'Damnit, beast. You will scare her away.' Quickly, he moved away from her._**

**_'Master, she no be scared. If she is, she no right to be mate. 'Gome okay. Look.'_**

**_'No. She will see me.'_**

**_Kagome crawled to him on her hands and knees with a gentle, yet prowess sway. "Sesshomaru, don't turn away from me. I- I want to see your beast." She drew her eyebrows when he refused. "Se-" But now he was turning to her. Smiling softly, gratefully, she took his face between her hands, tracing his markings. "You look..." She giggled, "even more beautiful than before, Sesshomaru."_**

**_Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically, then pushed her onto the ground forcefully, placing his lips against hers. He found himself trying to feel every inch of her body, but he suddenly cut himself off, looking up at her apologetically. Her blood was smeered across his lips and bared fangs. His beast whined, the small noise exiting his mouth._**

**_Kagome smiled up at him as she rose a hand up to just below her ear where he'd nipped her a tad too hard. Pursing her lips, she whispered, "Sesshomaru, there's no need to be ashamed. I'm not nearly as fragile as you think. That felt good, great even. I want you to bite me, nip me. I want you to touch me, Sesshomaru. Please."_**

**_"Kagome, there are repercussions. The small chance of becoming pupped. I may harm you. This will be your first time, and I am a demon. My beast will struggle for control. And though I will most likely not allow him to have it, there is no guarantee." He looked down when Kagome's finger found his lips, shushing him effectively._**

**_"I don't care. If things happen, they happen."_**

**_Sesshomaru tilted his head up ward, then down in a small nod. "And what of what your group will say."_**

**_Kagome smirked at him. "And once again, I don't care. Inuyasha can yell. Sango can be as angry as she wants. They can decide to kick me from the group. But it won't matter. Because at least you'll be there." Oh, that made him feel better about the situation. "Now, stop trying to come up with excuses. I'm yearning to be touched."_**

**("Way to charm her, my boy!" Inutaisho laughed.**

**Sesshomaru smirked.**

**Inuyasha growled, his face red. "You bastard, you knew she was mine."**

**"Her former self belonged to you. As I said before, this one is mine. You missed your chance."**

**"Grrr.")**

**_............................................o..........................o............................................._**

**_"Aila-kun!" Izumi cried, running toward her friend as he laid, bleeding on the ground, his silver hair fanned out beneath him. "Get up, please. Aila-kun! Norio, how could you?!"_**

**_"I will not be betrayed without consequences!" Norio replied, moving toward her. "I know you've been rutting with that mutt behind my back. How do I even know that pup is mine? You seem to be masking you scent."_**

**_"I-I'm not. I don't know why you can't smell it. He's yours. I swear. Just wait until he's born."_**

**_Norio glared at her, betrayal flashing in his reddened eyes as his beast controlled him. "No. He will not live, and neither will you, your punishment fo deceiving me."_**

**_Izumi cringed. "Norio, I promise you." She inched toward him. "Don't let your beast make this mistake. I've never been with anyone other than you. You were my first, my only. I promise."_**

**_"Your pitiful human promises mean nothing. Go. If you come any closer, I will kill you, Izumi."_**

**_"Norio." She took another step forward, gasping loudly as his sword slid through her chest. Dropping to her knees, blood spewed her mouth. Choking, she sobbed, "H-ho-how c-could-you?" She fell onto her back._**

**_His eyes flashed, then returned to normal. "Izumi!" He fell to his knees, scampering toward her. "Izumi, are you alright?" Carefully, he removed the sword. "You can live. The wound can heal. We just have to give it time."_**

**_Izumi's head rolled to the side and she whimpered. "You killed Aila-kun. Y-you tried to kill me...and the baby, the baby's coming."_**

**_"I-I'll get you to a healer." He took off at top speed for the nearest village, holding her out to the man. "She's about to have the baby, and she's wounded, please."_**

**_"A hanyou child?"_**

**_"That doesn't matter. Help my mate and pup, or you will die."_**

**_The man gulped. "R-right this way. But you'll have to wait outside." He took Izumi out of the room. Returning a moment later, a grave look on his face. "I'm sorry, the pup didn't survive. You may see your mate."_**

**_Norio eased into the room. "Izumi, I'm so-"_**

**_"Save it." She whispered. "M-maybe we can try again later."_**

**_"Yes. We'll try again."_**

**_"I love you."_**

**_His stomach turned. Something didn't sit right. "I love you as well, Izumi."_**

**_Izumi smiled. "Good, good. Goodbye then, Norio." Her eyes dulled and her skin paled._**

**_"Izumi." He grabbed her shoulders. "Izumi! You jsut said we could make another! What do you mean goodbye?! Izumiii!" He buried his face in her neck, his forehead against the mark he'd placed on her neck. "I'll join you soon, mate." Sinking his fangs into the mark, his body went limp and collapsed on top of Izumi's._**

**("Wait, if these are her memories, and she's dead at this part, why does she know that?" Sango asked softly.**

**"Her soul must have seen that moment." Ken assumed.)**

**_-x-_**

**_"Sure, Tai, whatever you have to tell me, say it." Izayoi answered, fingering a flower._**

**_"Ahem. There is no easy way to say this, but I...I have a, another family to take care of. A mate and another son to be exact."_**

**_Izayoi's eyes snapped up and locked with his. Seeing that it wasn't another joke, she fell backward onto her but._**

**_"Izayoi!"_**

**_She cringed and closed her eyes when he tried to help her up. "Don't. Don't touch me. Get off my property."_**

**_Inutaisho's eyes widened. "Koi, you don't understand."_**

**_"I will not be a mistress, Inutaisho! Get off my land! I never want to see you again! And don't you dare come near Inuyasha."_**

**_"He's my son as well, Izayoi."_**

**_"I don't care. You have another one. I get Inuyasha. If you are not off my land withing ten minutes, I will have the gaurds escort you out." She brushed past him, stiffening when he caught her arm. "Let go."_**

**_He shook his head. "I will not allow you to take him from me. Nor will I allow you to seperate yourself from me."_**

**_She glared. "You have no choice. GUARDS, DEMON! GUARDS!!!!!"_**

**_"Lady Izayoi!" The guards ran into the garden. "Leave our lady be, demon!" They yelled, surrounding him when he released Izayoi._**

**_"Izayoi, call them off or I will kill them."_**

**_"You wouldn't dare." She hissed._**

**_"Kill him!" A guard yell, rushing forward and meeting his doom by Sounga._**

**_Izayoi's eyes widened. "How dare you?! Ugh, I hate you! I hate your kind! Just go!"_**

**_Inutaisho paled and dropped his arm to his side. "Y-you hates me?"_**

**_"Yes, now go!"_**

**_He nodded, turned, and stalked off, hand clenched tightly around his sword's hilt._**

**_Inuyasha ran toward him, squirming when his mother caught him in her arm. "Let go! Father! You said you'd play! Where are you going?!"_**

**_Inutaisho kept walking as though he hadn't heard a word, his face contorted with pain._**

**_Izayoi held her son tightly, sobbing into his hair. "You have a brother, Inuyasha."_**

**_"You and dad are having another puppy?"_**

**_"No. He had a puppy with someone else."_**

**_Inuyasha frowned. "Why? He loves us, doesn't he?"_**

**_She shook her head. "I don't know. I jsut don't know."_**

**_-x-_**

**_"Inu-baka. How dare he?" Kikyo wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she grabbed a bow and arrow, wincing as the wound in her shoulder spread. Growling to herself, she ran out of the hut in search of the hanyou. "Inuyasha! Die Inuyasha!" She cried upon spotting him._**

**_Inuyasha spun around and dodged an arrow. "Kikyo?"_**

**_"Die!" She cried again, shooting arrow after arrow. When he began to run, she sprinted after him, shooting more. Filling an arrow with miko energy, she sent it flying at him, "DIE INUYASHA!"_**

**_He gasped as the arrow caught him in the chest, pinning him to the God Tree. "Kikyo, h-how could- I, I thought-" He sighed, falling into a deep slumber._**

**_Kikyo narrowed her eyes further. "You betrayed me." She stooped to pick up the jewel and collapsed onto the ground._**

**_"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede ran to her sister's side._**

**_"Kaede, take this and burn it with my body." She held up the jewel, before crumbling further to the ground and dying, remaining tears spilling from her dead eyes._**

**_-x-_**

**_"Hm?" Inuyasha turned away from where he had seen Kikyo leave to a tree at the other side of the clearing._**

**_Kagome inched out from behind the tree, her hand clutching a box of ramen. "Inuyasha."_**

**_He froze, eyes wide. "Kagome. Y-you saw. Look, I-" He found himself unable to speak as tears fell from Kagome's eyes. Reaching out to her, he uttered, "Kagome-"_**

**_She ran at him, burying her face into his chest. "How could you, you-you said that-"_**

**_Cringing, he held her to him, "Kagome, I-I never meant to...I wasn't trying to- Kikyo and I, we-"_**

**_"I saw, Inuyasha! Don't you dare trying to lie to me! I saw, everything! Don't you think I get it! You do all that with her, and it takes you all of your energy just to hug me."_**

**_"Kagome, I don't, I-" Unsure of what to do to calm her, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to her, blinking in shock when she slapped him. "You-"_**

**_"You're just so clueless."_**

**_He frowned. "I thought that was what you wanted. You were talking about how I never touch you and stuff, right?"_**

**_Kagome face paled. "You really don't get it, do you? That wasn't the- Ugh, just s-"_**

**_He cringed, waiting to be sat. But she hadn't said it. She hadn't said a word. He opened his eyes to see her looking away. "Kag-"_**

**_"We should cover more land. I want to be home for my birthday tomorrow."_**

**_"We won't be able to make it. If you had told me earlier, I ,we- We're too far away. We're in Sesshomaru's lands now."_**

**_"Oh. Well, I'm going to go study before I hit the sack. See ya in the morning." She turned away from him and walked off. 'I'll be damned if I let him make me cry again. I'm being pathetic. If he doesn't care, then I won't get upset over something I already know. Hm.' That in mind, she smiled, though for the life of her, she couldn't mean a word she'd said. _(Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. 'Wow, I screwed up bigtime.')**

**_-x-_**

**_"I'll give Sesshomaru just what he wants." Kagome told herself, wiping away the last of her tears and ripping off the necklace and earrings Sesshomaru had given her. Pushing open the window, she kicked one leg over and was about to do the other, when someone pulled her back into the room. "Hey, what the- Oh, it's you, Haru."_**

**_"Yeah. It's me. What do you think you're doing? To me, it looks like you're leaving."_**

**_"Maybe."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_Kagome shrugged, lying, "Dunno."_**

**_Haru smirked. "You don't know, huh? I bet it has to do with that Inuyasha. You miss him, don't you?"_**

**_"He was my bestfriend."_**

**_"Who kicked you out of the group you were alpha female in."_**

**_"Is Sesshomaru going to tell everyone about what happened? God, yes, Inuyasha got mad at me for making love with Sesshomaru. He kicked me out. My friends didn't even try to defend me, so what. I love them."_**

**_"Even Inuyasha."_**

**_Kagome growled at him. "Why do you keep going back to Inuyasha?! When have I even uttered to things about him?!"_**

**_He shrugged. "I told you I was a love youkai. I know all about you and his half breed half brother."_**

**_"Don't call him that." She whispered._**

**_"Why not? Because you loooove him." He howled when Kagome's foot crashed into his manhood. "Jeez, woman, I was joking, god. If you didn't love him, you wouldn't be so defense."_**

**_Kagome eyed him, then sighed. "Of course I still love Inuyasha. You never truly get over your first love. But still, I love Sesshomaru now. I love him with everything in me. I could never leave Shomaru for Inuyasha."_**

**_Haru's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why were you about to jump out of the window."_**

**_"Have you seen Sesshomaru's eyes lately?"_**

**_"Uh, yeh. Look the same to me."_**

**_"They're not. Everytime he tells me he loves me, and I find myself unable to return the words, a part of him dies. I can see his eyes dulling. I refuse to keep hurting him this way."_**

**_Haru nodded. "Soooo, you're gonna leave him and break his icy heart. Smooth move, Kag."_**

**_Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, shut up."_**

**_"And what about the pups?"_**

**_"Sesshy could raise them alone far better than if I remained." She answered solemnly._**

**_Haru's face nearly split in two as he grinned. "Sesshy? You call him Sesshy?"_**

**_Kagome nodded with a smile. "Yup, all the time."_**

**_"Does he like it?"_**

**_Kagome thought back._**

**_*Memory within a memory*_**

**_"Sesshy!"_**

**_Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. "I was not named 'Sesshy.' I was named Sesshomaru, killing perfection."_**

**_Kagome nodded. "Sesshy, can I play in your hair?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Why not?"_**

**_"Because you have yet to call me by my name, and I am busy."_**

**_Kagome pouted. "Work isn't important. I'm important, Sesshy."_**

**_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You are both important pet, for many different reasons."_**

**_She sighed. "Sesshy....Sesshy.....Sesshy....Sesshy, sesshy, sesshy, sesssssssshyyyyyy." Huffing, Kagome called, "Sesshomaru."_**

**_He smirked, "Yes?"_**

**_"I'm bored."_**

**_"I can see that, miko. Spend time with Rin."_**

**_"I want to spend time with you. You're always too busy for me. No more work." She snatched his papers and sat them aside. "Let's go for a walk."_**

**_"SESSHYYYY!" Rin screamed, running into the room and bouncing around._**

**_"Rin, you troublesome girl." Jaken squawked._**

**_Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "You two have eaten some of that dreadful chocolate, have you not?"_**

**_Kagome nodded. "Yup, chocolate. You should taste."_**

**_"Chocolate is yummy to Rin. And it's better than Ja-a-ken!" Rin sang._**

**_"Silence." Sesshomaru ordered in a low, demanding tone that quieted the room. "Rin, go to your tutor. Jaken, accompany her. Kagome, go to the bedroom."_**

**_They all walked out, Kagome sulking._**

**_"Kagome."_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"You may stay, if you will be silent."_**

**_"Thank you, Sesshy." She giggled at his growl._**

**_*end*_**

**_"He acts like he doesn't like it, but I think it makes him feel special. And I love making my Sesshy feel good."_**

**_Haru shook his head. "Again, then, why would you leave?"_**

**_Kagome inhaled softly. "I just can't tell him that I love him, not right now, anyway. I went through a lot of pain with Inuyasha. If I tell Sesshomaru I love him, it'll jinx our relationship, and I'll be hurting again."_**

**_He rested a hand on her chest, his long fingers holding her shoulder. "Sesshomaru loves you."_**

**_"I thought Inuyasha did."_**

**_"But you KNOW Sesshomaru does. Just, stay and give it a chance to work."_**

**_"Fine. Sure."_**

**_"Good." He patted her shoulder._**

**_Kagome looked down, then back at him. "You can stop touching my chest now."_**

**_Haru blushed and snatched his hand back. "Ha, did I do that? Sorry."_**

**_Shaking her head, she hugged him. "Thank you, haru. You're a good friend."_**

**_"Kagome, I'm a male."_**

**_"So?"_**

**_"Soo, you being pressed against me isn't such a good idea."_**

**_She growled. "Pervert, you're as bad as Miroku." Shoving him as hard as she could, she watched with a smirk as he fell out the window and hit the ground. "So, how did it feel to fall about....seven stories?"_**

**_He groaned._**

**_"I'll take that as a 'bad.'" Giggling, she turned, frowning when she stepped on the necklace she'd discarded. Holding it to her chest, she whimpered. "Oh, Sesshomaru._**

**_............................................o..........................o............................................._**


	16. Memories pt 3

_All the pain  
The pain in my life you can't see it but i can  
Its horrible and disgusting  
I wish the pain wasn't in my life  
But it is and its killing me  
The pain is causing me to lose my friends, family and people who i care about  
The pain is always there, in the car and at school and at home pain follows me everywhere  
I can also see if another persons in pain or upset  
Pain is everywhere in this world  
its even following you and me right now  
But the best thing to do is fight the pain  
I am and its helping a little bit  
It will either end you up dead or in the hospital  
Pain is everywhere  
Pain  
Pain  
Pain _

_-zack burr_

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

"I remember that." Katashi mumbled to himself, then noticed that he was being stared at. "What?"

"You remember that?" Sesshomaru questioned. He eyed him closer. "You altered your appearance, Haru."

He chuckled nervously, scratching his head. "Yeah. I did. You know, man, when I touched her, I wasn't really touching her. I mean, I was- I couldn't help it. It was a total act of instict."

Sesshomaru looked back toward the memories. "I will overlook it, seeing as you managed to persuade her to stay."

**_............................................o..........................o............................................._**

**_"Human."_**

**_Izumi jumped, but did not spin around. Her mother had always taught her that youkai were quick to attack when one spun around to quickly. "What do you need, youkai?" She kept her eyes forward as two demons stood before her._**

**_The taller of the two crossed his arms. "We got a bone to pick with you."_**

**_"Oh?" She leaned over to pick up a dead flower near his feet, bringing it back to life in her hands. "And what would that be?"_**

**_The shorter one hissed at her. "You're distracting our Lord. Lord Norio gave up his lands to his younger brother so that he could be with you."_**

**_Her eyes snapped to him. "Norio isn't a lord. He's just a regular demon."_**

**_"How dare you belittle him! Our master is one of the two greatest Lords! Just next to the Western Lord."_**

**_"He never told me." She whispered softly, stroking her flower. "I wonder why he would hide something so important for me. What can I do for you youkai? If I must, I will persuade him to reclaim his lands."_**

**_The tall one smired evily. "No. As long as you remain alive, there is a chance he will give up the lands again. Instead, we will do our lord a favor, and kill you. Jisu, grab her!"_**

**_Izumi turned to run, feeling the grimy arms wrap around her waist. She was flung to the ground._**

**_The short one, now known as Jisu, snatched a dagger from his side and held it to her throat. "Maybe we should have some fun first, Usamu. I heard that our lord had never touched her."_**

**_Usamu noticed the look of fear in Izumi's eyes and looked away. "If you want, you can. I've got a mate at home."_**

**_"Suit yourself." Jisu licked his lips as he ripped the kimono off the struggling woman._**

**_'I can't let this happen. I refuse.' When the dagger scrapped across her chest, and she felt his rough tongue, she arched her back and tossed her head back in pain. Her eyes narrowed and shone black._**

**_"What the hell?!" The youkai shrieked as he was thrown backward. "What kind of human are you?"_**

**_Izumi rose in a battle stance. "I swear, it's awfully dreadful to be locked in the back of this mind. She's so frightfully innocent, afraid to kill things. God, it annoys me. But me, oh, I'll do anything it takes to survive!" She sprinted at Jisu, punching him in the stomach, then again in the jaw. "Fight back, you imp!"_**

**_He glared at her. "I'm not an imp! I'm a kaeruyoukai! A frog, human!" He spat his sharp tongue at her, inflicting a wound on her chest. "Uzamu, don't just stand there and let this wench attack me!"_**

**_"If you had only killed her to begin with, instead of trying to rape her. I'll let her beat you up for a while."_**

**_"You bastard!" He cried as another fist flew at his face. Wincing, he stroked his cheek. "Stupid, wench." He turned and ran._**

**_"Oh, so you're running now! Good, I could use a chase!" Flying after him, Izumi laughed loudly, shot obs of energy at him from the air._**

**_Usamu sighed. "I suppose I've let this go on long enough." Raising a hand to the distracted woman, the kumoyoukai shot a web of energy at her._**

**_Izumi cried out in pain as the web rabbed around her. She fell downward, entering the stream with a small splash._**

**_The spider demon walked toward the stream and watched her sink. "It's over with, Jisu. You can come down from your tree now. We are leaving."_**

**_"Wait for me, Usami."_**

**_Once sure they were gone, Izumi broke free of the web and swam to the surface, taking a deep breath. Climbing out, she touched the deep wound above her right breast and grimaced. Eyes flickering to normal, she stumbled away from the area._**

**_-x-_**

**_Inuyasha dropped the ball and ran to his mother. "Mother!" He hugged her. "Mother, what's a halfbreed?" (Inuyasha watched the scene with angry eyes. He knew what would come next."_**

**_Izayoi's lip quivered, a tear running down her face as she held him closer. "It's a mean name."_**

**_"But why'd they call me that? Why'd they leave?"_**

**_"Some people...don't like children with human mommies and demon daddies."_**

**_He frowned and looked up at her. "You're crying, momma. Why?"_**

**_"I hate that you had to experience such a hateful word." She tried to collect herself._**

**_"Hate-ful. Hm. Does anyone hate me, momma?"_**

**_Izayoi's eyes widened, and she gasped. "I-I...Some people might, Inuyasha." She cringed when his eyes misted. "But that doesn't matter because momma loves you very much, okay?"_**

**_Inuyasha nodded, then asked, "Did daddy leave because he hates me?" (Inutaisho cast his son a glance. "Inuyasha."_**

**_The hanyou's ears pressed against his head, his eyes closed to repress the memories. "What, old man?"_**

**_"I could never hate you."_**

**_"That was a long time ago. Forget it. I don't care anymore." He looked back to the memories.")_**

**_"Your daddy left because I wanted him to be with his other family. You might see him around sometimes."_**

**_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "His other family. They live in a big house. And my brother has nice clothes and toys. Why didn't daddy do that for us?"_**

**_Izayoi sighed. "It's complicated, sweetie. Now, what do you say we lighten the mood. Smile for mother."_**

**_"Keh." He looked away._**

**_Izayoi grinned. "Alright, then. I'll have to make you smile myself." She tickled him, giggling when he laughed. "There's my smile. Now, come. It's time for our walk." Sliding her hands into her sleeves, she watched Inuyasha as he copied her. "How do you like your knew kimono?"_**

**_He smiled. "The robe of the fire rat is great. I don't get hurt nearly as much as I used to. Thanks, mother."_**

**_"You're welcome." She froze when she felt an aura near them. "Inuyasha, be quiet for a moment. And don't move."_**

**_"So, you spotted me, human." Came a low, feminine voice. The demoness stepped out of the darkness to reveal herself. (Inutaisho growled. "Setsuki.") Sesshomaru's mother grinned, her fangs glinting. "Inutaisho spoke of your beauty to his friend, but I never imagined you to look this way."_**

**_Inuyasha growled. "Mother, that's the lady in daddy's other family."_**

**_Setsuki narrowed her eyes. "So, you did know about us. I thought that dog was too cowardly. Hm, and you had that runt of a halfbreed as well."_**

**_Izayoi clenched her fists inside her sleeves, but kept her face still, calm. "Do not insult my son,- I'm sorry, what was your name?"_**

**_"Setsuki."_**

**_"Ah, Setsuki, what a beautiful name. If you want your mate, he is all yours. I will not taint myself with a deceptive, mated man. If you will excuse us." She prepared to walked around the woman, glaring mentally when the furry mokomoko that had once been on Setsuki's shoulder snapped out at her and grabbed her wrists._**

**_The demoness smirked as Inuyasha growled at her. "Shut up, runt." Kicking him into a tree, she looked at Izayoi. "Oh my, that calm facade you just had is gone. I assume your son was your weak spot. Hm. I could use that." She snapped._**

**_Out of the dark stepped three dragon youkai. "What do you need, master?"_**

**_"Get rid of that little pest over there, will you? I'll deal with this ningen onna on my own."_**

**_Izayoi's eyes widened as the demons surrounded her son. "Inuyasha." She whispered. The youkai surrounding the yound hanyou inhaled, then exhaled, flames shooting at him. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Falling to her knees, she sobbed. "Damn you. Damn you!!! You will die!!!!!!" Jerking at her restraint roughly, she managed to slam Setsuki into a tree._**

**_Setsuki stroked her head. "Well, the human has claws. All the better." Drawing her mokomoko back, she attacked the human with her whip, chuckling._**

**_"If I had never been with that stupid demon, that Inutaisho." Izayoi mumbled to herself, standing stalk still and allowing the whipe to pierce her clothing. "He gave me my son, only for my baby to be taken away from me because of him! I will not stand for it! After you die, he is next!" Eyes glowing black, she screamed, "Chi Takai!"_**

**_Setsuki narrowly escaped the attack, her hair burning. Screeching in rage, she patted out the fire. "Damn human! Inutaisho never told me you were so bothersome!" Snapped again._**

**_The dragon youkai immediately surrounded Izayoi._**

**_"You know what to do."_**

**_Inhaling again, they breathed out, blowing fire._**

**_Izayoi simply stood there, feeling the intense heat around her. The skin on her arms burned. Her lungs ached from the smoke and sut. Her hand rose suddenly, and so quickly that no one saw, she decapitated the dragon's, slicing Setsuki across the neck._**

**_Inuyasha winced as he pushed him self up. "Mommy." His eyes grew wide. "Mommy!!!!!"_**

**_She wipped around, crying out when Setsuki racked her claws down her face._**

**_"Oh, the runt is still alive, is he?" She smirked. "Not for long!" She lifted her glowing fingers and lashed out at him with her whip._**

**_"Inuyasha!" Izayoi ran, jumping in front of her son and catching a deep wound in her chest. "Gah!"_**

**_"Mommy!" He touched her cheek. "You're cold, mommy."_**

**_Her eyes flickered, and she smiled. "Go to safety, Inuyasha."_**

**_He nodded. "I'll go get help for you." He ran off._**

**_Izayoi sighed and closed her eyes. "There is no help. Not when we are who we are. Not when we are, what we are. No one will help a hanyou and his pathetic, dying, human mother."_**

**_"True." Setsuki smiled. "I'll just finish you off, even if you deserve to die slowly. I mean, you did show some gusto for a human." She tried to attack Izayoi with her claws, but her hand crashed into a barrier. "Oh, a barrier. Good." She sniffed the air. "Hm. I'll finish you later." Taking to her cloud, she took off._**

**_Izayoi tried to push up, but she felt two large hands on her back. "Who-Inutaisho." She growled, preparing to push away from him._**

**_Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes fearful. "Let him help, mommy, please. Let him help."_**

**_"No. I don't need help from him, Inuyasha. I'll be fi-ugh!" Crashing to the ground, she fell unconcious._**

**_Inutaisho scooped her up. "Sesshomaru."_**

**_The young demon looked up at his father. "Yes, father?"_**

**_"Let your brother fly with you."_**

**_Sesshomaru nodded reluctantly. "Come, half-brother."_**

**_Inuyasha frowned, but jumped onto the cloud, watching the ground as they flew. "What is half a brother?" Silence. "Sess?" More silence. "Sesshomaru?"_**

**_"What?" He asked softly._**

**_"You weren't listening."_**

**_"I was thinking."_**

**_"Oh. Well, what is half a brother?"_**

**_Sesshomaru glanced back at him. "It is when you share one parent, but the other is different."_**

**_He nodded. "Oh. We share father. You have a different mom, that lady who attacked us."_**

**_"Do not defile my mother's name. She would never kill anyone for no reason."_**

**_"She tried to kill me and my mom."_**

**_"Silence."_**

**_Inuyasha was quiet for a while, then he said, "I love my mom. Do you love yours?"_**

**_Sesshomaru looked at the cliping of fur his mother had given him to sit on his shoulder, then shrugged. "I suppose. She annoy me often."_**

**_"Moms are supposed to."_**

**_"Hn."_**

**_Inutaisho glanced up at them from the ground as he ran in dog form. *Speak a little softer. You're going to wake her.* Looking down at her, he frowned. His tongue thrusted forward, knocking out two of his fangs, which he held beneath his tongue. 'Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga will come from these.'_**

**_-x-_**

**_"Bakayaro, Inuyasha." Kagome kicked a tree and winced. "Gah, Kuso!"_**

**_"I assume you got such language from Inuyasha."_**

**_Kagome whirled around, then sighed. "Oh. It's just you, Kikyo. I assume you're looking for him." She said solemnly. "Well, he's back at camp."_**

**_Kikyo observed her. "You are mistaken in your assumption. I came for you."_**

**_"Me? What could you want with me?"_**

**_"I came to regain what is mine."_**

**_"Your soul?"_**

**_"Yes. As well as my love. I came to kill you, killing two birds with one stone."_**

**_Kagome looked at her boredly. "Yeah, well, I'm not really in the mood for your little games. So, if you could step aside." When she saw that her former self was not moving, she hissed, "Move-ah." Kikyo's hand sollided with her face, sending her to the ground._**

**_(Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and he looked to Kagome in shock. "Why didn't she tell me that Kikyo had hit her."_**

**_"It's not like you would've done anything but deny it," Miroku answered._**

**_"I-you're right. I WAS an idiot." He mumbled._**

**_"That you are.")_**

**_Kagome's right hand fisted. Standing up, she punched Kikyo in the jaw. "Itsukara- ugh, chikushoume! (Since when- ugh, son of a bitch!)" She touched the her bleeding jaw and hissed. "Kutabare!"_**

**_Kikyo's eyes glinted with anger as a piece of her jaw crumbled and fell to the ground. "You wench. You will die!"_**

**_"That's it." Kagome whispered coolly. "The two of us can't share the same era. So, seeing as you're dead anyway, I'll just have to kill you." Power surged through her body. Her hair whipped around, despite the eerie lack of wind. She levitated slightly above the ground._**

**_Fear showed on Kikyo's face as no one had ever seen before. "H-how, y-you-" Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Explain this clone."_**

**_"Listen here, Kikyo, you and I are not one in the same. "Kagome floated tauntingly around her. "You see, though we share the same soul, I'm not nearly as bitter as you are. You're tainted by the souls you now collect. And I'm thousand of times more powerful." Casting a barrier around Kikyo, she lifted a hand, sending the dead woman high into the air._**

**_"I do not understand , reincarnation." She closed her eyes. "I am not ready to die yet."_**

**_"Too bad." Kagome spat, then stiffened, turning her head towards the forest. "Inuyasha is coming closer. He's a good 10 miles back." She lowered Kikyo to the ground and turned her back to her. "I will be merciful, Kikyo. And, only out of love and respect for Inuyasha will I allow you to live. Sadly, he'd be devastated were you to misteriously die. But the next time an attempt is made against my life, I will not hesitate to kill you, even if I am standing directly before Inuyasha. You may go."_**

**_(Sesshomaru smiled softly despite her words of loving Inuyasha. She was definitely one ot be proud of.)_**

**_Kikyo's lip curled in a snarl. Tainted miko energy formed in her hand and smashed against Kagome's head, causing her to stumble._**

**_The girl whipped around, lifted her hands and smirking as the water in the stream behind Kikyo raised. She pulled her hands back, causing the waves to wash over Kikyo, then pushed outward, smirking to herself as the ways carried an unconcious claypot downstream. She swooned a bit, touching the back of her head and staring shockingly at the blood. She was going to fall, but someone had caught her. "N-naraku?"_**

**_"Kagome."_**

**_"What are you doing here? Why did you catch me? I won't take you to Inuyasha and the others."_**

**_"I have a proposition for you. Allow me access to your mind, and you will live. The wound on your head is pretty severe."_**

**_She shook her head. "I don't want to live that badly." Her lids lowered, and she slumped against him._**

**_Naraku cocked a brow at this, them smiled mischieviously. "Alright them, allow me to kill you."_**

**_"I'd never give you the satisfaction, bub!" She poked him in the nose, then giggled, her blood loss getting to her. "You have a cute nose. How can someone so evil be so hot?"_**

**_"What a strange little human you are." Shaking his head, he bit himself, spreading his blood against her wound, then licked it, nodding once it had sealed. "Now, a test."_**

**_"Hm. I wonder what's it's like to kiss someone like you, Na-ra-ku." Kagome leaned forward, pressing her lips against his and kissing him eagerly._**

**_Naraku chuckled when she fell against him. "Yes. I believe the blood transfer is complete. Now, dearest, I'll return to mate you a little later. Get up and return to Inuyasha."_**

**_She nodded. "You promise to return to me, Master Naraku?"_**

**_"Of course. Now, off you go, minx." ('So that was how Naraku established the connection. How dare he even think he could claim my mate?' Sesshomaru growled lowly.)_**

**_-x-_**

**_"I did not request a meeting of the staff." Kagome said softly, tiredly._**

**_"We know that." A maid said, pushing past Kagome and leading the other's into the room. "We will not stand for your using lord Sesshomaru."_**

**_"Using Sesshomaru?"_**

**_Another answered, "Yes, using our Lord. He is handsome, powerful, rich. And you're taking advantage of him, human. You've got him under some kind of spell. He hated humans. The odds of him mating one was nonexistant. So you did something. We will not have a human mistress."_**

**_Kagome nodded. "Uh huh. Well, you tell Sesshomaru that." She turned away, only to get slammed into a wall."_**

**_"No. We're telling you. Either you leave, or we make you."_**

**_"I love Sesshomaru. If you really think I'm going to leave because a few jealous maids decide I'm not good enough for him." (Chest swelling with pride and happiness, Sesshomaru held back a smile.) "Now, if you wish to fight for him, I will gladly follow you outside. Because my pups are ill with a cold, and if anyone wakes them up, there will be hell to pay."_**

**_The maid growled, punching at Kagome and missing when her Lady moved her head. Out of luck, she managed to punch her in the stomach, then again in the face._**

**_Kagome jerked away, kicking the maid off. Three more came at her, and she dodged as best she could, punching and kicking when she could. But as more attackers came, the less hits she got in until they had all piled on her on the ground._**

**_Sneering at the fact that Kagome could no longer protect her pups, a maid slashed her claws through the air, sending an attack towards the pup. She blinked in surpise when the attack was altered by wind flowing from Kagome's hand. But the attack still managed to place a thin slash across each cheek. (The three pups looked at each other and touched the identical cuts on their cheeks.)_**

**_The pups awoke with loud cries. "Mooooooom!"_**

**_Kagome's loud growl vibrated through the room as disappeared from beneath the pile and reappeared on teh opposite side of the room. "I warned you." She barked, grabbing a sword from the wall. Bending it with her bare hands, she tossed it like a boomerang, slicing through over half the group. "Do the rest of you wish to die? Or will you respect your HUMAN Lady?"_**

**_"We'll respect you, Lady Kagome-sama."_**

**_"Good, now, I suggest you leave before I change my mind." Once they had scampered out, she exhaled and straightened the sword, returning it to it's proper place. "It's okay, pups. Mommy's here." She licked their wounds, whimpering at her failure to protect them._**

**_"M-mom, you bleed, bad." Takara pointed out._**

**_Kagome shrugged. "I'll be fine." 'Crap, my head is woozy as we speak.'_**

**_Takako frowned and licked the wound on her mother's forehead. "We go get daddy? He heal you."_**

**_"No. Daddy can't know."_**

**_Takehiko asked, "Why?"_**

**_"Because, daddy already thinks I can't protect myself. I will not give him reasons to continue on that line of though. Besides, everybody needs a wittle secret. So shhh."_**

**_The pups giggled and put a hand to their lips. "Shhh."_**

**_"Okay, now, go next door and get Rin. She'll watch you while I take a little nap."_**

**_"Mm kay!" They ran out._**

**_"Thank god." Kagome collapsed onto the bed. "I don't think I could've stayed standing much longer." Her body surrounded in energy, healing her wounds. "Jaken!!"_**

**_The imp ran in, eyes widening more, if possible, at the sight of the dead bodies. "Y-yes milady?"_**

**_She sighed. "Would you please get rid of those in a place Sesshy won't see? I'll give you two days without watching the pups and Rinny."_**

**_"Of course, Milady."_**

**_"Good." With that, her eyes drifted shut as she slept._**

**_............................................o..........................o............................................._**

**_The 'screen' went blank, completely white. Kagome was lying on the ground, her hair strewn all over her face. She seemed lifeless._**

**_"Kagome." A voice called. "Kagome."_**

**_"Go away." She finally groaned. "I'm safe here."_**

**_"Safe from what?"_**

**_Kagome looked up at her, then closed her eyes. "The pain. It's too much. I'm scared."_**

**_The voice spoke again, "It's only natural to be afraid, Kagome."_**

**_"Leave me alone. If you're trying to persuade me to go back, go back to the real world, you're wasting your breath. Who are you anyway?"_**

**_"Just an angel." A young boy crawled toward Kagome. "You can't stay here forever. You have children, a mate."_**

**_"They don't need me."_**

**_The boy sighed. "Why would you think that? They were devastated without you, giddy with you there. Even Sesshomaru smiled."_**

**_Kagome smiled. "I have always been able to make my Sesshy smile, well, ever since he became my Sesshy."_**

**_"But when you were Izayoi, you could do the same, remember?"_**

**_-x-_**

**_Izayoi groaned as she sat up. Her hand raised to the bandage around her chest. Sliding into her kimono with difficulty, she crept out of the room, almost instantly having a furrball fly at her legs. "Inuyasha, sweety, it's nice to see you as well."_**

**_"I was worried." He grinned, grabbing her hand. "Come on." He dragged her down a few halls to a tall door, pushing it open. "Here's dad, and that's my fourth-brother, Sess."_**

**_"Half-brother, Inuyasha. And my name is Sesshomaru."_**

**_"What ever."_**

**_She looked around the room, then sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, looking at her lap. "I suppose I am in your debt, Lord Inutaisho-sama."_**

**_He cringed at the name. "No, Izayoi. You and I are on equal terms. Look, I want to talk to you. I want nothing to do with my mate. We mated simply to tie to lands together. She and I are done. You are the only woman I have ever loved."_**

**_Izayoi ignored him. "Sesshomaru. Setsuki is your mother?"_**

**_"Yes." He said, not looking at her. "Well, she was. She left. So, no longer is she."_**

**_"Hm. So, she left you, Inutaisho."_**

**_"She left after I told her about you, how much I loved and wanted to be with you."_**

**_She looked to Sesshomaru. "Is this true, Sesshomaru?"_**

**_He nodded. "Yes. She and Father never truly got along."_**

**_"Hm." She combed her fingers through her hair. "Well, it will take a while for me to forgive you, Inutaisho. But I suppose that I could after a while."_**

**_Inutaisho grinned, jumping up and pulling her into his arms. "Thank you, Izayoi. I love you so much."_**

**_Izayoi nodded. "Yes. I love you too. Now, go fetch some herbs please. I'll watch the boys." She accepted his light kiss to the cheek, then watched him leave. "So, what do you boys want to do?"_**

**_Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno, Sess, you want to do something."_**

**_His eyebrow twitched. "It is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."_**

**_"What ever."_**

**_"No. I like my name the way it is, so say it that way."_**

**_Inuyasha was about to retaliate when he heard his mother giggle. "What are you laughing at, mother?"_**

**_Izayoi shook her head. "You two. It's just so cute. Sesshomaru, didn't your mother ever call you a pet name?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Well," She stood next to him, "would you mind if I called you Sessho-kun?"_**

**_He closed his eyes, letting the name roll around in his head. "I suppose...that it is acceptable." He heard her giggle again and smiled a bit._**

**_Inuyasha glared, then whined, "Motherrr!"_**

**_"Hm? What's wrong, my little Inu?"_**

**_He reached his arms up to her. "I want you to carry me to the dojo."_**

**_She cocked a brow, scooping him up. "I thought you said you were to old for me to pick you up."_**

**_"I'm tired." He stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru._**

**_Sesshomaru narrowed his aristocratic eyes, then smiled calmly. He walked over to Izayoi and grabbed her hand silently._**

**_She looked down at him with a smile. "Glad I make you feel comfortable, Sessho-kun. Let's get going boys._**

**_(Miroku cast the brothers a look. "Man, you guys were cute." At the glares he got, he laughed. "Sorry. Um, so, this whole rivalry started over Inuyasha's mother."_**

**_Inuyasha growled. "He always want what's mine. He was always spending time with MY mom. He wanted MY sword. And MY Kagome."_**

**_Sesshomaru growled right back. "YOUR Kagome, as you put it, is now mine. There is no use for that sword in this time. And as for your mother," He closed his eyes, "I was merely a pup, longing for the attention of a mother figure seeing as mine had left. You mother was...soothing."_**

**_Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, she was. It's odd, Kikyo wasn't exactly, but Kagome is. Maybe personalities alternate through time.")_**

**_-x-_**

**_"See, you made Sesshomaru smile after his mother had left him. That had to be depressing for him. Don't you want to go back, make him smile more?"_**

**_"He has the pups."_**

**_"Why won't you go back, Kagome?"_**

**_She sighed. "Truthfully? Well, I just don't know what to do. I mean, I was Inutaisho's mate. Then Inuyasha's girlfriend. Then somewhat his girlfriend again. And now, Sesshomaru's mate. Meaning, somewhere inside, I love them all, correct?"_**

**_"Yup."_**

**_"And you don't see the problem."_**

**_He shrugged. "On the surface, the only one you love is Sesshomaru. And when you die and are resurrected again, you'll mate someone else, who willl be in their family."_**

**_Kagome sighed. "But, when this is all over, in heaven, who will my soul be with?"_**

**_"You...Uh, I...Crud. I don't know. I think, seeing as your soul is huge, it'll be broken into the different people."_**

**_She opened her mouth, then closed it. ".......Ohhhh. Yeah. I guess that makes since."_**

**_"So, you going back?"_**

**_"Wait, I have a question. What's up with those lil power spurts I have when I'm threatened or angry?"_**

**_"I can answer that."_**

**_Kagome turned around. "Norio."_**

**_He sat down beside her. "You see, originally, our souls are in and yo. Your soul, the first female soul, was utterly pure. While mine, on the other hand, was completely tainted. Over the years, our souls have blended a bit. So, you tend to become less merciful and more evil when angry or threatened. And I get to be kind, loving when I wish to be."_**

**_"Hm." She nodded._**

**_"My dearest Izumi, we were cursed from the beginning of time to endure this cycle. Even though you have broken the usual, I will be back in your next life. I wish that I did not have to keep causing you pain. Bu I must. I do love you, Izumi, Kagome, whichever you are."_**

**_"And I love you, Norio, Naraku, whichever you are." Laughing softly, she planted a gentle but passionate kiss onto his lips. "Okay, I guess I have to wake up, huh?"_**

**_"Yeah. See you next life time, love."_**

**_"Next life time." Sighing, she took a deep breath._**

**_............................................o..........................o............................................._**

The memories faded from the air, and attention turned to Kagome, who's eyes were fluttering open slowly. "Ugh, my head."

Sesshomaru leaned over to kiss her, patting her head. "You are finally awake, mate."

"Shomaru." Her eyes opened wide. "Shomaru! I- I'm supposed to be dead! I died. The battle, with Naraku!"

"Calm yourself." He whispered, holding her to him. "Remember the past few months."

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm down as the memories hit her. "Oh my god. I'm worse than Inuyasha."

The hanyou growled. "What?!"

"I mean, I had a mate, then I had a fiance. Oh my god. How could I forget my Sesshy, my pups? My family? Friends? I'm horrible."

"Your son is quite powerful. He erased your memories." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome nodded slowly. "I had child by Naraku, who would've thought, huh?"

He smirked. "Not I."

"And my arm." Her eyes narrowed as she pushed him away. "You bastard! You amputated my arm!"

"I simply lost control."

"Lost control my foot! I'm missing a limb, Sesshomaru! What kind of mate are you?!"

He smiled a litte. "A mate whom is asking for forgiveness."

Inutaisho blinked. "Sesshomaru? Is that my son?"

Kagome sighed, "Where is it, koi?"

Katashi laid the arm in Kagome's hand. "At least he preserved it."

"Yeah." She snorted, unwraping her arm. She placed the arm near the nub. Pressing them together, she winced as her miko energy fused them together. Wiggling her finger, she smiled, "Nice to have you back." Glaring at Sesshomaru, she added, "And you aren't off the hook. I swear, the second I get out of this hospital, I will hurt you. Are you even list-"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips firmly to hers, holding her tight against her. When he finally let go, he rested his head against her pulse, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "This Sesshomaru is happy that you have returned."

Kagome let her arms fall limp at her side as she buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru."

He stroked her back gently. "Shhh, miko. Things are fine. Now that you remember."

"No, I- I was unfaithful. I- I thought, oh Sesshomaru!"

"Let us give them a moment." Inutaisho suggested, and everyone filed out behind him.

Sesshomaru rocked Kagome back and forth. "Shhh, little one. It is alright. I am fine. You had forgotten."

Kagome looked up at him and sniffed. "How can you be so forgiving?"

"To put it simply, I love you."

She grinned, rubbing her eyes. "Aishiteru."


	17. Chapter 15

**_"Every ending is truly a beginning." -Troy Hanson_**

**_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X_**

Sesshomaru closed the door quietly, undressed, and sank into his bed behind Kagome. He'd been late coming home from work again. Hopefully, Kagome wouldn't be too upset with him. He reached over her and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers and setting them on her protruding stomach. 'Pregnant again.' He smiled softly. This would be their 8th child. After Haru and Haruka came Iruka, then Sessh. And now another, he slid closer to her.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, then closed. "You're late again." A tear rolled down her face.

"I remember a time when you were simply happy that I'd made it home safely. You are never truly happy anymore."

"Sesshomaru, do you remember when I told you I'd delivered that baby? The little girl that had no soul?"

He nodded. "Yes. I recall."

She sighed. "I gave her some of my soul, a little less then half. I didn't-" she sniffed, "I didn't know it was the part with my happiness."

"You gave your happiness, your soul to a child?" He inquired, unsure. He didn't like this, not at all. "Kagome, we belong to one another. We are not to act so seriously without the other's consent."

"Sesshomaru, I was supposed to be dead, ages ago. That child, that baby girl, was supposed to be me, supposed to have my soul. So I gave her some. I just, I never thought that I would never be happy again." She rolled over and buried her face into his chest, weeping quietly.

He ran his hand through her raven tresses, rocking her gently and growling soothingly. "Why do you not take your soul back? Or exchange?"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't take the soul back. It's hers now. Besides, she's about 20 now. I'll just have to live with this until I die."

"Which could be a very long time. I wish for my little one to be happy, smiling. You no longer smile, not genuinely."

"I know...so, how was the late surgery?"

"I removed all of the bullets. The boy is fine."

She shook her head in mild amusement. "Sango and Miroku should really watch after their great grandchildren better. If he hadn't been touching that girl, her brother's wouldn't have gotten so upset. He's lucky this wasnt centuries ago, or he would definitely be dead."

Sesshomaru sighed contently. That was as close to happiness as she would get, so he'd have to keep her amused. Gnawing on her neck, he made certain that his fangs brushed against her neck lightly.

Kagome made a slight noise, resembling a giggle. "Cut it out, Sesshomaru."

"Does that mean that you wish for me to stop?" He teased, suckling her neck harder and intertwining their legs. "Or does it mean that you wish to take things further?"

She tossed her head back and moaned. "Further."

"I'm not sure, miko." He smirked. "You are very close to your due date."

"Don't care. Make love to me, Shomaru. Please." Kagome dug her claws into his shoulder when he climbed over her, rubbing against her. She nibbled at his chest. "God, you taste so good."

Sesshomaru bit into her lower lip, licking up the blood. "As do you." He carressed her stomach. Kami, it amazed him how she still managed to be so, so sexy even while impregnanted. Every other pregnant woman seemed completely repulsive. Hm, perhaps it was because he loved her.

"Sesshomaru...uh, Shomaru?"

"What?" He asked without looking at her his head dipping to her shoulder.

"I'm-My-my water just broke."

He stiffened, then jerked up to look her in the face. "You lie, koi."

She cringed in pain. "Nope. Sorry. Wish I were."

Sliding off of her, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. 'Kuso!' Grabbing her bag from the corner, he lifted her into his arms, rushing her to the hospital.

00000---------000000

"Happy Birthday, Neine!" Everyone cheered for the seven year old. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's such an old custom."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Just do it, kid."

"It's her birthday, Inuyasha." Inutaisho snapped. "Let her do what she will."

"Thanks gramps!" She grinned at him, then looked to her cake. 'I wish mom would smile. Dad said she used to way before I was born.' Inhaling, she blew as hard as she could, clapping along with the others. She looked toward the front door when the bell rang. "I'll get it." Eager and hopeful, she flung the door open, "Takey!" She hugged her eldest brother.

Takehiko grinned as he scooped her up, his deep, but soft voice warming his sister, "Happy birthday, imouto. I take it you've missed me. Hey, everyone." He waved, smiling.

"Ofcourse! You've been gone for two years!"

"Where's mom?"

Neine's face fell. "Oh, mommy, she's resting in the livingroom with daddy."

He sighed. "Okay. Kayuki, follow me." He told the woman who'd been hiding behind him. Shyly, she nodded, taking his offered hand. "Everyone, this is Kayuki, my courted female. Kayuki, this is my family."

Blushing, she waved, "Hi."

"Hello." The others greeted.

Takehiko grinned. "I'm gonna show her to mom and dad. Come on, Kayuki."

She shook her head. "I can't. M-maybe later."

"Come on, you'll love them. Well, dad is a little cold, a lot cold in fact. But mom is full of life most of the time. Don't worry. You're too perfect for them not to like." He kissed her chastely, then led her into the livingroom. "Hello, father."

"Takehiko." Sesshomaru nodded with a small smile.

"Mom."

Kagome huffed and kept her back to him, her head resting in Sesshomaru's lap and facing his stomach.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I left for so long, mom. It was for your job."

"Your job isn't supposed to be more important than your momma."

"It isn't!" He blurted. "Mom, come on. Seriously, I came back for you, didn't I? I was worried. Everyone's been calling, saying you aren't feeling well."

"I'll be fine. I always am." She rolled over and smiled at him, surprising Sesshomaru. "I forgive you, pup."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Aishiteru, okaa."

Kagome held him tightly. "Aishiteru, koibito. And I swear, if you ever leave me again, I'll give you a whippin' you'll never forget!" She giggled when he nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he remembered what she'd done the last time.

He plopped onto the floor, purring when his mother stroked his head.

Kayuki covered her mouth as she laughed. "So, you're a purrer and a mama's boy."

He growled at her. "Am not! I growl softly!" He frowned when she laughed harder. "I do! And I- well, I guess I am a mama's boy." He sighed. "How did the world come to this? Mom, father, this is Kayuki, my courted female."

"Hm, Kayuki, you've grown."

The girl froze. "You've seen me before?"

"Yes. I assume you don't rememeber me. I was the first thing you saw when you were born. I delivered you."

She shook her head. "Impossible. I'm- I'm twenty, and you, you don't look a day over twenty five."

Kagome grinned. "Really?" She turned to glared at Sesshomaru. "You said I was getting old, you bastard! You're a horrible mate, Sesshomaru. First, you cut off my arm, then this."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I removed your arm five hundred years ago, and you have it back now, do you not?"

"I should kill you. But I won't, because I wuv my Sesshykins." She brushed her nose to his.

He disregarded the name for a while, just happy that she was smiling. 'I have not seen you so happy in years."

Kagome stared at him, then glanced at Kayuki, who was sitting beside Takehiko, watching the mated couple.

"She...hn." Sesshomaru nodded slightly, understanding.

"Yup. So, why don't you go show Takehiko what I finally had made with his baby fur."

Takehiko stood, nodded at Kayuki, then followed his father out.

Kagome eyed Kayuki, musing to herself. 'Hm, I'm beautiful no matter where my soul is.' She giggled to herself.

Kayuki blushed and touched her face. "Is there something there?"

"No. Utsukushii." She smiled softly, touching the girls face, but snatching back when her hand surrounded in energy.

Kayuki gasped. "What's that? Why'd it happen?"

Kagome chuckled. "No need to get alarmed. Did your parents ever tell you the story of your birth?"

"No. They said I should ask my doctor...which is you."

"Hm, well, where to begin...Okay, here, well, when you were born, you didn't have a soul."

"How is that possible?"

She smiled comfortingly. "Everything is possible. So, as I was saying, without a soul, I had to do something to get you to win, and because you were to have my soul anyway, I decided to share it with you. You gained my happiness, and the hidden shyness I had."

Kayuki dead panned, then her jaw fell. "You can't be serious."

"As death itself."

"Then how-"

"I kept the part of my soul that contains anger, sadness, confusion, and a little amusement."

The young woman nodded. "But how can you live with such...painful emotions. Surely you can't."

Kagome sighed. "True, it is, for lack of better word, difficult. However, I get along just find."

"No, you don't! Takehiko's always talking about how you're never smiling like you used to-and-and it's because you gave some of your soul," her voice lowered, "to me."

Upon hearing the noise, everyone snuck closer to see what was going on, shocked by Kayuki's statement.

Kagome scratched her head. "So, you got some of my fiery spirit? Hm, no one ever told me how annoying that was."

Kayuki blushed and withdrew. "Sorry. I just...you were kind enough to share your soul with me. There has to be some way that we can share it."

"It's too dangerous. I'd rather just die. My baby boy deserves happiness."

"And he won't be happy if you just roll over and die! It's my life, so if I want to put it in danger to help you, to help him, I will!"

"Gosh, am I really that annoying?!" Kagome groaned, standing up. "Look, we can try. Take my hands." She held them out, palms up.

"Okay." Kayuki sat her hands on Kagome's.

The older woman nodded. "Okay, now, I'm going to try to break ever segment of my soul in half, so that we recieve equivalent parts. You do the same."

Kayuki smiled and closed her eyes once Kagome had. "Of course, Taisho-sama."

Kagome grinned. "You're courting my baby. Might as well call me something else. Mom. I like mom."

Blushing again, the girl whispered, "Mom." Concentrating, she felt the energy in her body pool into her. Wincing suddenly as pain flew through her.

"Not there, that's your life source!" Kagome corrected, squeezing the girl's hands. "Good. There. Break it up."

"I'm trying. I never really use my miko energy." She exhaled. "Okay, there."

Kagome took a deep breath and shivered. "Send half to me, and I'll send half to you."

Kayuki shook off her nervousness, replacing it with confidence. "Okay....wait, what's wrong? Mom?" She opened her eyes. "Mom?"

Kagome cringed. "Hold on." 'Get out of my head, whoever you are.'

*You're not supposed to be sharing your soul. It's never happened before.*

'I'm known for doing new things.'

*The gods will not stand for it.*

'You're the angel from my dream?'

*Yes. And as much as I respect what you're doing. It's unheard of.*

'Until now.'

Power surged through Kagome's hands as she finished the transfer. "Hm. Done."

Kayuki smiled. "Hm. I don't feel any different." She stared at her palms.

"Because you're happy now. When Hiko does something to make you angry, you'll feel it now. And I can be happy now. I'm feeling much more energetic. Soo, why don't we all go to the Mall. The birthday girl has money to spend."

"Perfect. Let's go!" Neine rushed out to the car.

Takehiko scratched the back of his head. "So, mom, you're feeling happy, young again?"

"Yup." Kagome nuzzled him.

He smiled. "Good. Because we have to go shopping for the new pup."

Her eyes widened. "You mean you're..."

"Yup. She's pregnant."

"My baby!" Kagome squealed, hugging him tightly. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this."

Kayuki growled. "What do you mean I'm pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Takehiko shrunk behind his mother. "Why'd you have to give her anger? She's almost as scary as you are."

"Yup."

"Don't even think you can hide behind her, Takehiko! You are dead, Tashio, and I mean that!" She stormed off.

"Kayuki, come on." He ran after her.

Sesshomaru grabbed his mate's hips. "You've cursed our son with a woman nearly as hellish as you."

Kagome giggled. "I know. Now, he can understand what you feel."

"Hm. I suppose so, because you are pregnant as well." He walked away from her.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here! You can't be serious! I am not popping out anymore of your little demon children! Sesshomaru! I know you here me! Ugh!!"

**_**********************_____________________))))))))))))))))))))))______**

**_Well, ummmm, it's over. Wow. I can't believe it's time to end this. Well, here's one last song. Hit it Roscoe!_**

**_*Boom tisk ah-boom tisk*_**

**_The tiiiime has cooome_**

**_For me to gooooo_**

**_I've had so much fun_**

**_Entertaining yooouuu_**

**_Till the next tiiimmme_**

**_Maybe the next fic_**

**_I'll see youuu_**

**_When I see youuuuu!_**

**_Good night Tokyo!!!!!!! USA!!!!!!!!SPAINNNN!!!! WHO EVER'S READING!!!!!!_**


End file.
